Within
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: All Squint knows is that twenty-one years ago, Raz saved him from drowing. He's not even sure where exactly, but he's lived as a pirate his entire life since then, only to now discover that he has numerous living relatives. Sixteen, in fact. One has been grieving his disappearance, while the others have been preparing to defeat him. And the power he was given the day he was born.
1. Prologue

Within

The pale moon gleamed down onto a small hole in the ground. Entering this hole, in which could only fit a rabbit, one would find himself in a neat and tidy burrow. Standing at the inner end if the entrance tunnel, which connected the burrow to the outside world, was a tall, (in his species' terms) grey and white rabbit buck. His intense, ebony brown eyes stared unwaveringly up at the moon as his hands remained behind his back. The other occupant of the burrow was a light brown, blue-eyed, slightly younger rabbit buck, reclining boredly against the back wall. "So uh, you needed to speak to me about something?" the more laid-back of the pair asked. The grey rabbit gave a small sigh and shifted his feet.

"You remember the young kit, Squint?" he asked softly. The lighter rabbit scoffed with a smirk.

"_That_ annoying little puffball? Yeah, I remember him. Stupid little kid; got himself drowned or somethin'." The grey rabbit ground his teeth and spread his feet in a wide stance, back facing the younger buck.

"That _annoying_, _stupid_ little _puffball_-" he growled, before rounding on the brown rabbit, holding his paws out and shooting a large blast of black sand at the offender. "_WAS_ _MY_ _SON_!" he roared. The shorter rabbit's eyes widened and he ducked quickly, avoiding the deadly blast just in time with a yelp of fright. The black sand bashed into the wall of the burrow, disappearing after a moment but leaving behind a large impression in the packed dirt. The brown rabbit gulped and began taking steady steps back from the grey one. He grinned nervously and held up his paws in a plea for mercy.

"O-of _course_ he was! He-he had your darker fur, your facial features, _very_ _handsome_ child!" he fumbled. The older, darker rabbit advanced angrily as he spoke, eyes blazing with previously hidden anger.

"He was my _only_ _son_!" he snapped with ire. "The one who looked the most like _me_, the only one with _Chereth's_ eyes, the one I gave my _powers_ to." As he ended his rant, the ebony-eyed rabbit's voice lowered, dark eyes adopting a faraway look for a single moment. Then he shook his head, and resumed his ferocious front. "I entrusted _him_ with the extension of my reign, I was about to _introduce_ him to the power he possessed, to prepare him for his great _destiny_!"

"W-what about one of your daughters?" the blue-eyed buck interjected, his back now pressed against the wall and the grey-furred rabbit's nose inches from his own. "I mean, there's _fourteen_ of them; _beautiful_, _strong_ young women. I'm sure at _least_ _one_ of them would be fit to continue your reign, if not _all_ of them." The grey rabbit bared his teeth in a silent snarl, slamming his fist into the wall beside the shorter buck's head.

"No, you _idiot_!" he exclaimed angrily. "_Every_ _single_ _one_ of my daughters is off limits to me after what their mother did. Squint was my _choice_," he hissed menacingly. "the who would _never_ know his mother, whom I would get to _keep_. The one I would _never_ expose to the _light_." he ended in a growl. "Then..." The grey buck shook with rage.

"_then_, I put him under _your_ _care_." The brown rabbit gulped and began to tremble. "And _you_ turned your back on him _just_ long enough to get a drink while down at the beach." The taller rabbit gripped the shorter one around his throat, lifting him up against the wall. "And _my_ _son_, my _only_ _heir_ to my reign of power, was _lost_ to the salty sea."

"_T-technically_, m-my lord, I _told_ him to stay by my side, and I-I assumed he would do so, seeing as I was _going_ to take him down by the water's edge anyway-"

"_I TRUSTED YOU TO WATCH MY SON_," the grey buck roared, tightening his hold to cut off the brown one. "while _I_ prepared to embrace him into the next phase of his life. To _show_ him the great power which _I_ had given him, and have him stand by my side, _learning_ until the day of my death would come, and he would take over as ruler. But _you_ _ruined_ that." The lighter colored rabbit began to choke and wheeze, straining to breathe. "_You lost_ my son, and _now_, now I'm going to make you _pay_. I've _tried_ dealing with the grief for the past _twenty-one_ years, and _nothing_ has cured the ache in my _heart_."

"M-my lord?" the smaller rabbit choked breathlessly. "If I may suggest; what if your son, _Squint_, is alive? What, what if he was rescued, instead of drowned? _Perhaps_, he has simply been living in a far-off land, _ignorant_ to the power you gave him, _wondering_ who and where his father is." The larger buck considered this for a moment.

"Or _perhaps_," the grey buck hissed. "he was _stolen_ from us by an associate of his _mother_." he growled, flames dancing in his dark eyes. The blue-eyed rabbit gasped as he was pushed farther up the wall. "Nevertheless; _if_ my son is alive _somehow_, and _anyone_ has so much as _tugged_ his _ear_ a little too _harshly_," The grey buck paused, narrowed, ebony eyes glaring into wide, frightened blue ones. "I _hope_ they one-day meet the same fate as _you_."

"No no, _please_!" But the pleas of the brown rabbit did him no good. He was engulfed in a cloud of black sand, a scream tearing through the air for a moment as the sands swirled around him. They then dissipated, leaving behind a bare skeleton. The grey rabbit relaxed, letting out a deep sigh, before forcefully tossing the remains away to land in a haphazard pile of loose bones in the dirt. He turned and walked back over to the entrance tunnel, staring up at the moon for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Squint...my little boy." He leaned wearily against the side of the tunnel with these words. "Come home to your papa..."

* * *

**Oh dear, here I go again. Starting an entirely new story even though the one I was previously working on isn't finished...oh this is just terrible of me. I'm so sorry! I know this must be terribly annoying, but please, if you could, leave a review and tell me what you think of Squint's emotionally conflicted father. Also thanks for reading this little prologue. This received many different points of inspiration, including 'Rise of the Guardians', Epic, and 'Dragons: Riders of Berk'. The main one being a PM story me and Eightbooksand60cats have been doing for a while. **

**But most of the story itself, such as plot and characters, will be from my own imagination. ****Given that Blue Sky's new movie 'Epic' served as inspiration, it was so hard for me_ not_ to name Squint's dad Mandrake. XD So I went with another one that sounded a little bit like it. Which...I actually heard it mentioned in the tv show 'Dragons: Riders of Berk'. But that was the show's only contribution to this story. And I'm sure the 'Rise of the Guardians' bit will become more clear, if it's not right now. XD So anyway, plz leave a review and tell me if this looks promising! **

**~ KaylaDestroyer**


	2. Chapter 1

Within

Squint had suffered far too much ear pulling already today, and he had only been awake for two hours. Gupta had given them a good yank at sunrise to get him up for the day, and then Raz had grabbed them to haul him up out of the water. Then he had gotten one of them stuck to the mast, much like when one get's his tongue frozen to a pole. He of course had viciously tugged and pulled and yanked on the hearing appendage with all his might, before Raz came over and stopped him from ripping it clean off. Now he was quite sore, and sat moping in the edge of the deck of their new ship. They acquired it after regrouping from the whale's attack, but never found their former captain. Squint hadn't been much interested in taking the role; First Mate had always been his dream, and he was content with it.

So Raz had become their captain, with no complaints from the boys. They all liked her anyhow. Plus they were just a tad afraid of her as well. She had allowed Squint to keep his rank of First Mate, and now they were merrily sailing the seas again. Raz was truly like a sister to Squint, and her natural, motherly instincts ensured she knew every remedy to whatever illness befell the crew, as well as being able to treat them gently. It often confused Squint; Shira had been a far less brutal female than Raz, and yet she had never shown any sort of tenderness to anyone. The kangaroo, on the other hand, could be in the middle of a weapons practice or a fierce fight, and change her entire demeanor in an instant.

In the space of one whimper, she could shove anything into her pouch and scoop up whoever was ill or hurting into her arms, trying to comfort them and fix whatever was wrong. Now she hopped over to sit beside him, staring out at the water for a moment. "Somethin' on your mind, jackrabbit?" she asked. Squint sighed.

"Ah, not really. Just sitting here, feeling sore." he replied, stroking one of his sensitive hearing appendages gently. Raz chuckled and ruffled the fur on his head lightly.

"You want somethin' to make 'em feel bettah'?"

"Yeah, that would be nice-"

"_Capitan_! Land ho!" Silas suddenly interrupted. Raz sighed then gently massaged Squint's ear for a moment. The rabbit sighed in utter bliss.

"Keep doin' that 'til I get back." she instructed, standing and hopping towards the ship's stern. Squint sat for another moment, trying to copy his older sister's movements, before giving up with another sigh and following her. Upon reaching the kangaroo, he hopped up onto her shoulder, hanging off one of her ears lightly. They were approaching a large piece of land, most likely a new, smaller continent. The shore was yellow as always, the waves lapping at the sand peacefully.

"What do you think's out there?" he asked, an excited gleam in his eyes. Raz smirked before replying.

"Probably some poor saps who've nevah' faced pirates." she replied mischievously. Squint grinned. "Just as long as it ain't my Aunt Kalinda." Raz added, then gave a shiver. "I'd hightail it outta' there in half a heartbeat if I saw her."

"Why?" Squint asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't wanna' know." the kangaroo replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Captain! Are we going ashore?" Flynn asked eagerly. Raz nodded, then began shouting orders left and right, pulling out the old sawfish sword Gutt had once favored.

"Squint, secure the bounty storage so it's safe while we're gone! I'll be hoistin' the anchor. Flynn! Prepare the gangplank once we reach land! Silas, go on ahead and scout around near the beach, then wait for us to come ashore! Dobson, stand guard on the ship while we explore! And Gupta!" Raz's voice boomed loudly with each command.

It was a pleasant and familiar sound to the pirates. "Remain as our colors if someone tried stealing the ship!" Each crew member responded positively to Raz's command, and went about their duties quickly and efficiently upon docking. The kangaroo's ways of leadership were similar to Gutt's only in that she gave them the same jobs and posts the ape did. For such a cruel task master, Gutt had always been able to identify which crew member was best suited for which task on board. And since the pirates were so familiar with their so fitting duties, Raz had decided to simply not change them. It was one of her ways of being a good captain and keeping order on the ship.

Having come from a society that considered females unfit to lead anything, Raz stressed cohesiveness and obedience from _her_ crew on _her_ ship. Although whether it was simply a way of subtly asserting her position as captain or simply proving to herself that a girl could run a decent, clock-working pirate ship, Squint could never tell. Whatever the case, he was glad to have such a good captain as the kangaroo smirking proudly at her crew as they carried out her orders. Once they docked, and Flynn had let down the gangplank, Squint hopped up onto the marsupial's shoulder once more. Then the Captain and her First Mate made their descent onto the golden grains below. The rabbit had to admit, he enjoyed being Raz's first mate more than Gutt's. The primate _had_, after all, only promoted him out of anger and spite.

And on top of that, he'd never shown Squint any respect or proud affection for being in such a position. And the only crew member allowed to perch on Gutt had been Silas. Raz would allow the petrel to perch on her arm, she would carry the First Mate on her shoulder, she'd even drape Gupta over a free arm if the badger-flag had fallen asleep or been injured. Not all at once, of course; the pirates hadn't seen _that_ busy of a day yet. But in any case; while Raz was just as tough and strong as their former captain, the kangaroo had a bigger heart than Gutt, and was a deal more fond towards the family she presided over. The remaining crew made their way up the beach, eyes drinking in every minute detail of the area. They continued on into the trees, leaving Flynn on the beach as he'd overheat if kept out of the water too long.

Silas flew overhead, circling over the land and coming back to pass over the crew every now and again, just to update on their location. This left Raz and Squint to themselves; the kangaroo hopping along through the trees as the rabbit crouched on her shoulder and leaned off slightly to the side, gripping her ear so as not to fall. Land missions had gone this way for a while now, and Squint was starting to wonder if Raz had planned things to be as such. He didn't mind it in all honesty; he was closest to her out of the entire crew. "So...anything we're looking for in particular?" he asked. Raz shrugged gently, so as not to topple him off.

"Not really. Just keep your eyes peeled for any fruit-bearing flora." The kangaroo slashed her sword through the air expertly for a moment. "And if someone tries makin' trouble for us, chop 'em up." Squint grinned and saluted her playfully.

"_Oui oui, mon capitan_!" he replied, imitating Silas. Raz chuckled and pretended to swat at him.

"You act different now that you're First Mate, you know that?" she asked. Squint blinked.

"Whaddaya' mean?"

"Ah well," Raz replied, swinging her sword in a figure-eight pattern as she hopped, then began tossing it back and forth between her hands. "before the whole thing with that mammoth and Shira leavin' us, you'd try to reinforce every ordah' a third time and stuff like that. Now you just, reinforce each one a second time with a little, _less_ vigor." The rabbit pondered her words for a moment, then he shrugged.

"I guess it's just 'cause I feel accomplished now. I got what I wanted; I'm happy." he replied. Raz chuckled. "Hey look! Apples!" Squint suddenly exclaimed. The kangaroo followed his gaze; indeed, they had reached a large apple tree, its branched heavy laden with the luscious, red fruit. Just the sight caused the rabbit's mouth to water.

"The one who spots it first picks it!" Raz exclaimed, before throwing him up into the tree.

"Whoa!" Squint exclaimed, before wrapping both arms and legs around the nearest branch. After giving a sigh of relief, he hoisted himself to his feet, and began making his way towards an apple. Holding his arms out for balance, he carefully inched out towards where the branch became thinner, then laid on his stomach. He reached down with both hands, wrapping them around the ripe piece of fruit and tugging with all his might. After a few tugs the apple came free, and Squint threw it down to Raz. The kangaroo caught the apple in her hands, then dropped it into her pouch. This continued for another fifteen minutes, until Raz declared they had gathered enough.

She positioned herself underneath Squint's branch, head tilted back to look up at him. "Come on, jump!" she urged, holding both hands out. Squint grinned, then stood rigid, arms held perpendicular to his sides.

"Going down!" he called out, before bending at his knees and springing off the tree branch in a headfirst dive. Raz caught him around his middle, the rabbit's bob tail sticking into the air, before flipping him over with a chuckle. Squint shook the dizziness out of his head, before grinning at her crookedly. Raz set him back on her right shoulder, and was about to continue on, when a gasp from behind caught the attention of both. Raz turned, allowing Squint to see as well. There stood a fair-furred rabbit doe, a small kit clinging to her, a tiny woven basket hanging off one arm. Both looked terrified. "What do you know; maybe folks around here _have_ seen pirates." Squint whispered with a shrug.

"Or maybe they've just nevah' seen a kangaroo." Raz muttered back. Squint nodded in agreement. He turned and scampered down her back, then slid down her tail onto the ground. After that he calmly strode over to the pair, grinning crookedly as always.

"Hey." he greeted coolly with a small wave. "My crew and I are just passing through here; exploring and stuff." The mother doe remained silent, wide eyed and not speaking. Squint jerked a thumb back at Raz. "Don't worry about her; she's a big sweetie when she's not being Master of the Seas. You leave her be and she'll do likewise." But neither stranger spoke; the kit in particular stared at him with wide, fearful, yet interested eyes.

Squint blinked and frowned in confusion, before placing both paws on his hips and tilting his head quizzically. "Hey, um, lady? Are you okay? Can you talk? We could use your help." he inquired.

"M-Magnus?" she whimpered. Squint raised an eyebrow.

"_Magnus_? Who in sea and sky is _that_?" he questioned. The mother blinked and shifted slightly, the small movements seeming dramatic after how long she'd been frozen previously.

"You, don't know who he is?" she asked softly, voice laced with incredulity and confusion.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Squint replied, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Why? He's not, like, your dead husband or son, is he?" The kit let out a small laugh, before being shushed by its mother.

"Magnus is the ruler of this place. He does whatever he desires to whomever he wants whenever he pleases. And he's nursed a deep sorrow for the past twenty-one years." she explained.

"Wow, twenty-one _years_? What, did someone amputate his leg or something?"

"Hang on a minute," Raz interrupted, hopping over to join the conversation. "you're tellin' me one in charge around here is a _rabbit_?" she asked doubtfully. Squint turned and raised an eyebrow at her, pulling out his knife. The doe clutched her kit tightly with a gasp at the sight of the weapon, taking a step back. The kangaroo held her hands up in apology. "Sorry, I meant as in a _normal_ rabbit, who _hasn't_ been a pirate for the past...Oh, I don't know, how long have you been in the crew, Squint?"

The buck shrugged. "Eh, twenty, twenty-one years." he replied.

"Magnus is no _normal_ rabbit." the doe said. "He has power that no has ever been sen to match." Lowering her voice she continued, "Rumors have begun to spread that he recently killed his second in command." Squint smirked and gave a snort.

"Hear that, Razzie? There's another violent rabbit. Maybe he and I are related." he joked. Raz smirked and rolled her eyes.

"That'll be the day. If I evah' come across anothah' kill ah' bunny like you, I'll-"

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Squint suddenly interrupted. Raz looked to see that the two strangers had vanished. She crossed her arms.

"Huh. Well ain't that strange." she remarked. "People around here don't seem too _friendly_."

"Yeah. And scared of somethin'." Squint agreed. "Maybe if she'd told us what he looked like, we could _find_ this _Magnus_ guy and see for ourselves." Raz bent down and scooped up the rabbit, depositing him back on her right shoulder.

"I think if we just look for your, for lack of a better term, "_evil_ _twin_", we'll be sure to find _somethin_'." she said. Squint raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he inquired.

"It was _obvious_ she was freakin' out 'cause of _you_, mate. I bet you look just like him." Raz explained. Squint shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

**So that's chapter two! Thankfully no one has started sharpening any pitchforks yet, and all the reviews have been positive! So, not much to say here, but plz review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**Salunatic**

**MusicRocks807**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Within

During their exploration/search for food, Squint and Raz came across numerous other smaller creatures. All of them cowered confusedly at the sight of Squint, which only proved Raz's theory that he looked an awful lot like the mysterious 'Magnus' that everyone was so terrified of. She was beginning to wonder if there really _was_ some direct correlation between her younger brother and the powerful bunny who had subdued so many animals into a sort of kingdom. As the mother doe, whom they'd first come across, had said, rumors were spreading like wildfire about Magnus giving his second in command a particularly grisly death. Many private (or perhaps _secret_) gathering places that the two came across had been packed with animals, most listening to some gruesome description of the second in command's death or conversing deeply with one another about their own speculations. Out in the open most everyone was tight-lipped about anything to do with Magnus, but shielded away in what was considered "safety", many creatures would open up to Raz. All she had to do was keep Squint in her pouch, and have him hand food out to her when someone needed a little provocation.

It was about noon when, in yet another underground cavern, the pirates were finally able to find someone who could tell them something helpful. A lone raccoon, who had been sitting off in a corner silently, had procured Raz's interest. She had hopped over and settled herself beside him, nonchalantly tossing an apple into the air repetitively for a few moments. "So, I've heard a lot about this _Magnus_ charactah'." she began. The black and white creature, who for some reason made her think of Gupta, turned his head slightly to look at her. "He seems like a real nasty piece of work. Lost his son, killed a guy, ain't too friendly."

"I bet he lives in some creepy swamp too." she added inconspicuously. The raccoon shrugged.

"One would think so, but I've heard differently." Raz caught the apple once more, then ceased to toss it.

"Oh? You mean he actually has a decent place?" she asked, eyeing the fruit carelessly.

"Those who've dared to glimpse it say it's very simple; just a regular old rabbit burrow." the raccoon replied. "But you can't trust _every_ detail from _every_one around here." he continued. Raz nodded.

"True, true. Although, if I knew the general area he lived in, I'd like to see for myself what he and his place are like." she said, twirling the apple in her fingertips. The raccoon blinked at her in shock.

"You mean you want to _find_ Magnus's _lair_?" he asked incredulously. Raz shrugged.

"Why not? I've always been a sheila with a taste for adventure; pittin' me'self against the elements and..." She pretended to think for a moment, moving her hand in a circular gesture as she appeared to come up with a particular term of some sort. She discreetly noticed that the raccoon's eyes had finally locked onto the apple as it orbited the invisible center of the circle Raz's hand was making. The kangaroo grinned mischievously, starting the conversation up once more. "othah' _beings_ you could say. Animals, humans."

"Things like that." she finished. The raccoon's yellow eyes snapped up to her golden ones. Raz could see fear in them; she _was_ most likely the biggest thing he'd ever seen, and now she claimed to have battled humans. Most of the critters inhabiting the land were quite nervous around her, but she knew how to be gentle, prodding, and tempting enough to get them to talk. And this raccoon was no exception. Despite his fear of Raz, she could tell he desired the apple. And she knew just how to give it to him.

"So what; Magnus is just what he is to you? A little bunny rabbit?" the raccoon asked. Raz let out a laugh, throwing her head back and tossing the apple into the air once more.

"Believe me; you should _nevah'_ undah'estimate someone. Even if it's a rabbit." she replied. The raccoon sniffed. "So, you say you've heard some talk about Magnus's whereabouts. I don't suppose anyone ever mentioned a _specific_ location, did they?" Raz asked nonchalantly. The raccoon's eyes flicked between Raz's face and the apple in her hand.

"Perhaps I have." he replied. "Although, it's a tad difficult to remember, seeing as I hear lot's of things. If only I had something that could jog my memory." Raz internally rolled her eyes; some people were just too predictable, and too cheesy. But she still had a plan to complete.

"I don't suppose _food_ would do the trick, would it?" she asked, eyeing the apple.

"I suppose it would, _suffice_." the raccoon replied. Raz let out an indistinguishable groan of disgust. Didn't this guy know how to be _discreet_? Or in the very least know how to do it more professionally?

"So if I were to give you say, _this_ apple," she began, holding the fruit up. "you'd be willin' to tell me the," Raz hesitated for a moment, pretending to consider the terms of the exchange. "_general_ location of Magnus's abode?" she asked. Such tactics were critical, _especially_ when you had something your opponent was overly eager to get their paws on. The raccoon nodded with a grin. "All right, then."

She tossed him the apple, watching as the raccoon caught the fruit with a devious grin. He looked back up at the kangaroo, who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "They say he resides in the forest, closest to the shore." he said. Raz nodded.

"_That's a start._" she thought. "_Now if I could get any details on that hole of his..._" She tapped the side of her pouch opposite to the raccoon, and felt Squint squirm around for a moment, before pushing the tip of a large banana into her view. Raz, grinning like a maniac on the inside, pulled the second piece of fruit out and began examining it. "Now, if I were to give you say, _this_ banana," she began, causing the raccoon's yellow eyes to snap back to her in surprise. "would you be willin' to tell me what section of the forest closest to the shore his hole is in?" she asked. The raccoon blinked in shock, for a moment, before nodding.

"Are you _sure_? I mean, it's just a banana. Granted bananas are quite delicious tropical fruits; hard to find around these parts-"

"I would _love_ to tell you," the raccoon butted in. "in exchange for that banana." he ended with a grin. Raz smirked.

"If you think it's a suitable price to pay." she agreed, before tossing the banana to him as well.

"I've heard he dwells in the southernmost part; it's warmest there, less predators stalking the area too." Raz raised an eyebrow; if there was anything she'd gathered in her short time on this continental shard, it was that they'd docked on the southernmost spot.

"Sounds reasonable." she replied. "Even creatures like _him_ would want to avoid predators, I suppose." The raccoon rolled his eyes.

"I think he just wants to be alone; what with grieving the loss of his son for the past twenty-one _years_. As soon as he moved in _there_, everyone _else_ moved in up _here_." he replied. Raz nodded with a murmur of acknowledgement.

"I suppose I'd feel the same way if _I_ lost a child." she said thoughtfully. She tapped her pouch once more, and Squint presented her with a kiwi fruit. He also slipped his knife out for her. Raz took the kiwi in one hand and Squint's knife in the other, allowing her own devious smirk to show through. "Tell me, raccoon, have you evah' tasted a kiwi?" she asked. The critter looked up at her suspiciously.

"I can't say that I have, _kangaroo_." he replied warily. Raz continued to smirk, and turned her eyes back to the fruit. All that currently could be seen was its brown, outer a skin; a very unappealing color. Using Squint's knife, which seemed to make the raccoon nervous, she gently sliced the kiwi in half. The bright green fruit inside was instantly revealed, and she held it out for the raccoon to see.

"I've had quite a few in my time," she continued. "and I must admit, they're quite an experience. A bit sweet, a bit sour, and a tad crunchy from the seeds. You'd _nevah'_ find one around here though; such a _tropical_ fruit kiwis are." Raz explained. She saw interest growing in the other animal's eyes. "Now, I _know_ this is a bit of a big question, but that's why I put my kiwi out to barter you see. I figured, for such an important question, you'd want somethin' of a little more, _value_." she continued, casting him a sidelong glance.

"Well...you offer such _high quality_ payment for answers to your questions. I don't see why I should refuse." the raccoon replied. Raz chuckled.

"I like the way you think." she said. "But I'm afraid it's just a _bit_ more complicated." The raccoon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Well, a kiwi like _this_ one; ripe and sliced, ready to eat; I can't just trade it over for mere _words_ you see." the kangaroo explained. "It's a very _rare_, _fine_ fruit. If I were to pay for somethin' with it, I'd want to be sure I got my fruit's worth." The raccoon blinked at her confusedly for a moment, as though trying to process what she'd just said.

"And, what exactly would you call your 'fruit's worth'?" he asked.

"Ah well, I've got a lot of brothah's to feed. Growing boys, you could say."

"I'm _not_ a kid." Squint mumbled inaudibly from within her pouch. Raz resisted the urge to shush him.

"So, you'd want _food_ of some some sort along with the answer to your _question_ to compensate for trading off your _kiwi_?" the raccoon asked for confirmation.

"Well, it would make feedin' the family easiah', now wouldn't it?" Raz replied. The other animal nodded.

"I suppose." he agreed.

"So our deal is; an apple, a banana, _and_ the answah' to my question, in exchange; in exchange for this, _lovely_ kiwi?" Raz asked with a smirk. The raccoon nodded in confirmation.

"So what's your question?" he inquired.

"I was wondering if you could give me your _best_, most _accurate_ guess on where Magnus's hole is, within the boundaries you've already spoken." Raz replied. The raccoon blinked at her for a moment before replying.

"I've been near the place, _so they say_. Like I said; it's in the southernmost section of the forest closest to the shore. Rumor says he lives just inside the edge of the forest, in a large clearing, and I'm inclined to believe so."

"Any special reason?" Raz inquired. The raccoon glanced left and right before leaning in closer to her.

"I went exploring down there myself once; thought I could get a glimpse of Magnus _just_ to see if he looked as terrifying as the tales go. But I never let myself actually _find_ his hole, or whatever he lives in."

"Why not?" Raz asked with a raised eyebrow. "How close did you get?"

"Very, I assume. I started seeing _bones_ everywhere, and I figured they were just old remains of some predator's hunt. There were only a few, after all. But the further I journeyed, the more bones there were. Heaps of 'em littering the place. I thought maybe the area had been ravaged by humans, but it eventually reached the point where it just seemed like _too_ many even for a group of _humans_." the raccoon continued. Raz's eyes widened slightly.

The critter gave a shiver. "The whole place felt _creepy_, and, _unnatural_. Whoever Magnus is, he's killed off a _lot_ of creatures."

"Huh." Raz muttered. As much as she thought the plague of this land wasn't her crew's business...she was getting very curious about this Magnus. And again; there was always the possibility that he had some ties to Squint. The rabbit had no recollection of his blood parents, whomever they were, and it brought out pity in Raz. She couldn't remember anything about _her_ parents either. As Squint had become a brother to her, she thought it would be a sisterly thing to try an reunite him with either of his parents. Suddenly, however, things took an unexpected turn.

Squint's head popped out of her pouch, earning a round of gasps from the other animals gathered in the cavern. "Wait a minute! You mean this guy get's himself a horde of perfectly good bones, and he doesn't even use them for _anything_!?" he asked incredulously. The raccoon leapt back with a shriek.

"IT'S _HIM_! HE'S _HERE_! _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES_!" he screamed before tearing off as fast as he could. More screams erupted around the cavern, animals far smaller than Raz scurrying about madly and struggling to get out of the dirt-walled gathering place. Raz groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Squint, look what you've done!" she reprimanded over the din of panicking animals. "Hey!" she exclaimed as a few stray possums crashed into her leg, before shrieking loudly and running around her. Noticing that the raccoon had dropped the fruit she'd given him, Raz scooped them up and dropped them back into her pouch. The chaos had died down substantially, seeing as most of the cavern's previous occupants had fled. With a sigh Raz shoved the kiwi into Squint's paws, dropping his knife back into her pouch as well. "Here; eat this so it doesn't make my pouch sticky." she commanded, before hopping towards the exit. She could faintly hear the crowd's pandemonium from afar, as they were all no doubt struggling to get out, massed into one huge glob of terror.

"Well _so-rry_," Squint replied, his mouth full of kiwi fruit. "I was just shocked that this Magnus dude, for how scary people make him out to be, _doesn't_ find _some_ way to turn those bones into weapons. Mm, this is some _good_ kiwi fruit." he muttered.

"Well, that one doe _did_ mention he has powah' that no one else has been seen to match. I doubt he _needs_ bone weapons to scare people." Raz replied.

* * *

**And DONE! Finally! Took me forever to figure out what to do with this chapter, and I finally got it done! "****_I'm on top of the world, hey! I'm on top of the world, hey! Been waitin' on this for a while now, payin' my dues to the dirt! I've been waitin' to smile, hey!_****"**

**"****_Been holdin' it in for a while, hey! Take you with me if I can, been dreamin' of this since a child! I'm on top of the world!_****" Sorry, little celebratory moment there. XD But anyway, hope you guys liked this! Not much action, but I figured I should work on writing bargaining/haggling/dramatic trade..scenes, stuff. Whatever you categorize it as. So, plz leave a review and tell me what you think! :D Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**LionLover23**

**Salunatic**

**MusicRocks807**

**for reviewing the previous chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Within

"Besides, we got what we wanted out of him, right?" Squint asked.

"I guess so." Raz replied. She hopped out of the cavern at last, entering the large cave that served as its entrance. Looking out at the horizon, she took notice that the sun was almost set, and the sky was already dark. The kangaroo heaved a large sigh, the expanding of her stomach making Squint's presence in her pouch much more noticeable. But only for a moment.

"So? What next, Captain?" the rabbit questioned.

"So? What next, Captain?" the rabbit questioned.

"We gotta' get back to the ship," Raz replied. "The boys are gonna' be extra hungry, seein' as today was a lunch skipping' day." Whenever the crew visited land to restock their supplies, they tended to skip lunch for that day. And as the leader of the group, Raz knew she was responsible for getting the food back to the ship and everyone fed. Plus she was feeling quite weighed down with everything in her pouch; she was pretty sure she looked like she was carrying at least _two_ joeys... Her thoughts were interrupted by Squint wriggling out of her pouch and climbing up her front to perch on her right shoulder once more.

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ rather famished. Raz smirked and let out a snort.

"_Famished_? Mate, you just ate a whole kiwi!"

Hey, _I'm_ a 'growing boy', _remember_?" the rabbit teased. Raz rolled her eyes and started hopping towards the beach.

"If you grow a _millimetah'_ in anothah' year it'll be a miracle." she replied. Squint gave a mock pout and placed one paw over his heart, the other gripping her ear as always.

"Raz, you _wound_ me!" he exclaimed. "You think I'm just a short little puffball!"

"You _are_ a short little puffball!" Raz replied with a smirk. "You're a rabbit, gumby." Squint scoffed.

"Yeah yeah, smartie." he replied, before smirking himself. "At least I'm not a _giant_ who scares the living daylights out of people."

"You can scare the livin' daylights outta' people just by makin' sure they _see_ you." the kangaroo shot back.

"Fine, you win." Squint grumbled. Raz grinned cheekily.

"Don't ya' forget it."

* * *

Squint leapt off his sister's shoulder as they reboarded the ship, the sunlight disappearing under the water. "All right boys, sorry we took so long; got caught up in somethin'." Raz greeted. Gupta instantly scurried down from the mast, and Dobson stepped out of his guard position, both joining the rabbit and kangaroo. Flynn had come up the gangplank behind them, and now pulled it up into the deck. This was a safety precaution Raz had insisted on in order to prevent midnight attacks. Silas flew in, circling over the ship a couple of times, before flapping down and landing himself on the kangaroo's left shoulder. All five males gathered around their now sole female crew mate eagerly.

Squint gave a smirk and held back a chortle at how ridiculous Raz looked with her pouch distended do dramatically from all the fruit she was carting around. While covering up a relieved sigh, (from all but Squint) the kangaroo bent forward and tipped the copious amount of fruit from her pouch. The piel of food was dive-bombed by all but Raz herself, who stood and smirked in satisfaction, her mission for the day complete. She grabbed a few pieces and piled them in her arms, before hopping over to lounge against a particular block of ice on the deck. After grabbing a few pieces of his own, Squint ran over to join her, dropping his fruit into a pile with a contented sigh, then sitting among his dinner. He then blinked and looked up at the kangaroo beside him. "Hey, Raz?"

"Aren't you gonna' light the place?" he asked. Raz blinked, then put her fruit down.

"Oh, sorry boys, forgot it for a minute there!" she replied with a chuckle, before rising to her feet. "Toss a flint, would ya' Squint?" she asked, pulling yet another object out of her pouch. It was an odd stick, bent at the middle and flat like a disk. But it was oh so familiar to the pirates. The rabbit threw a piece of flint up to her level, which the kangaroo caught and struck across either end of her boomerang, before tossing it back to Squint. Then she cocked her arm back, closed one eye, tilted her head back slightly, and took aim. Then she whipped her arm forward, flicking her wrist and letting the boomerang fly.

Even though he was far below the tool's range, Squint still ducked down close to the deck and watched the weapon as it soared around the ship, its flaming tips lighting numerous lamps around the berg and in the rigging. He gazed in awe at the demonstration of his sister's skill, eyes following the boomerang, until it at last slapped back into Raz's palm, the kangaroo smiling extinguishing both ends with her own breath. She shook it for a moment, just to be safe, before dropping it back into her pouch. Squint grinned and began to clap, the rest of the crew joining in. The nightly lighting of the ship never failed to entertain the rough and tumble family; it was one of the few truly beautiful things the pirates got a chance to experience, and they drank it in every time. "You got _serious_ skill, Raz!" the rabbit praised. "There's somethin' about you and fire."

Raz chuckled and sat back down. "Nah', it's just the boomerang mate." she replied. "They're a native weapon where I come from; we came up with 'em. But they have multiple uses."

"Whatever it is, you got it _good_." Gupta agreed.

"I suppose." Raz replied. Then she picked up an apricot and held it poised in front of her mouth. "Now eat up boys. We've got somethin' special to do tomorrow." she said, before sinking her teeth into the fruit. Squint felt his heart leap excitedly; he was eager and curious to see about the 'Magnus' that everyone was so afraid of. Now that they had a good idea of how to find him, the whole crew could come along for the fun. After the evening meal had been eaten, shanties sung and merriment made, Raz announced it was time for sleep.

Squint never had a problem with bedtimes; as it were he used so much energy in the day that the moment the mention of sleep graced the kangaroo's lips, his eyelids began to droop and his stance to wobble. The rest of the crew made their way to their designated sleeping spots, yawning and stretching. Silas perched himself on a low limb close to the deck, Flynn laid himself comfortably on the deck itself, and Gupta curled up in a small, bowl-shaped impression in the ice. Dobson lay down against the side of the deck. Raz hopped up and lay herself down in a homemade hammock strung between the mast and a smaller tree. Squint, after waiting to make sure she had made herself comfortable, climbed up the smaller tree, then lithely hopped onto her stomach. Raz smirked sleepily at him for a moment, then closed her eyes and put both hands behind her head.

Squint gave a yawn himself, then dove down into her pouch. He wriggled down and burrowed himself as deep as he could, the pouch's environment perfectly warmed. The soft feeling of blood running through the many veins covering Raz's stomach and the inside wall of her pouch were welcoming to Squint, and her heartbeat in his ears as the most soothing thing in the world. The rabbit sighed in content, having been put to sleep with such things for as long as he could remember. Maybe his kind's typical home was a warren of rabbit burrows, all connected to one another or safety and family relations. Maybe rabbits were normally timid creatures, known to zip down into their warrens a the first sign of danger. And maybe mother does tended to leave their kits all alone most of the day for safety from predators.

But Squint had a warm pouch to burrow himself in when it was time for bed, or when something went terribly wrong, or even for his own safety. Squint had been raised in bravery and brashness, taught to stand up rather than back down. Squint had a sister who rarely left his side, or rather, _he_ hardly left _her_ side, as the case was. Raz didn't abandon him during the daylight hours; rather, she watched over him day-in and day-out, kept him out of danger and trouble, and performed all the duties of a mother and sister combined. Squint didn't have a hundred siblings to mess around with all day, but he _did_ have four older brothers to practice weaponry with and annoy. He didn't have an underground haven, but he _did_ have a giant ship that acted as a mobile home, taking him all over the world, allowing him to see more than any other rabbit in existence. No, Squint didn't have anything that a _normal_ rabbit did, but he had everything _he_ needed.

Squint smiled as his eyes fluttered closed, the blissful darkness that descended upon his mind ending his speculations abruptly. The sounds of flowing blood and a pumping heart left him, as they had done their job and were needed no more. He was dead to the world and its problems, its evils, its injustices. He was in the one place he never wanted to leave; the place that gave him peace and assurance above all else. His family was here, and he was content. All was right and well in _his_ home.

* * *

The next morning came, and the pirate ship was bustling with activity as always. Raz's voice boomed orders left and right, making sure everyone had a job to do and no one was left idle. When the last of his tasks was complete, Squint leapt up onto the captain's right shoulder, assuming his place of power. Raz was subconsciously swinging Gutt's sword around with expertise as she usually did when giving orders. One of Squint's feet began to excitedly tap Raz's shoulder slightly, a variation of his kind's way of warning others nearby with rapid thumping of a single foot. He rarely got scared or worried, but he couldn't suppress the natural instinct in any way, and so the crew took the thumping as the warning it was naturally intended to be when the occasion arose. Raz gave a smirk.

"Settle down jackrabbit." she said. "I don't want you makin' my shouldah' so sore I can't swing a simple sword around."

"Sorry Razzie." Squint replied, before frowning determinedly and stomping his previously unoccupied foot onto the tapping one, effectively stilling it. "You think I should work on that?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Nah', you can't stop it anymore than I can stop hoppin', mate." Raz replied, throwing the sawfish sword up into the air. It flipped and spun for a few moments, then began its descent. The kangaroo's eyes remained fixated on the weapon, calculating the right moment to catch the hilt in her palm. However, the multi-toothed blade caught her open hand instead, then clattered down to the ice deck. Raz hissed in pain and fisted her injured paw, clenching her other paw around it. All activity stopped as the crew turned to their captain, genuinely concerned. Raz gave a groan and released her paw, shaking it to get rid of the pain.

"You okay, Raz?" Squint asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, jackrabbit." the kangaroo replied. "Now _that_, that needs to be worked on." she added with a grin. Squint smirked back.

"Do you need _traitment médical_, _mon Capitan_?" Silas asked, perching himself on the kangaroo's left shoulder.

"Aye; it can wait 'till we go ashore." Raz replied. She bent down and retrieved the fallen sword, slipping it back into her pouch and standing tall. "Silas, be our eyes in the sky while we trek; warn us if somethin' comes up." she commanded. The petrel nodded.

"_Oui_, _mon Capitan_." he replied, then flapped his wings and took to the sky.

"Rest of us will proceed on foot." Raz announced, then began hopping down the gangplank. "We won't be gone long, since the gangplank's gonna' be left down and Flynn standin' guard." All but the elephant seal understood the subliminal message. "Let's move out!"

"Onward ho!" Squint cried excitedly with a grin.

* * *

**So there it is, guys! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Not much else to say...Thank you to: **

**MBSAVfan1**

**A.G. Wicked**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Within

The crew descended down onto the sandy beach once more, Squint and Raz in the lead. After making sure Flynn was secure in his guard position, Raz lead them up the beach into the trees. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Gupta asked.

"That jack Squint and I told ya'll about last night." the kangaroo replied. She had a habit of calling the males of other species by the same name as the males of her own. But it never bothered the pirates; rather it amused them to see the confused looks strangers gave Raz.

"Sounds fun." Gupta said. Squint turned halfway to look down at him with a wild grin.

"I know, right?! What's more fun than looking for an evil rabbit that scares everyone without ever showing himself?" he asked. The badger seriously considered his question for a moment.

"I'd have to say...mud baths. But only by _this_ much." Gupta replied, holding up two of his claws at extremely close proximity to each other. Squint rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it was a rhetorical question." He then held his chin thoughtfully with one paw, the other gripping Raz's ear as he leaned back from her shoulder in contemplation. "Although I have to admit, mud baths _are_ pretty nice, whenever we stay on land long enough for one."

"So, how are we to find this Magnus guy, Captain?" Dobson inquired.

"We found some raccoon who told us he lived in _this_ forest in particular." Raz replied. "If any of ya start seein' a surplus of bones, let us know so we can follow 'em." she commanded.

"Aye!" the rest of the crew responded. Squint , however, was on the lookout for something else at the moment. His eyes suddenly lit up upon spotting the desired object. He leapt off Raz's shoulder, hit the ground running, and sped over to one tree in particular. At its base was a group of small, yellow flowers. The rabbit whipped out his knife and cut a few stalks close to the ground. With his prize in tow, Squint raced back over to the group.

"What was that about?" Gupta asked upon his return.

"They're yarrow plants." the rabbit replied. "They'll make Raz better. Somewhat." He then turned and held one paw out to the kangaroo. "Now let me see that cut." he demanded. Raz bent down and lay the back of her paw in Squint's palm. The grey rabbit winced.

"_Yow_, Raz. If _this_ is what happens every time you try that trick, you _definitely_ gotta' work on it." he said. Raz smirked and rolled his eyes. Squint picked all the leaves off the small flowers, then tenderly pressed them into her palm. "There; now just hold those there until the bleeding stops." he instructed.

"You don't think I already _know_ that?" she asked. "I taught you everything you know." Squint shrugged.

"Guess your _methods_ of teaching stick." he replied with a grin. He then resumed his position on her shoulder, and the exploring pirates continued on. Once the blood flow had been clotted, Squint insisted on finding something to bandage Raz's paw with.

"Squint, I'm _fine_!" Raz insisted back. "I can bandage me own self up!"

"But you're _not_! _That's_ the problem!" Squint protested in retaliation. "You're just going along, not thinking about it! You wouldn't even be _talking_ about it right now if I hadn't brought it up!"

"I think you're forgetting who's the _oldah'_ one out of us two." Raz said, crossing her arms. The rest of the crew backed off nervously. If there was one reigning act of stupidity on the ship, it would be to get in the middle of a fight between Squint and Raz.

"Well you know what?! I think _you_ are t-!" Squint cut himself off as a strange force slammed itself into his mind. He suddenly grew still, ears erect and nose twitching, eyes wide. He stumbled. Back for a moment, blinking in surprise. Something pulsed in his head, and it soon became a pounding sensation.

"Squint?" Raz's concerned voice was far-off, water-logged and rippling. It was suddenly as if a blanket had been draped over the forest, a sensitive blanket that he could detect disturbances in. "Jackrabbit, wake up, _please_!" Raz begged, waving her uninjured hand in front of his face. Something was there, something alive; moving under the blanket, alerting Squint of its presence. And it was moving in their direction. "Squint, _what's wrong_?" Raz tried again, eyes wide and worried. He had to warn them.

More likely than not, whatever this mysterious thing was was, it was dangerous. What if it was preparing to attack them? Squint knew he had to do something, but he felt somewhat paralyzed all over. And how would he even communicate the possible danger if he gained some sort of hold over himself? An idea struck him. Knowing it was his only hope of warning his family, Squint slowly sucked in a deep breath. Then he concentrated all his willpower into his right foot.

It began to tap slowly at first, then it launched into all-out, fast-paced, bone-breaking thumping, smacking the dirt ground with all his might. Raz's reaction was instantaneous. She pivoted around and faced her back to him, the sound of a weapon being drawn from her pouch reaching Squint's ears. "DEFENSE FORMATION!" she hollered. Squint senses rather than saw the rest of the crew form a tight circle around him, all back to back. They had perfected such a technique secretly in their years under Gutt's rule, so that if a time ever came they could protect each other. "Squint, _try_ to tell us what it is." Raz encouraged gently. But the rabbit could only breathe low and deep, focused on the presence coming nearer and nearer.

He had never experienced something like this before, and it worried him. Instinct and his many years of pirate training told him to be cautious, to treat the unknown presence as a danger. But there was something else; something he couldn't quite put his paw on. So he continued to thump his foot, noticing the presence moving faster and faster. "Can you tell us which direction it's comin' from?" Raz tried again. But Squint had temporarily lost the ability to speak. He was tracking _something_, and he realized, with a start, that the _something_ was also tracking _him_.

"Can ya' tell us anythin', mate?" Raz attempted one last time. The pounding became harsh and painful, threatening to render Squint unconscious as the presence came disturbingly closer. It finally reached them, causing the non paralyzed pirates to tense. A tension Squint could feel in the air. His foot finally ceased its thumping, and for a moment he felt sure his heart had done the same. The very atmosphere seemed to hold its breath.

"Please step aside." The voice was very deep, and even pleasantly smooth. The pounding in Squint's head finally ceased, and he dropped to his hands and knees with a loud gasp.

"Jackrabbit?" he heard Raz ask worriedly.

"_Please_._ Step_._ Aside_._ Miss_." the voice repeated, even deeper than before with a tinge of impatience.

"_Why_?" Raz snapped. "Who are you, and how and _why_ did you paralyze my little brothah'!" Silence reigned for a moment. " Wait a minute...I know who you are! But, wait, that can't be! How come...You, you look just like-"

"The 'please' was me being polite. Now _move it_, kangaroo." the much deeper voice interrupted. Raz heaved a deep sigh, before slowly sidestepping to Squint's left. He looked up to see her standing with a confused, but ready-to-pounce expression, should something not go in her favor. She gripped her spear tightly in both paws, aiming it at another figure stood before Squint. At that pointed he shifted his gaze forward, looking up at the one who had caused his previous strange experience. He was shocked to find it was another rabbit.

They would have been a head taller than Squint, had he been standing. Their fur was the exact same dark grey shade as his own, their underside white as well. The stranger's fur was also smooth and much flatter than Squint's, which suggested regular grooming that one wouldn't find on a pirate ship. Since their head was tilted down to look at him, Squint noticed that the stranger's ears hung limp like Raz's, one crossed over the other. Squint's vision began to swim, but he managed to take note of the strange rabbit's dark, ebony eyes. Eyes that gazed at him with emotions he wasn't familiar with. His sight was further ruined by his eyes beginning to flutter closed.

His arms began to shake, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Raz's pouch and sleep for a thousand years. He gasped and groaned, tired and, for once in twenty-one years, _frightened_. "Jackrabbit?" Raz whispered. Squint's neck weakened, and he let his head drop with another groan/gasp. He felt the feel of an unfamiliar palm press just above his brow, the rest of the paw wrapping around his forehead.

"Shhhh." a voice soothed as his world went black. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

"_Magnus_." Raz hissed venomously. The second grey rabbit chuckled.

"The stranger knows my name. I trust my reputation precedes me." he replied, turning to give Raz a grin that disturbed the kangaroo. She gripped her spear tightly, keeping it aimed at him. If all the tales she'd heard of Magnus were true, then she didn't want him _anywhere_ near Squint. With a jerk of her head in signal, the rest of the conscious pirates aimed their weapons at the enemy.

"_What_ have you _done_ to Squint?" she demanded lowly. Magnus's ebony eyes widened, his grin stretching with pleasure. He turned to look back down at Squint, having knelt down to place his paw on the smaller rabbit's forehead a moment beforehand.

"So that _is_ his name." he muttered, his tone only serving to set Raz on edge even further. "In answer to your question; he made himself known on my radar, out of the blue. I decided it in my best interest to track him down and see just who he was. The only problem is, my _method_ of tracking seems to have worn him out." Magnus finished softly, then began to scoop Squint's unconscious form up into his arms. Raz leapt forward, the rest of the crew following suit and trapping Magnus in a ring of blades.

"Put 'im _down_!" she nearly screamed. Magnus frowned, his expression turning angry and sour, but Raz didn't give him a chance to reply. "I don't care _who_ or _what_ you think you are; _put my brothah' down_!" she commanded.

Gupta added in with a sneer, "Best obey Captain's orders." "After glancing around at the formidable ring of pirates, Magnus gently lowered Squint's upper half back to the ground. Once sure the younger rabbit had been released completely, Raz flipped her spear around and slammed the butte of it into Magnus, hurtling the older rabbit into a large, nearby tree trunk. He smacked into it with a groan, sliding down to the ground, our cold. With a sniff of satisfaction, Raz returned the spear to her pouch and bent down, scoping Squint up into her own embrace. Where he _belonged_.

"Back to the ship!" she commanded. "We'll remain there until Squint wakes up. No one objected. No one even questioned what would be done with Magnus; their Captain clearly wanted nothing more to do with him, and things would be as such.

* * *

**And there it is! Chapter 4! The pirates and Magnus finally cross paths! And it's ****_not_**** pretty...Random note: I just went and got a monster of a sunburn at a pool party...not too good right now. Another thing: MBSAVfan1 just updated 'Transformation' for the first time in weeks, so I highly suggest checking it out! Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**Saluntatic**

**MusicRocks807**

**for reviewing the previous chapters! Plz review this one and tell me what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 5

Within

Raz sat against her personal ice block, a knife in one hand, a rock in the other. She was sharpening the weapon, for she had noticed several nicks in its edges while inspecting her arsenal. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, the kangaroo was making sure each and every weapon was in top-notch condition. Her mission: protect Squint. Something about the way Magnus had tried to lift him up set of some sort of alarm off inside of her; some protective instinct of sorts. Magnus himself was bad news; if he had any sort of control over Squint...Raz shuddered. Then she resumed sharpening the blade.

She couldn't quite name this _feeling_ that controlled her decisions, but she knew it had something to do with the ebony-eyed rabbit. "I won't let him get his paws on you." she muttered to Squint, who was still asleep in her pouch. Earlier that morning she had emptied her pouch of all weapons (an act normally saved for the night) and tenderly placed Squint inside. In the one place she knew he would be safe. "I'll make sure you stay _far_ away from him."

"You are muttering again, _mon Capitan_." Silas commented, landing beside her.

"I don't _muttah'_." Raz replied half-halfheartedly.

"You do when you are worried."

"What would _I_ be worried about, Silas?"

"The fact that it is nearly time to light the ship and Squint has not yet awoken." the petrel replied. Raz gave a sigh and lowered the knife, gazing out at the sunset.

"He'll wake up Silas." she replied firmly. Under her breath she added wistfully, "He _has_ to."

"Muttering again."

"I _don't muttah'_." Raz insisted.

* * *

Squint groaned, his voice at last coming back to him. As he awoke, the pounding in his head returned, causing the rabbit to flinch and snuggle up against the firmer side of the soft enclosure he was in. Squint was worried; he didn't like the strange pounding, it meant something was wrong. He wanted things to be normal again; he wanted to forget the strange encounter with the mysterious rabbit. Suddenly, his paws brushed over small veins, the sensation of rushing liquid teasing his pads. The pounding sensation in his head was gradually replaced by a much more familiar rhythm in his ears. The pounding of a tremendous heart as it pumped blood through the veins over and over, just as it always had.

Squint gave a sigh as his eyes fluttered open, the familiar aspects of Raz's pouch having chased away whatever ailed him. He could tell she wasn't moving, for besides the life liquid rushing through her veins all was still. He gave a smile and shifted slightly, snuggling a little more into Raz's stomach, before stretching his limbs out with a yawn. His ears were vaguely able to pick up Raz and Silas's voices having some sort of argument about the kangaroo's mutterings. Or lack thereof. He chuckled; they _had_ to be back home. No way would Raz engage in such a conversation on the shore, in dangerous territory where alertness would be needed.

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes for a moment, before climbing up and poking his head out of Raz's pouch. "Hey guys." he slurred sleepily. "Wha's up?" Raz smirked and stroked his ears fondly.

"Apparently _you_, now." she replied. Raz turned to the petrel perched beside them. "Silas; go an' tell the boys it's dinnah' time."

_"Oui oui_, _mon Capitan_." the gull replied, before flapping off. Squint turned to look up at his sister figure.

"You put off dinner 'till I woke up, didn't you?" he asked with a sneaky grin. Raz smirked back and gave a shrug.

"It's a family meal; I thought the whole family ought to be present _and_ conscious." she replied. Squint chuckled. Raz's expression then became downcast. "Listen Squint, about what happened earliah'," she began. She gently pulled him out of her pouch, so that he was cradled securely against her chest. He leaned against her comfortably, trying to express his forgiveness. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I should have listened to ya'. I wasn't in my right mind today and, if something serious happened to you I...I'd nevah' forgive myself."

"Razzie, it's okay." Squint assured her with a drowsy smile. "We were both upset and...and flipped backwards." He gave her a crooked grin. "You know I couldn't stay mad at you forever." Raz smirked.

"Yeh." she replied softly. "I uh...I bandaged it up anyway." she added, moving her injured hand into his field of vision to show him a tightly sewed bandage of leaves wrapped securely around her palm.

"Wow. That looks like it took you _hours_." Squint commented.

"Heh, it _did_." Raz replied. Squint blinked in confusion, tilting his head.

"Huh?" he quizzed.

"Do you have any idea how long you were out, mate?" Raz asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's about time for me to be lightin' this place up." Squint blinked and looked around, suddenly noticing just how dark it was.

"Whoa...Man, I musta' been out all day." he speculated.

"No kiddin'. We were all startin' to think Magnus mighta' killed you or somethin'." Raz replied. Squint perked up at the name, the memory of his strange experience flooding back.

"Wait, Magnus...was he the one who got me all froze up?" he inquired. Raz nodded.

"Aye. He said somethin' about you showin' up on his radar. And then he was, I dunno', _trackin'_ you, I think." she replied.

"Why would he be tracking _me_?" Squint asked confusedly. Raz stared open-mouthed at him for a moment, before shutting her trap and lowering her head with a sigh. "Raz?" Squint asked gently, worry bubbling in his chest.

"I...I have a theory." she replied softly.

"And that theory _is_?" Squint prodded gently. Raz remained silent for another moment.

"How old are you Squint?" Raz asked, a look in her eyes stating they both knew the answer. And when Raz asked a question she knew the answer to, Squint knew she was trying to say something either very difficult or very obvious. Or even both.

"Twenty-one. Give or take six months." Squint replied, holding his paw up in a 'so-so' gesture.

"And how long has Magnus's son been declared gone walkabout and/or dead?" Squint scrunched his face, suddenly realizing what she was getting at.

"Oh _Raz_, you don't _really_ think..." he trailed off in a tone of disbelief. "I mean...I don't look _that_ much like the guy."

"Actually, Squint, you..." Raz replied, using one finger to tilt his face up to hers. "I got a good look at his face," she said lowly. "and...you look just like him." Squint blinked up at her, his mind at a loss for words. He suddenly gave a dry, cough-like laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, so _you_ think that _I'm_ the son of some _super-powerful_, _death bunny_?" he asked, beginning to giggle. "I know I'm not the most _pleasant_ character on this crew, but don't you think that's taking it a little too far?"

"Squint, that raccoon said Magnus lived in the southernmost forest. I _knew_ that that was where we docked. _How_ do you think I knew that?" Raz asked.

"Temperature, culture, an internal compass of sorts." the rabbit guessed blankly.

"I knew because I _remembah'ed_." Raz replied. Squint raised an eyebrow.

"Remembered what?" he asked. Raz was silent for a moment.

"The day you joined Gutt's crew. The day I _saved_ you." The rabbit's eyes widened at her reply. Even he didn't remember the day it had been said Raz fished him out of the water as a kit.

"W-what about that day?" he stuttered slightly.

"I remembah'...Gutt tellin' me we'd reached the southernmost point on the continent. Then Flynn started shoutin' about someone drownin', but none of us could get him to go in after you, seein' as he'd forgotten he could swim. So I threw a little net ovah'board and got you tangled up in it, then hauled ya' back up. And...it all happened right _here_, where the ship's anchored now." Squint stared at Raz with a gobsmacked expression. "But it's...it's all just a _theory_; plenty of rabbits live around here, you could be _anyone's_ kid." she continued, as if trying to sooth him. Squint's gaze left Raz, shifting to stare downwards.

Raz heaved a sigh, chest expanding against the rabbit in her arms, and then held him a little tighter after exhaling. Several minutes passed, with Raz shooing off anyone who tried to ask a question. After a while, Squint finally spoke. "You really think...he's my..._real_, _dad_?" he asked quietly, looking up at Raz with a heavy heart and a discombobulated mind. She frowned sadly at him with pitying eyes, then stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I think that..._this_ is where you came from Squint. No mattah' _who_ your mum and dad are. And that...if you _wish_...it's your quest to find 'em." she replied. Squint allowed her to hold him even tighter for a moment after that. "You ready for dinnah'?" she asked. Squint considered a meal with his rowdy brothers for a moment before replying. Then an odd truth hit him mercilessly.

The rest of the pirates were in no way _related_ to him by blood. As much as he saw them as family, they weren't a colony of rabbits, in fact they were each a completely different species. Whoever his real father was, he'd _never_ accept Silas, Gupta, Boris, and Flynn as honorary sons, and he'd _never_ call Raz a daughter. He'd denounce the family bond Squint had known all his life. He'd point out the ugly truth; that they were just a random bunch of creatures all thrown together in their early childhood. And as much as Squint tried to push such thoughts away, to remind himself that he had an unbreakable emotional bond with the pirate crew, it insisted on slamming him hard in the gutt after all these years.

That he had no blood ties to any of the animals that were closest to him. And it made him sick. He winced and buried his face in Raz's chest fur. "I'm not hungry." was the only thing only thing Squint managed to utter. He heard the kangaroo let out the world's smallest gasp, before stroking his ears gently. It was a while before she spoke again.

"You wanna' watch?" she whispered. Squint nodded, and allowed himself to be placed on his older sister's shoulder. He leaned into her neck, watching appreciatively as she lit either end of her boomerang, and then whipped it forwards just as always. His eyes drank in the beauty of their dark, bone-littered ship being lit by Raz's flames. At last it returned to her, and she set it on the deck once extinguished. "Time for bed then." she said with a small smile. Squint couldn't help but smile sleepily back at her, and fell forwards off her shoulder.

* * *

Magnus groaned and sat up as he awoke, before cracking his ebony eyes open. That kangaroo has taken his son. After _all_ these _years_ of thinking Squint drowned, he had been swiped from Magnus once again so easily. "No more." he muttered. This wasn't any old rabbit that was being dealt with; this was his _only son_. Alive and well. He slowly looked up to see that the moon had risen into a star filled sky.

A smile broke out on Magnus's face. "Sleep well, my boy." he said lovingly. "Sleep better and deeper than you ever have before. You're going to need it." With that Magnus slowly rose to his feet, and glanced around the scene of his son's latest disappearance. He spotted a conglomeration of animal prints nearby, and began strolling alongside them. All in all he felt better now than he had for the past twenty-one years.

"You've done well getting here, my son." Magnus said, before giving a chuckle. "I suppose I'll have to meet you halfway. After all, that kangaroo is _pretty_ difficult to separate from you.

* * *

**And there it is, guys! Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, I had trouble actually getting typed up. We have another little bit with Magnus in this one! Although, we still are only seeing minimal amounts of him...On a side note; I SO wish I could draw Squint's family that I made up for him. They're awesome. XD Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! That's odd, normally there are about two or three more to add to that list...Ah well, they're probably just busy. Plz review this chappie and tell me what you all think! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Within

The next morning Squint was bombarded by questions from his brothers. The rabbit was slightly cheered by such affection, but brushed it off as a sick stomach. He honestly didn't want to think about what he and Raz had conversed over the night before. However, he didn't leave Raz's shoulder for the duration of the morning, and the kangaroo seemed to exempt him from chores. They returned to the land for more fruit that day, the first stop being attaining lunch. After that, they set out to work on gathering fruit for the next six months at sea, piling it together at one location and then hauling it onto the ship in smaller increments. It was during the step in the process that Raz too Squint aside (just when he'd regained enough confidence to leave her shoulder to help gather) and brought him away from the rest of the group, leaving Silas in charge.

The rabbit happily perched on her shoulder once more, wondering why Raz had taken him so far away from the crew. "Somethin' up, Raz?" he asked after a while.

"I just...I think now might be a good time to show you somethin'." she replied somewhat guiltily. Squint's stomach tightened nervously; he could already tell this had to do with their conversation the night before.

"All right." he muttered back nervously. After another short while they came across a small pond, and Raz gently wrapped both hands around Squint, lifting him carefully off her shoulder. Then she set him down at the edge of the water. Raz allowed Squint to stand on his own, but stroked his ears for a few moments. "What did you wanna' show me?" Squint asked, gazing at their reflections. Raz sighed softly.

"Squint...what I did, what I _kept_ from you...I did it to _protect_ you." she said. Before Squint could ask, she gently unwrapped the seaweed strip from around his mid-drift. The rabbit was surprised; Raz hardly ever took the accessory off him, and never allowed Squint to remove it himself. The few times he could remember her doing such a thing before were when he had been sick as a child, and begged her for a tummy rub. She would always slip away and take him to a private corner of the ship, then have him lay down and try to go to sleep while she rubbed him. He could fathom no reason for her to remove it now. However, as the green plant was removed from his midsection, Squint was shocked by what he saw.

The white fur on his stomach was decorated by a large, _black_ design. It consisted of a thin line outer star, and inside that was a smaller, filled in star, with a tiny, completely black triangle on each tip of the outer star. Squint was awed by the simple yet stunning design, wondering where it could have come from. Eyes wide, he gently touched one edge of the outer star, unsure if he was even _supposed_ to be touching it. After a moment he ran his whole paw over his stomach, wondering (perhaps somewhat childishly) if the design made it feel any different than the rest of himself. "W-what...how did..._where_ did..." he stuttered confusedly, before turning to look up at Raz. "_W-why_ didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, spreading his paws in a helpless gesture, brow furrowed in confusion and a little pain.

Raz glanced away for a moment with a melancholy expression. "I was the first one to get a propah' look at ya', seein' as I untangled you from that net. You had to have only been a few months old at the time, six at the most. I saw those markings and...I thought...somethin' bad could happen to you. I picked you up off the deck and, held in a way that no one else could see, then told 'em to get some sort of wrap to keep you warm with. All they could find was a little scrap of seaweed, but back then you were small enough to fit in it. I made sure no one but _me_ evah' saw you with it off; I thought Gutt might've thrown you back ovah'board had he seen it, or done somethin' even _worse_ to ya'."

"I nevah' told _you_ eithah'...I didn't wanna' weigh you down with a secret like that your whole life." Raz replied. Squint slowly turned back to the pond, eyes fixated on the markings he'd been ignorant to his entire life. "Squint, _please_ don't take this the wrong way." the kangaroo pleaded, bending down and placing her paw on his lower back in a supportive and comforting gesture. The rabbit silent ran a paw over his stomach a few times more, before holding both arms out.

"Put it back on." he said quietly, voice trembling slightly. "Please." he added in a slight whimper. Prepared for such a request, Raz instantly began re-wrapping the strip of seaweed around his middle. Once finished, she waited to see if Squint wanted to climb back up on her shoulder. He stood still for another moment, eyes glued to the ground. "If...if none of this business with Magnus had ever come up, would you...would you have told me, eventually?" he asked quietly. He needed some form of reassurance that he could trust the kangaroo.

He didn't want to _not_ trust her, but...this was important. "Oh, Jackrabbit, of course!" Raz exclaimed, laying her paw on his head. "It's _your_ body. I just...I wanted to take care of you, because I knew you couldn't do it for yourself at the time. Now may be a bit late, but...but when I knew you were old enough to protect yourself, and maybe when Gutt wasn't around anymore, for whatever reason, I would have told you. I would have helped you figure out what they were and where they came from." she assured him. Squint felt relief flood him.

"But, Raz...what...what does it _mean_?" Squint asked, looking back up at her. Raz let her paw slide down the back of his head, stopping to spread over his shoulder blades.

"Well..._now_ I think we _both_ can _guess_ what it _means_." she replied gently. Squint sighed. He wasn't _mad_ at her. Not at all. Just overwhelmed by everything that had been happening recently. Before he could state that they should probably get back to the ship, a powerful force (greater than last time) rammed itself into his brain harshly, causing him pain almost immediately. He gasped and dropped to his knees, paws gripping his temples as his teeth clenched. He groaned as his head pounded once more, a searing pain ripping through his skull.

"Jackrabbit!" Raz exclaimed, waiting no longer to scoop him into an embrace. Once comfortably cradled, Squint released his head and simply dug himself into Raz's chest. "What's wrong? Is he tracking' you again?" Raz asked worriedly. Squint ground his teeth and nodded. "Oh," the kangaroo moaned pityingly, placing a paw on the back of his head. "It'll be all right, Jackrabbit." she promised soothingly.

Squint grunted and tried to mentally push out the pounding sensation from his head. To throw Magnus off his trail, to stop him from _finding_ Squint at all. "_Go away and_ stop bugging _me_!" he commanded mentally. He willed the pounding to cease, willed Magnus to lose the connection. After a moment, the painful experience was cut off sharply, and Squint blinked his eyes open, panting.

"You all right, mate?" Raz asked.

"Yeah I...I think I stopped him." Squint replied, uncurling himself slightly. Raz's eyes widened hopefully.

"You mean, he can't find you anymore?" she inquired, voice as hopeful as her expression.

"Uhm...not _forever_ he can't find me. Just not _now_." Squint replied. Raz set him in his favored perch on her shoulder, turning and hopping back to the ship.

"That's good enough," she replied. "we can get back and warn everyone." Raz hopped through the trees with all the speed a kangaroo possessed, Squint enjoying the ride immensely. The rush of cool air and the comfort of his position soothed the rabbit, causing him to smile. They soon arrived back at the ship, only to be welcomed back by a shocking sight. With a gasp Raz ducked behind a tree, both animals pressing their backs against the rough bark. Squint peeked around the plant to assure himself, and only felt a stone of dread drop in his marked stomach.

There Magnus stood, paws on his hips, his back to Raz and Squint, confronting the rest of their crew. "Oh no," he muttered.

"What do ya' see, Jackrabbit?" Raz whispered.

"Magnus; I didn't cut him off before he was able to find our ship." the rabbit replied.

"Aw, brumbies in the paddock." Raz muttered.

"I thought you didn't mutter?" Squint asked with a grin.

"Shut up and focus." Raz replied irritatedly. "We gotta' figure out why he's here and what he's up to." Squint rolled his eyes.

"I think it's pretty clear _why_ he's here," he replied. "it's _what_ he's doing _now_ that we should be worrying about." With that Squint attuned his ears to the further off conversation.

"I'm _here_ because you have a specific rabbit in your group that I need to speak with." Magnus spoke.

"Why?" Silas asked, as he was still in charge. "After our most recent _recontre_ with you, we are not too keen on letting you speak with him."

"I don't speak Spanish." Magnus replied in an annoyed tone. Squint scowled.

"It is _French_ that I speak, _mon adversaire_." Silas replied heatedly.

"I don't _care_ what you speak!" Magnus snapped. "My business is my own! Now tell me _where_ your rabbit companion is, or I will tear the answer from your throat _letter by letter_, until I get the information I want!" he threatened. Squint tensed significantly, lips parting, a low growl rising up from the back of his throat. It was one thing when someone insulted _him_; threatening his family was something else entirely.

"Squint, _wait_-!" Raz cautioned, but the rabbit was off like a rocket. He leapt off her shoulder and hit the ground running once more, speeding through the last few trees of the forest line before hitting sand. Magnus's voice, as he'd begun speaking once more, became louder and more distinct as he approached the crew. Fire blazed in his green irises as he charged down the beach.

"Now I'll give you one last _chance_," the taller rabbit began. "tell me where he is or I'll-" Magnus was cut off as Squint grabbed him from behind, spinning the other grey rabbit around, before sweeping both legs out from under him so the ebony-eyed bunny slammed into the sand on his back. Straddling his enemy, Squint whipped out his knife and pressed it threateningly to Magnus's neck. Green eyes glared into ebony as Squint finally got a good look at the one who had given him so much trouble recently. Squint bared his teeth in a silent snarl, both eyes surprisingly narrowed.

"_You_ aren't going to do _anything_ to them." he growled lowly. Magnus blinked in shock but was given no chance to reply.

"SURROUND THE ENEMY!" Raz commanded, charging up and drawing the sawfish sword from her pouch. The remaining pirates obeyed immediately, circling Squint and Magnus, grabbing a weapon from the number Raz threw into the air. At this point Magnus gave a smile.

"Squint," he said, as though addressing an old friend. "it's so nice to see you again. I believe the last time we met you'd conked out and your kangaroo captain cut our meeting short." he continued, shifting his gaze over to Raz for a moment. Squint only growled again and dug his knife a tad deeper into Magnus's throat.

"She's _helpful_ like that." he spat, not caring that his tone made the older rabbit wince slightly. "If you came to perhaps _recruit_ me, or make a better impression, I'm _not_ sorry to say you've _failed_." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Failed, have I?" he asked.

"I'm not too fond of people who _threaten_ and/or _insult_ me and my family." Squint replied. "Although I'm _very_ fond of the part where I get to _maul_ such idiots out of anger." he added dangerously. Magnus chuckled and gave a contented sigh.

"Ah, Squint, what you've become. I must say I'm _proud_ of what you've done with yourself." he replied fondly. He was silenced by a snarl from the knife bearing rabbit.

"_Raz's whole 'theory' is true._" Squint thought bitterly. "_The location, the time-frame, the tracking, the markings,_" He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious upon remembering the black markings adorning his fur, and in that moment became oh-so-grateful to Raz for wrapping him up in seaweed all his life. "_they all prove her right. This explains everyone's fear of me._" Squint intently examined the proudly smirking face beneath his own angrily scowling one. The strikingly similar features, bar the eyes, made his mind uneasy with realization.

"_It's true,_" he accepted mentally in a bitter voice, expression unchanging. Magnus's smirking face taunted him, ebony eyes striking his heart with their conveyed emotions and knowledge. The rest of the crew waited with bated breath for their captain's orders, but Raz remained silent, as if waiting for some sort of signal from Squint himself. The younger rabbit was roiling with unfamiliar emotions, all boiling and bubbling underneath the immense anger he currently directed at Magnus. "_After all the years I spent on a pirate ship,_ this..." Squint thought. "this _guy, is...is my father._"

* * *

**So there's chapter 6! Finally got it finished and posted! Sorry it took me forever, I got caught up discovering new music and stuff, but here it is! Lot's of drama and a secret revealed! Oh, and you should totally check out MBSAVfan1's new one-shot 'A Mother's Embrace'. I LUVED it! It was awesome! Plus it was all about Raz. XD Oh, and they finally updates 'Difficulties'! Thank you to:**

**Salunatic**

**MBSAVfan1**

**A.G. Wicked**

**for reviewing the previous chapter(s)! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Within

"Tell me why you're here." Squint demanded lowly.

"Well, I came to see _you_ obviously." Magnus replied softly.

"I've waited a long time to speak to you again, Squint."

"Yeah well, you got what you wanted; so start _talking_ before I ask Raz to _oh-so-kindly_ throw you _overboard_." Squint replied. Magnus chuckled.

"Marvelous." Squint heard him mutter almost inaudibly with an approving tone. "Perhaps we could converse somewhere in private?" Magnus asked. Squint considered such an idea for a moment. Exactly _how much_ damage could he do? What would Magnus proceed to do, running free around the crew again? Squint doubted he would be "safe" unless he was contained in some way.

"I'll think about it." he replied. Magnus raised an eyebrow, and Squint lifted his knife away from the older rabbit's neck. He pulled his arm back, and then smashed the hilt of his knife into Magnus's temple, promptly knocking him out. He heard Raz give a sniff of satisfaction, before the kangaroo scooped him up protectively, cradling him in one arm for a moment. Squint wouldn't deny enjoying the short embrace, before being placed on Raz's shoulder. With a commanding air, Raz stood tall and pointed her sword at the conked out rabbit.

"Secure our prisonah'!" she commanded. "I want him _incapable_ of _any_ form of escape!" The crew obeyed readily.

"Raz." Squint whispered.

"Aye, Jackrabbit." she replied, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"I think he should still be capable of proper conversation." he said. Raz blinked at him in surprise.

"Ya' don't _seriously_ wanna' _talk_ to him, do you?" she asked incredulously.

"He might be able to give me answers _no one else_ can." Squint replied, glancing away and fiddling with the edge of his seaweed wrap. He felt Raz's pitying gaze on him, but could sense her hesitancy to let him near his father again. The mere _thought_ that _Magnus_ sired him was an alien one to Squint. The image he had built up of the older rabbit didn't fit that of a _father_ in his mind. He looked back at the kangaroo. "One conversation." he said. "Just long enough to get what I want out of him."

"Then by _all_ means, toss him overboard so he hits his head on a rock in the sand." Squint added, crossing his arms. He was relieved by Raz's malicious grin, and smirked crookedly back.

"Fine. _One_ chat." she conceded. Squint gave a nod of agreement. "Boys;" The rest of the crew looked up upon Raz's call. "tie him up however you like, just make sure he can breath propah'ly an' talk."

"So no gagging?" Gupta asked disappointedly.

"_Well_, I wouldn't go _that_ far." Raz replied. The badger instantly perked back up. "Just make sure it's easy to untie; Squint's plannin' on interrogating' him latah'."

"Ooh, an interrogation, goodie!" Flynn exclaimed excitedly, clapping his flippers. "Can we watch?"

"_Oui oui, mon Capitan_!" Silas agreed eagerly. "Squint _interrogateur_ someone should be _very_ entertaining!" Squint suddenly felt nervous; he wasn't quite sure he was ready to reveal everything to his brothers yet. Raz's reply soothed him, however.

"I think it'd be safah' for _everyone_ if it was private." the kangaroo replied. "We don't know for sure yet everything Magnus is capable of, and he might be less likely to attack if only Squint is with him."

"True." Silas agreed. "Perhaps you will tell us how things went _afterwards_, hm?" he asked Squint. The rabbit considered it for a moment.

"Yeah." he replied with a small grin. "I guess I could."

"You sure, Jackrabbit?" Raz whispered with concern. Squint gave her one of his signature crooked grins.

"Sure I'm sure." he replied. "I'll be fine, Razzie." The kangaroo smiled back at him. It was then that Squint took a moment to revel in the fact that he was the only one to call the marsupial by name or nickname anymore.

* * *

Magnus groaned as he awoke from a bash to the head for the second time. He tried to shift around and stretch himself out. "Ugh, he must've been taking lessons from that kangaroo." he moaned.

"Actually I've taken a _lot_ of lessons from the captain." a voice spoke. Magnus opened his ebony eyes wide to see his son sitting cross-legged at a distance from him, frowning softly and holding a fishbone knife in one hand, a leaf gag in the other. Magnus smiled joyfully and went to move forward and embrace his offspring.

"Oh, Squint," he began, before realizing that he could only lean so far forward. At that point he realized his arms were suspended above his head in vine shackles, and his ankles were in the same state. There was a third vine tied around his stomach, all of their ends tied to a block of ice five times Magnus's size.

"In case you didn't get the drift, _no one_ on this ship trusts you, so we're not taking any chances." Squint explained.

"I see." Magnus replied, leaning back into a more comfortable position, expression calming. "I trust this is your idea of a private conversation?" he asked. Squint shrugged.

"Yeah actually. This is the setup I was thinkin' of." he replied. Magnus nodded.

"What an interesting position we're in now;" he commented. "a father who hasn't seen his son for about _twenty-one_ years, suddenly finds himself his offspring's captive."

"Yeah, seems a bit strange, doesn't it?" Squint agreed. Silence stretched between the two for a few moments. "Listen, I came here to ask you something. Or, a _few_ somethings, depending on how things turn out." Magnus smiled softly.

"Ask away, my son." he approved with a nod. Squint hesitated for a moment, before sighing and standing up, setting the objects he held aside.

"I was wondering...if you could tell me anything about...about _this_." he said, undoing a strip of seaweed wrapped around his stomach. Magnus smiled fondly with half-lidded eyes once the accessory was fully removed. It seemed to take all of Squint's willpower not to cover himself by any means necessary.

"Ah yes," he said, gazing at the black design of stars and triangles adorning his son's fur. "I _always_ wanted to tell you about _that_." he continued softly. "I _so_ looked forward to that conversation when you were _just_ a baby."

"Then tell me _now_." Squint demanded quietly, clenching the strap in one paw. there was a hard, demanding, _strong_ gaze in his eyes that he now directed at Magnus. The father rabbit sat up a bit straighter with pride as he examined his son. While wearing the strap it was hard to imagine, Squint's bare stomach was back underneath the small overhang of his slightly protruding chest, his torso not all one level. He was quite fit and surprisingly strong looking for a rabbit, even if he was shorter and somewhat smaller than Magnus.

If he had been in the company of any number of does in that moment, Magnus had no doubt they all would have found him attractive without his silly little seaweed sash. "_Very nice,_" he thought with pride. "_he should be physically strong as well as skilled in our art._"

"_Tell_ me _what_ it means." Squint insisted, taking a step closer.

"I remember the day I gave you those." Magnus said with a fond smile. Squint blinked, his eyes widening slightly.

"You..._you_ did this?" he asked, placing a paw over one half of his stomach, eyes not leaving the older rabbit.

"The day you were born." Magnus replied softly. Squint drew in a slight gasp, flinching.

"The day I was..." he muttered, looking away for a moment. Then he looked back at Magnus with the same demanding gaze as before. "When? Where? How long after I was born? Who all was there to see?" he asked. Magnus chuckled.

"So many questions; this must have been eating away at you your entire life." he commented. Squint faltered slightly.

"Not as long as you would think." he replied cryptically. "Just _tell_ me already!" he demanded again. Magnus gathered his thoughts for a moment, making sure he remembered every detail correctly.

"Your mother, Chereth, and I, didn't get along too well. Things were..._complicated_." he began carefully. "When you were born, I came to see you, as any father would. But...Chereth got the better of me." His voice became bitter, and regretful, as he remembered that day. "As it was, I was only allowed to have contact with _one_ of the fifteen kits she bore." Squint's eyes widened.

"Wha-wait-whoa, wait a minute! M-my mom; she...she had a litter of _fifteen_? I...I have _siblings_?" he asked incredulously, as though such a thought had never occurred to him.

"You have _sisters_." Magnus replied flatly. "Fourteen of them, all older than you."

"So I'm still the baby of the family, huh?" Squint muttered with a soft grin, half-lidded eyes glancing away

"What?" Magnus inquired confusedly.

"Nothing," Squint replied. "continue. When did you give me these markings?" Magnus sighed through his nose.

"I was forced to _choose_ one of my own children." he replied spitefully. "Only _one_ to have, to raise, to know. The rest _Chereth_ would take full responsibility for. I was _infuriated_, but I knew I would have to comply. I looked over the mass of puffballs at Chereth's side, all of them generally light and/or bright colors, except for two." The number seemed to attract Squint's attention.

"Two?" he inquired.

"Yes; one of them was a dark brown girl. The other was grey. The only grey one out of the entire litter. _You_." Magnus replied, making eye contact firmly with the younger buck. The revelation seemed to shock his son. "I guess, knowing _that_, it makes _sense_ you would have your mother's eyes." This seemed to shock Squint even more.

"I...I have..." he stuttered, blinking rapidly.

"Oh yes; same color, same shape." Magnus assured. "I knew, the moment you opened them for the first time and looked up at me...I knew you'd completely taken them from her. I could _never_ forget those eyes." His son seemed touched in some way for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Look, as _interesting_ as it is to hear about myself as a baby," Squint began. "could you _please_ tell me what these markings _mean_?" he pleaded, gesturing to his stomach with one paw. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Getting to that." he replied. "I figured you two were next to each other due to closeness in age. But...it was almost as if Chereth were trying to hide _you_, somehow. I knew there had to be some significant reason for her to do such a thing, so I asked her which one you were. She told me that you were the youngest, a boy. The _only_ boy." Squint nodded.

"I decided then that I would take you with me. You would be different grime your sisters." Magnus continued.

"Different _how_?" Squint asked. Magnus smiled softly.

"That's where _those_ come in." he replied, nodding to his son's stomach. Squint spread a paw over his markings, suddenly appearing self-conscious and uncomfortable. Magnus chuckled. "No need to be shy." he assured. "I put those there for a reason. To show you're _my_ son. To show your _power_."

Squint narrowed his eyes confusedly. "My...my _power_?" he asked in a bewildered voice. "W-what _power_?" he chuckled with a grin. "Trust me, I _have_ no special power. Unless you're talking about being second in command on a pirate ship." Magnus gave a laugh.

"_Oh no_," he replied. "I'm talking about something _much_, _much_ greater than being _second_ in command on a _pirate ship_." Squint regarded him suspiciously for a moment. "Come here," Magnus said, gesturing with his head. Squint took a wary step back. "I won't maul you, or Gutt you like a fish, or anything of that sort, I promise." the father buck assured. Squint hesitated for a moment, then picked up his knife.

He took slow, steady steps toward his father, Magnus itching to embrace him. "If you could, I'd appreciate at least _one_ of my arms free." he said once Squint stood before him. The younger pressed his knife to Magnus's throat, looking deeply into his eyes. Magnus stared back unwaveringly. "Please." he added softly. Squint held the gaze for a moment more, before pulling his knife back from his father's throat and tossing it to the other side of the small room they were in. He then reached up and began untiring Magnus's left arm.

He took slow, steady steps toward his father, Magnus itching to embrace him. "If you could, I'd appreciate at least _one_ of my arms free." he said once Squint stood before him. The younger pressed his knife to Magnus's throat, looking deeply into his eyes. Magnus stared back unwaveringly. "Please." he added softly. Squint held the gaze for a moment more, before pulling his knife back from his father's throat and tossing it to the other side of the small room they were in. He then reached up and began untying Magnus's left arm.

Looking up the older buck noticed that the vines tied to his wrists were looped over a high branch before being tied to the large block of ice. This, he realized, was what held his arms up over his head. He gave a small sigh of relief as his left arm was released, suddenly noticing just how sore both were. Squint then stood with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. "Please, sit." Magnus said with a nod, grinning softly. Squint eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before sitting cross-legged before him.

"So, what happened after that?" he asked.

"I took you back with me, but decided it in my best interest if I moved farther away from Chereth. So I moved into the forest near this shore." Magnus replied.

"So I've been told." Squint commented.

"It was in this new burrow I gave you my powers." Squint perked up curiously at this. "That was what gave you these markings." Magnus continued, reaching out and gently laying a paw over his son's stomach. Squint flinched dramatically, leaning back slightly. "It's all right." Magnus soothed. "I won't hurt you. You're my _son_."

The younger buck seemed pacified, and allowed Magnus to touch him. The older buck gently felt over Squint's stomach, then gave a fond smile. "Still there." he whispered.

"What is?" Squint asked suspiciously.

"The power I gave you." Magnus replied softly. "It's been trapped, your whole life, unused. Although, it could account for the violence of your personality." Squint seemed slightly intrigued by this information.

"How...what do you..." he asked confusedly. Magnus smiled and took Squint's paw, pressing it to his markings.

"Just _feel_." he said. "It's there." The younger buck closed his eyes and obeyed. After a moment he blinked them back open, lifting his paw away for a moment before gently replacing it. He looked down at his stomach in awe. "You feel that?" Magnus asked, placing his paw over Squint's. His son nodded.

"Yeah I...I've never felt it before." he said, as if confused. Magnus frowned in his own confusion.

"Why?" he asked. Squint suddenly seemed flustered and guilty. He glanced away.

"Well I...I didn't even _know_ I looked like this until...earlier this afternoon." he replied. Magnus's eyes widened.

"How could you _not_?" he asked incredulously." It's _impossible_ to miss; either you'd see it in your own reflection or someone would point it out to you."

"Unless _no one_ could see it, including _me_." Squint added. Magnus blinked in further confusion. Then he remembered the seaweed wrap. He looked back at Squint.

"You didn't put that on yourself." he stated.

"No." Squint replied softly.

"Someone _else_ saw those markings before _you_ did." Magnus muttered, face painted with shock. "_They_ put that sash on you; they _hid_ everything from you!" His emotions heightened from shock to anger as the truth hit him. Squint held both paws up in a plea for peace.

"She only did it to _protect_ me!" he exclaimed. "I-if Gutt saw, he might've-"

"_She_?" Magnus asked. "You mean the _captain_?" he continued incredulously.

"She wasn't _always_ the captain. She took charge after our previous captain was killed." Squint replied. "She saw the markings, yes, but...but she _didn't_ do anything to hurt me. She wanted to make sure no one, _especially_ Gutt, found out. She made sure no one ever saw, not even _me_. She may have only been a year old at the time, but she knew I couldn't bear a secret like _this_ when I was _that_ young." Squint explained. Magnus thought such information over for a moment.

"Magnus, she _didn't_ mean any harm by it." the younger buck insisted. Magnus sighed. then his expression slackened.

"I understand. She obviously just felt the desire to, _care_ for you." he said with a soft smile. Squint smiled.

"More than you'll ever know." he said. It was a simple comment, most likely in bragging, but what it implied set Magnus off on the inside. What right did this simple _kangaroo_ have to hold any sort of relationship with _his_ son? To treat him as...her _own_? He determined then and there that the captain was an obstacle he needed to 'remove' in the process of getting his son home.

"_He's too _attached _to this girl,_" Magnus thought. "_She'll have to go._" he decided. "Squint?" he asked carefully.

"What?" his son replied.

"What's the captain's name?" he inquired.

"Her name?" Squint repeated with a blink. Magnus nodded.

"Yes." he confirmed.

"Rasmussen." Squint replied. It was the older buck's turn to blink in confusion.

"Rassen, Rassmon, Rassuren-" he attempted. Squint smiled crookedly and gave a laugh, quelling Magnus's displeasures for the moment.

"Normally I just call her 'Raz'." he simplified. "Or 'Razzie'. Everybody else calls her 'Captain'. In some language or another."

"Oh? Is that something a First Mate normally does?" Magnus asked.

"Uh...I don't think so." Squint replied. "I think it's just because I'm closest to her, out of us all."

"Really?" Magnus inquired, interest heightened ever so slightly.

"Yeah..." Squint trailed off. Then he stood and reshackled Magnus's left arm. "None of that counted as me trusting you." he said.

"Clearly." Magnus replied. "Otherwise you would have released me by now."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Squint shot back, placing both paws on his hips.

"Well, you trusted me enough to put your weapon out of your own reach." Magnus reasoned. Squint grinned crookedly once more, throwing his head back with an even greater laugh than before.

"That wasn't _trusting_ you." he said. "That was making sure my weapon was out of _your_ reach and trusting that I could stop you if you only had one limb free." All previous tenderness and connection he'd displayed for Magnus disappeared in a flash, leaving behind aloofness and hostility. Squint turned and sauntered back to his knife, retieing the seaweed strap around himself before picking up the weapon and the leaf gag.

"Why are you so intent on hiding the _truth_ about yourself?" Magnus inquired. Squint frowned.

"You wouldn't understand unless you were _me_." he replied with a frown, before stashing the knife in his sash and heading back over to the older rabbit with the leaf gag.

"And I suppose you don't _trust_ me enough not to start a mutiny, or convince some of your crew to betray your captain?" Magnus asked dryly. Squint gave him a downright nasty smirk, and for once the older buck felt nervous in his son's presence.

"There's _no way_ you could _ever_ get _my_ crew to turn against Raz. Her attaining her current position was the best thing that ever happened to us. Besides," he added, kneeling down in front of Magnus. "it was the flag's idea, anyway." Magnus blinked in confusion.

"The _flag_-?" he started to ask, but Squint cut him off via wrapping the leaf gag around his mouth. Once finished he stood and began walking off.

"So goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the rats nibble at your feet." he said in farewell. At that point he reached an empty archway, leading out of the room, and turned back to Magnus with a serious expression. "Seriously, though; there's like twenty of 'em running around on the ship. I've had my toes chewed on, it _hurts_." he closed, before leaving the older buck to himself. Magnus sat and fumed for a moment, considering freeing himself. In the end, however, he decided against it.

"_He wouldn't be very fond of an over controlling and uncooperative father, now would he?_" he reasoned with himself. So he wriggled around until he was comfortable against the wall, pulled his legs closer to his body so they could be crossed comfortably, and closed his eyes, settling down to sleep. No sooner had he done all this, however, did the sound of scurrying claws on ice reach his ears, and his ebony eyes snapped back open. After a moment had passed, he saw one of the rats Squint had spoken of creep into a shaft of moonlight, and his eyes narrowed. Gathering a small ball of dark sand around his left fist, he straightened his fingers out and shot it at the rodent. The rat froze in surprise, before being enveloped by the black grains with a loud, terrified squeak. The sand swirled for a moment, before disappearing and leaving behind a bare skeleton.

The remaining rats whimpered and squeaked in fear, scampering away from Magnus with their lives. the rabbit settled down in satisfaction for the night.

* * *

**All right, so chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry it took me so long to post this, and at such a late hour. I haven't been doing a lot of typing recently, but I've been writing like crazy! I'm about three or four chapters ahead of what I've posted, and I've had to start writing in another book! XD But thankfully I finally got this up, I think it might be the longest chapter so far! Thank you to:**

**Salunatic**

**MBSAVfan1**

**A. **

**MusicRocks807**

**Guest**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! And also, there's a story by Diegorules483 called 'Ice Trekkin'', and it's this AWESOME crossover of 'Ice Age' and 'Star Trek'! I love it so far! XD You guys should totally check it out! Plz review and tell me what you thought of this chappie! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Within

Squint left his father to sleep, his previous curiosities quelled. However, new ponderings had entered his mind. His mother, Chereth, as Magnus had called her, was one of the biggest things nagging at him. His father had said he'd inherited her eyes, but everything else remained a mystery. What color was her fur? What did her face look like? Surely Squint had taken more than just her _eyes_.

Stopping for a moment, he turned and gazed intently at his reflection in the ice wall. Everything about his face reminded the rabbit of Magnus, bar his green eyes. After a moment he was interrupted by Gupta's reflection joining his with a smirk. Squint grinned back. "What up, Gupta?" he asked. The badger leaned in closer and slung an arm around his neck with brotherly affection, pulling Squint close. The rabbit was jerked slightly off balance, but settled for leaning against his oldest brother with one foot in the air.

"Nothing," the badger-flag replied, playfully ruffling Squint's ears. "just waiting for you to give us the _phalaphala_ of your _jijnasabadera_." Squint rolled his eyes.

"Do you and Silas ever _consider_ the fact that the rest of us _might_ appreciate it if you could speak one whole sentence in _English_ once in a while?" he asked. Gupta chuckled.

"Perhaps." he replied. "But can you repeat what I just said?"

"You said you were waiting for the results of my interrogation." Squint replied. Gupta smirked and patted his shoulder.

"You see? _That_ is why; you must learn to speak the languages of all the places in the world, as you travel to so many of them." he replied. Squint smirked crookedly and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he said. "You just think you're winning the little competition you and Silas came up with to see who could teach me to speak their language more fluently." Gupta blinked, expression slackening.

"Well, how much French has Silas taught you?" he asked, releasing his brother and leaning away slightly to cross his arms. Squint's expression became mischievous.

"_Plus que vous savez_." he replied, turning and sauntering off to the rest of the crew above deck. Gupta frantically chased after him, causing Squint's grin to widen.

"Wait-wait!" he called. "What was that? How much has he taught you? Tell me, _ehkana_!" the badger demanded. At last the two brothers reached above deck, joining the rest of the crew. Gupta settled himself by Silas, and the two instantly engaged in a debate over who was winning. Squint zipped over and hopped up onto Raz's shoulder, making sure he was comfortable.

He was still somewhat nervous about revealing his lineage to his brothers; they had always been family to him, but would that all end tonight? Would their attitudes toward him change the moment they knew? He sighed deeply, then smiled as Raz began scratching behind his jaw. After a moment he batted her paw away. "All right, all right! You think I want _everyone_ knowing about my 'sweet spot'?" he muttered. Raz chuckled.

"Just helpin' ya, Jackrabbit." she replied softly. Squint grunted.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"You sure you're ready for this, Squint?" she asked. The rabbit gave a solitary nod.

"'Course I am." he replied with a crooked grin. "Besides; I know a little more now." Raz smiled softly and gave a single nod back.

"So, baby _frere_, tell us what you got out of that _scelerat_, _Magnus_." Squint winced at Silas's tone, but held no harsh feelings towards him. The petrel didn't know the truth, none of them did. He couldn't blame them for anything they said, but it pained him strangely to hear their words of distaste.

"_Hyam_!" Gupta agreed. "Tell us if he whimpered, or cried!" Dobson nodded as Flynn clapped eagerly. Squint glanced away uncomfortably for a moment.

"Well...you see..Magnus uh...he..." The rabbit sighed. "There's this thing about...he and I." Gupta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is that?" he asked. Squint wet his lips.

"Magnus uh...I've met him before." he said. The crew (minus Raz) let their jaws drop in shock.

"What?! When, _frere_, when?" Silas demanded, his tone shocked.

"Uh...a long, _long_ time ago. I was probably only a few months old." the rabbit replied.

"Well, do you what was going on? Where you met him?" Gupta questioned.

"He was...ah, in _charge_ of me." Squint replied.

"Why would he be _en charge_ of _vous_, _frere_?"Silas questioned with utmost confusion.

"Because, he..." Squint trailed off with a sigh. "He has, a direct, relation, to me."

"Well what's that?" Flynn asked in an innocent voice as ever.

"He's my...my _dad_." Squint replied softly. The crew's shock from his previous revealing was nothing compared to the look on their faces now.

"He...he is your..." Gupta began.

"_Pere_?" Silas finished incredulously. Squint shrugged and crossed his arms.

"You guys can't be _that_ surprised." he replied in an unsure tone. "I mean, you've _all_ gotten a good _look_ at him. Couldn't you tell how, you know, _similar_ we look?"

"So...he _told_ you all this?" Gupta asked.

"Um...yes, but...someone _else_, ah...informed me of the possibility first." Squint replied.

"But..._who else_ would have know, Squint?" Flynn asked. Squint sighed.

"Well..." he began uncertainly.

"I did." Raz cut in firmly. Squint glanced over to see her wearing a hard expression. She gently reached one paw over and stroked his ears. "After everything I'd heard about Magnus's long-lost son, and Squint's first experience when we met him...I put two an' two togethah'."

"Wha...but, _why_ would he believe _your_ words over a conclusion he could draw _himself_ and possibly disregard?" Gupta inquired confusedly. Before Raz could answer, Squint jumped off her shoulder, standing before his family. His expression was a morose one, but he stood tall and gripped the edge of his seaweed strap.

"Because she revealed these to me." he stated. Squint then unwrapped the accessory, holding it to the side. Nothing was covered now. They could all see; they all knew. "Magnus gave them to me the day I was born. He also keeps making weird claims about me having powers, but that's up for discussion." Squint added flippantly. "Point is, he'd my dad. My..._real_, dad."

All was silent for a while as Squint awaited his brothers' verdict. "I _excuses_,_ frere_." Silas finally said with sincerity. "I had no idea he had such a close relation to you."

"Well, we're not exactly _close_, yet. I mean, I just _met_ the guy and he's saying all kinds of weird _stuff_ about me." Squint replied, relieved that so far _one_ of his brothers held no grudge against him.

"But he's your _papa_!" Gupta added. "We should have...spoken _kinder_."

"Ah, don't beat yourselves up over it." Squint assured with a grin, at ease at last, leaning back against Raz's shoulder in a relaxed fashion. "He's really just a crazy, depressed hermit. Plus he hasn't had the _best_ family life."

"Best _family_ life?" Raz inquired.

"Yeah, he and my mom didn't get along too great, and then she kept all their kids away from him except for me, so things weren't going too well for him. Then of course _I_ went missing, and I think he's gone just a _little_ loopy." Squint replied.

"Wait, _kids_? You mean...you have, othah' siblings?" Raz asked somewhat hesitantly. Squint nodded, but dismissed the subject quickly.

"Yeah, but, it's not like I've ever met 'em before, and neither has Magnus for that matter. I think he was so excited when he found me because I'm the only one of his kids he's ever known." Raz nodded silently, and the message of dismissal seemed to wave through the rest of the crew.

"He's probably a bit, _off_ because he missed you so much, Squint." Flynn suggested. Squint shrugged.

"Probably." he agreed.

"What's up with his whole obsession ovah' you havin' _powah'_?" Raz asked, as if trying to redirect the conversation.

"I'm not even _sure_." Squint replied with an eye roll. "I think he's been living alone for too long."

"So, how did he give you those markings?" Silas inquired. Squint scoffed.

"He said something about _giving_ me the power. I _still_ don't completely get that subject, but he's just _adamant_ that I'm supposed to have this..." He struggled for a proper term. "this _ability_."

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Dobson asked point blank. Squint glanced away thoughtfully for a moment.

"Honestly? I think he did something to me when I was a baby; whether he dropped me on my head or decided to get creative with a little paint, I don't know." he replied, causing ripples of laughter throughout his family. "And he hasn't had the most joyous life. So...I think he just needs a little help in all honesty."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is we can help him." Raz said with a smirk, arms crossed. "Maybe you could teach him a few knife forms, Squint. I betchya' some quality time would raise his sanity levels a bit and calm him down some." she suggested. Squint thought it over for a moment, before smiling crookedly and nodding.

"That might actually work. he replied. "I think he would enjoy that; he seems like the kind of guy who'd have fun with knives." he replied.

"Well he's _your_ papa! I would think weaponry is in your blood." Gupta commented with a smirk. Squint rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist grinning all the same. And maybe Raz was right; perhaps Magnus would make more sense if his life became a little more normal. All in all, the rabbit was glad that his pirate family accepted him for who he was, and that his blood father was in no position to attack said family.

"All right then," Raz said, taking control like the captain she was. "time for us lot to be gettin' ta' bed." Squint complied wholeheartedly, hopping readily into her already empty pouch. He snuggled himself deep down into the warmth her pouch provided, instantly feeling safe and protected. After giving a happy sigh, he looked at the seaweed strap still clutched in his paw. All his life (that he could remember) it had served as a protective covering, kept his secret safe, and had basically acted as a fashion statement, or even clothing. Not wearing it felt strange. At least outside of his sister's pouch.

He gently pressed his paw to his marked fur, feeling his stomach. That same, soft pulse was there, hardly noticeable unless you _tried_ to find it. Magnus had called it evidence of his power, but Squint found such a concept hard to believe. Had he _truly_, all his life, harbored some great power? Was it _really_ what accounted for his violent, combat-loving nature? Or...could it simply be his own heartbeat? Could Magnus simply be a depressed, separated father who'd missed his only son immensely?

Squint shook his head slightly and released the seaweed sash, curling up into a comfortable ball and feeling Raz's pulse instead. He allowed all the comforts of the pouch to put him to sleep, all worries and discomforts disappearing inn the place he was raised in. Yet, he couldn't help but feel somewhat interested in learning about his blood father.

* * *

Raz settled down in her hammock, Squint already tucked away securely in her pouch. Unable to sleep but dog-tired from the recent havoc she'd been experiencing, the kangaroo lay one paw over the small lump that was Squint, and her anxieties flared up. Something told her that allowing Magnus on her ship was a dangerous game to be playing. She didn't mind Squint seeing his long-lost father; rather she thought he was lucky. Raz herself wished to meet at least _one_ of her blood parents. But... a sixth sense of some sort _screamed_ at her to stay away from Magnus. Problem was, it appeared hard to assure herself whether the new buck was _really_ friend or foe.

Raz hadn't seen anything _too_ terribly drastic occur. Yet. Magnus had (so far) mentally connected to Squint, scouted him out of an entire forest without prior knowledge, managed to knock him out cold, _and_ he'd threatened her crew. But besides that, _physically_, he'd been practically _harmless_. Maybe Squint was right; his father was simply grumpy, lonely, _deranged_ old rabbit who'd lived all alone in his depression for too long. But then again, _very_ strange things had been since he'd come in contact with the crew. What if Magnus _did_ possess a large amount of destructive power, and had simply kept himself in check all this time?

And if it was _true_ that he'd passed said power on to Squint, then why had the younger buck never been able to use it? What secrets did Squint hold that he himself didn't know about? That _Raz_ didn't know about? The second possibility scared the kangaroo more than the first. She had protected him all his life from the trouble those markings could have provoked if gone uncovered. What if there was something else now, something Raz needed to protect Squint from that she _didn't_ know? That _neither_ of them knew?

And what if she'd requested said possible danger to be shackled down in the brig of her ship? With a deep sigh and a shiver, Raz rolled over onto her side, keeping her paw positioned over Squint. She wouldn't fret about it right now; her little was safe and out of the clutches of Magnus. Now she could sleep peacefully, knowing Squint was out of harm's way. Yet still; something niggled in the back of her mind that Squint wouldn't _totally_ be safe until Magnus was gone.

And little did she know, the older rabbit buck was positive that Squint would not completely be _his_ son again until his surrogate mother was out of the picture altogether.

* * *

**So there's chapter 8, guys! Sorry, this took me longer than I hoped to get up because I couldn't get it copied and pasted over to a Doc for a while. But I _did_ start typing chapter 9, and let's just say that one finally get's into the good stuff! ;D So yeah, hope you guys liked this one! Lot's of family stuff here, and whatnot. Thank you to: **

**MBSAVfan1**

**MusicRocks807**

**Salunatic**

**rabidcheeseball**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! Oh, and rabidcheeseball has this awesome story they're writing about the pirates called 'Lost and Found'. You guys should seriously check it out! Plz review this chapter and tell me what you think!**

_**In Christ alone, my hope is found**_

_**He is my light, my strength, my song**_

_**This cornerstone, this solid ground**_

_**Firm through the fiercest drought and storm**_

_**What heights of love, what depths of peace**_

_**When fears are stilled, when strivings cease**_

_**My comforter, my all-in-all**_

_**Here in the love of Christ I stand**_

_**There in the ground His body lay**_

_**Light of the world by darkness slain**_

_**Then bursting forth in glorious day**_

_**Up from the grave He rose again!**_

_**And as He stands in victory**_

_**Sin's curse has lost its grip on me**_

_**For I am His and He is mine**_

_**Bought with the precious blood of Christ**_

_**No guilt in life, no fear in death**_

_**This is the power of Christ in me**_

_**From life's first cry to final breath**_

_**Jesus commands my destiny**_

_**No power of hell, no scheme of man**_

_**Can ever pluck me from His hand**_

_**Till He returns or calls me home**_

_**Here in the power of Christ I'll stand**_

(In Christ Alone; Owl City)


	10. Chapter 9

Within

The sun rose beautifully over the water when morning came, turning the sky various shades of dark purple, then red, then pink, dying the clouds peach, before finally breaking into the familiar blue. Raz awoke just in time to witness the entire spectacle, smiling softly as the sun's heat washed over her. It was pleasant and reassuring, as if to tell her all would end well. She gently placed a paw over the still lump in her pouch that was Squint, thoughts turning to his father. With an emotionless expression she gazed out at the calm ocean, trying to figure out where to take _her_ relationship with Magnus. No doubt she would have to relinquish a little a considerable amount of Squint as her First Mate so the two rabbits could get to know each other better. That alone made her a tad uncomfortable; she didn't want Squint out of her sight for too long.

Maybe she worried about him that much; maybe she just enjoyed his company to that degree. However, she was willing to give up her second in command so Magnus could receive the time he deserved. A sad frown graced her features as such a truth hit home; _Magnus_ had the right to Squint, not _her_. And she could not deprive a parent of his or her child. With a heavy sigh the kangaroo rolled over, sat up, and hopped out of her hammock. She glanced around her crew for a moment, noting their still sleeping forms all around the ship. Then she grabbed the sawfish sword from the pile of weapons beside her bed, and observed it for a moment.

Satisfied, she began hopping towards the lower deck, making her way down the ice corridor, before coming across an arched entryway. Across the brig, which was surprisingly large, Magnus was shackled to the ice block, gagged, fast asleep. With a determined frown, she hopped over and slashed the leaf gag off Magnus's face. The grey buck awoke with a start, looking around in a surprised fashion and blinking rapidly. Then, upon focusing on her, his ebony eyes widened. "You!" he exclaimed.

"Aye." Raz cut him off in a tone that brooked no argument. "Now listen up, and listen _good_," she began, poking Magnus's nose lightly with her sword, causing him to go cross-eyed for a moment. "ya' _troublesome twerp_." she added under her breath. She drew in a deep one before continuing. "You an' Squint are lucky. _I_ lost my parents when I was a little oldah' than your son. I've _always_ wanted to meet my mummy and daddy."

"Squint has always been a little curious about his birth family too. _Now_ he has _you_, and _you_ have _him_. I don't trust you yet, and I don't know if I evah' will. But I believe Squint deserves a chance to get his family back. And he _wants_ to get to know you." Raz continued. "I've done _all_ I can to take care of him for as long as _eithah'_ of us can remembah'. And as his _fathah'_, I expect _you_ to make a similah' effort."

"So what you're saying is?" Magnus asked. Raz repositioned the tip of her sword so it was gently pressed against the buck's throat. Both animals now wore firm expressions, each looking as though they thought they had an advantage in the situation. Although Raz couldn't see Magnus's advantage as long as _she_ was the one with the sword at _his_ throat.

"My _point_ is that I'm givin' you a chance to the the loving fathah' Squint deserves. If you make so much as _one_ slip-up, say _one_ wrong thing, put him into _any_ sort of _dangah'_," Here Raz refrained from drawing just the smallest drop of blood in her anger, as the younger buck in her pouch could awaken at any moment and see what was going on. "I'll _gutt_ you like a slimy little fish, _grind_ your tiny little bones into grains like _sand_, make _trinkets_ out of your lucky _rabbit feet_, and turn the rest of your various body parts into _decorations_." Neither animal broke the gaze. "_Am I clear_?" Raz hissed through ground teeth.

"Like a still pond on a sunny, breeze-less day." Magnus replied calmly, belying the fire Raz could see blazing in his dark eyes. The kangaroo sniffed.

"I'll give you ten points for your _poetic_ side." she spat humorlessly. After another moment, she pulled her sword back, and felt a spark of inner triumph as Magnus seemed to relax, as though he'd been tense at such close proximity to her weapon. "Go along with _my_ terms, Magnus, and you and I will get along just fine." Raz added. At that point something stirred in Raz's pouch, and she made sure her sword was out of range to injure Magnus. She gently placed a paw over the wiggling lump, and after a moment Squint stuck his head out into view. One of his ears was flopped comically over his face, covering his right eye as he sleepily rubbed his left one, causing Raz to smile fondly. The rabbit gave a wide yawn as he flipped his stray ear back over his head.

"Morning Razzie." he greeted blearily, before his gaze landed on his father. "Oh, hey, morning Magnus." he greeted with the same amount of sleepiness. Magnus's gaze, which had been shooting Raz a harsh glare, softened as his eyes shifted to Squint, although he didn't smile.

"Good morning, son." he replied gently. Squint gave another yawn and closed his eyes, stretching his arms out.

As he yawned, he asked, "What're you doin' in here so early, Raz?"

"Oh, just having a little chat with your _fathah'_." Raz replied nonchalantly. "Makin' sure we _undah'stand_ each othah' and all." Squint hummed drowsily, not being awake enough to fully perceive the implications of what she'd said. He then ducked back inside her pouch, squiggled around for a few moments more, before jumping out completely, seaweed sash wrapped around him and knife in paw. He placed his paws on his hips and looked Magnus up and down for a moment.

"So, how's this gonna' go down?" he asked.

"I haven't given that much thought yet." Raz replied. she held her chin in speculation for minute, Magnus eyeing the two suspiciously. "I guess we could let his arms free, so he'd only be bound by his ankles. That is, _if_ you feel ready to handle him." she suggested finally. Squint nodded.

"Yeah, that would do it." he agreed. "I'll go grab him a knife. Could you give him a little more length on the legs, though? He'll be moving around a lot." Raz nodded.

"Aye. Get him a nice beginnah's one." she that Squint gave her a crooked grin, saluted, and zipped off. Raz bent down and began untying the bonds around Magnus's wrists.

"Here's your chance, _bunny boy_." she muttered. "_Don't_ try to ovah'powah' Squint, and you'll have gained a _smidgen_ of my trust." The grey buck rolled his eyes.

"I can't _wait_ to get started." he drawled sarcastically. Raz paused, giving him a nasty smirk.

"Me neithah'." she replied wholeheartedly.

"Listen, Razzmoness-"

"You may call me 'Captain'," Raz cut him off. "seein' as I'm the one who holds such a rank on this ship."

"And yet my _son_ is given the privilege of calling you by name?" Magnus inquired with an indignant voice.

"Your _son_ has been under my care and tutelage since he was practically an infant due to _your_ lack of parenting." Raz replied coolly. Magnus stared at her in shock, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Then he jumped to his feet, now free paws clenching angrily. His teeth ground together loudly as he glared up at her. Raz remained unmoving.

"You're going to _wish_ you'd left me tied up!"" he growled. At that exact moment however, Squint returned.

"Hey guys! I was thinking-" He stopped short upon noticing the threatening and angry positions the two were in. "Uh...are you two okay?" Raz raised herself up slightly, glad the younger buck had come in time to forestall the imminent fight.

"It's nothin', Jackrabbit." she replied. "Magnus here was tryin' to start a little squabble about the extra length I'm gonna' give him." With that she hopped over to the ice block that served as a counterweight to contain Magnus and began untying the vines. She would retie them a little closer to their ends, effectively allowing Magnus the freedom of motion. Squint chuckled and sauntered over to his now standing father, twirling one knife in each paw.

"Well, he must have put up a valiant effort; you looked about ready to squabble back." he replied. Raz smirked and gave a scoff.

* * *

Squint approached his father, doing his best not to appear squeamish. He tried to appear unfazed by the other rabbit's presence, but in all truth felt a little unnerved. It was the first time he could remember seeing another rabbit, and the fact that it was his long-lost father made things all the more difficult. So Squint resigned to acting the way he did best. He smirked mischievously up at Magnus, not at all intimidated by the fact that the older buck was a head taller and a considerable bit wider than himself. "I wouldn't push your luck with her." Squint commented, leaning on the hilt of his knife and twirling the one he'd fetched for his father in his fingers. "Raz doesn't take flack; and squabbling is one of the things that _really_ sets her off."

"Is that so?" Magnus asked disinterestedly, glancing sidelong at the kangaroo. "I bet there are quite a _few_ things that _really_ set her off." Squint sighed internally; he knew it. They were _not_ getting along. He couldn't fathom why, though; Magnus had done nothing in the way of _seriously_ hurting Squint, and Raz did what she did because she was captain, only seeking to protect her little brother.

"Eh, just try _not_ to get on her nerves. Then you might only annoy her on accident." he replied. With that he held out the beginner's knife to Magnus. The older buck eyed the weapon for a moment, as if confused. Squint sighed and rolled his eyes. "_Sometime_ today, please." Magnus's eyes shifted between Squint and the bone knife, he hesitantly took it in his own paw.

He held the weapon out for examination, one end in each paw. "It's one of Razzie's best, even for a beginner." Squint explained. Magnus's ebony eyes flickered up to his.

"She made this?" he asked with a slightly disbelieving tone. Squint felt the need to defend his sister's skill.

"Yep. She makes _all_ the crew's weapons." he replied proudly. "And she's taught me how to use each one. Although, some of 'em I've only watched and listened." he added a bit sheepishly. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, stuff like her flail, and her bolas." Squint replied. The older rabbit blinked in confusion.

"What on _earth_ are-?" he began. Squint cut him off with a wave of his paw.

"Forget it. That's not what we're focusing on." he interrupted. "Does that one feel balanced enough for you?" he asked, nodding at the knife in his father's paws. Magnus seemed to test it for a moment more, shifting the knife to a single paw grip, bouncing it up and down.

"It's a bit heavier than what I'm used to working with." he said at length. Squint blinked in surprise.

"You mean you've trained with knives before?" he asked. His father smirked.

"Heh, well, in a way I guess you could say that." he replied.

"What does that mean?" Squint inquired. Magnus's grin fell, and his gaze shifted. Squint's eyes followed the gaze of his father, both looking at Raz.

"It means something I'd rather not discuss here." Magnus replied. Raz's eyes snapped up suspiciously to the pair, he sword spinning effortlessly in one paw. Squint raised an eyebrow, turning his eyes back to his father. As much as he wanted to say 'Suck it up,'cause Raz ain't leaving.', he figured everything would be a lot simpler if he allowed Magnus his privacy.

"Okay," he replied, drawing the single word out as he tried to come up with a way to break the tense moment. "So, how much do you know? There's a lot of knife forms." Magnus grinned crookedly, an expression that strangely reminded Squint of himself.

"Why don't you find out?" he asked. Squint grinned, setting one foot behind him in a back stance and holding his knife out in front of himself.

"One question," he began. "is this going to be particularly knife or sword styled?" Squint felt he should ask; for creatures of their size, knives were often used more like swords in a duel. Magnus took on a similar stance.

"Let's make it sword. I find that always lasts longer in battle." he replied. And with that, the duel began.

Raz watched (with slight apprehension) as Squint and Magnus launched headlong into a duel. She knew Squint had the utmost skill in weapons his size; he was the best she'd trained out of the entire crew. And yet...she felt slightly frightened at the thought of this practical _stranger_, parent or no, going up against Squint in an out-of-the-blue duel. Her claws dug into her crossed arms as Squint began taking small, slow steps, circling Magnus. The older buck turned, following Squint with his own blade held up. The kangaroo tried to calm herself, going through a mental checklist of the things Squint was doing correctly. So far he was doing well; Raz had drilled the importance of waiting and circling when combat had begun into Squint relentlessly.

All the same; while this was a simple practice fight, mere _play_ that Squint engaged in quite often, they were still using real blades. And even _those_ Squint was used to playing with in the wildest of ways. But this..._this_ was different. Magnus had skill; she could tell by the look in his eyes. What she _didn't_ know was if his skill was greater than that of Squint's. And _that_ was what scared her. As much as she wanted to declare this match over before it started, Raz knew it would be good experience for Squint to fight someone with greater skill than himself.

"_Please don't kill yourself, Jackrabbit._" she thought worriedly.

* * *

**So there's chapter 9! Things are starting to spice up, finally! We get a little more interaction between Squint and Magnus! Thank you to: **

**rabidcheeseball**

**A.G. Wicked**

**MBSAVfan1**

**Salunatic**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! :D Plz review this one and tell me what you guys think!**

_**We pray for blessings, we pray for peace.**_  
_**Comfort for family, protection while we sleep.**_  
_**We pray for healing, for prosperity.**_  
_**We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering.**_  
_**And all the while, You hear each spoken need.**_  
_**Your love us way too much to give us lesser things.**_

_**'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops?**_  
_**What if Your healing comes through tears?**_  
_**What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near?**_  
_**What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise?**_

_**We pray for wisdom, Your voice to hear.**_  
_**We cry in anger when we cannot feel You near.**_  
_**We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love.**_  
_**As if every promise from Your word is not enough.**_  
_**And all the while, You hear each desperate plea.**_  
_**And long that we'd have faith to believe.**_

_**'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops?**_  
_**What if Your healing comes through tears?**_  
_**What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near?**_  
_**What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise?**_

_**When friends betray us,**_  
_**When darkness seems to win,**_  
_**We know that pain reminds this heart,**_  
_**That this is not,**_  
_**This is not our home.**_  
_**It's not our home.**_

_**'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops?**_  
_**What if Your healing comes through tears?**_  
_**What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near?**_

_**What if my greatest disappointments or the aching of this life,**_  
_**Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy?**_  
_**What if trials of this life,**_  
_**The rain, the storms, the hardest nights.**_  
_**Are your mercies in disguise?**_

**(_Blessings_, by Laura Story)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Within

Squint circled Magnus with patience. He had always viewed one-on-one combat such as this as _requiring_ patience, and good timing. As well as setting bait for the opponent. He tenderly stroked the tip of his blade up and down one side of Magnus's, testing the other buck. He'd come across fighters who were so jumpy and eager that simple touches as such could launch the fight into its more active stage very early; including himself. Raz had trained him for months to overcome such instincts, but so far he'd only managed to retain his eagerness in the area of one-on-one practice. And he couldn't help but feel eager to learn about his father's fighting style.

"You're not quite as jumpy as I thought you'd be." he said, eyeing Magnus with one eye squinting as per usual, grinning.

"So are you." his father replied. "I would have thought someone so eager to attack whoever threatened his 'family' would also be chomping at the bit to stick his heart with a knife." Squint gave a rather evil sounding, yet at the same time delighted, chuckle. A sound he normally made when musing on a body being butchered.

"That's why I've trained under the world's best weapons master my entire life." he replied. Magnus tilted his head, eyes shifting to Squint's in curiosity.

"You've done nothing but study swordplay. Swordplay, knife-play, and goodness knows what other play." Magnus whispered after a moment, as if in awe. Both rabbits stopped moving, both examining the other, at the same time following the conversation without fail. Magnus's ebony eyes widened slightly, as if interest. "Weaponry and combat..." He shook his head slightly for a moment, as if reeling from an emotion of some sort. "have become your life."

"Which means I'm not going to be the _easiest_ opponent you've ever faced." Squint replied, gently touching the tip of his blade to his father's. Magnus grinned and gave a chuckle.

"Very true." he agreed. "But you will have much to learn." These words were mere whispers on his breath, hardly audible, but Squint's ears caught them. He blinked in confusion, but decided not to bring it up until they were in private.

"At least I know to let the other guy make the first move." he replied with equal volume. Magnus smirked and gave a nod. Then he lunged. It was very small; he appeared to be simply trying to intimidate Squint. But the younger buck was not easily fooled. He took a single step back, swinging his blade up to block Magnus's. "Not bad, old man." he complemented.

"I see you like surprises; startling the enemy."

"What other way to catch the opponent off guard?" Magnus replied. "To win?" He made another lunge-step, swinging his knife around to Squint's right. The younger rabbit blocked him easily, and all was still once more.

"Well, I myself prefer using confusion." Squint replied, then gave a devious grin. "And speed." With that Squint advanced several steps forward, swinging his knife with a speed none of the crew could match. Up strike, down strike, left, right, and all over again, in a different order. One of the reasons he had agreed to this match was that he'd hoped his father could match his speed in a duel; something no one else had ever done. He was _not_ disappointed. Magnus panted, a smile stretching across his face as he held his sword against Squint's.

"That's a pretty good technique." he said. "How long did it take you to perfect it? To have such a degree of accuracy with such speed?" Squint shrugged.

"Eh, maybe ten minutes to figure out the mechanics of it all. Then I just had to master every technique I'd ever learned, and merging everything together from there was pretty easy. Took my lifetime of course." he replied. "Now it's nothing." Magnus nodded.

"I see." The older buck lunged forward again, and Squint walked back to allow him more freedom of movement. He fell back on his speed eventually, however, and the two began stepping in a large circle. "You're _wonderful_!" Magnus exclaimed. "Who taught you?"

"I told you," Squint replied with a grin. "the world's greatest, most skilled weapons master." At that point he sent Raz and appreciative glance; he knew she was the best. And he would make sure everyone _else_ knew too. The fight paused, and Magnus glanced over at Raz as well.

"You think very highly of that kangaroo, don't you?" he asked. Squint shrugged, a grin plastered to his features.

"She raised me." he replied simply. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I find myself reminded of that very often." he replied, before starting the match up again.

"So what about you?" Squint asked. He took a step back, blocked two blows, then took two steps forward. "Who taught you everything _you_ know?"

"My father," Magnus replied. He ducked an overhead swipe from Squint, before making a strike of his own at his son's legs. The younger buck jumped, then landed steadily, and Magnus continued. "He was very skilled in our art."

"_Our_ art?" Squint asked, making a spin advance on his father and swinging his blade for Magnus's neck. The older buck blocked him, a loud 'clang!' reverberating through the air for a few moments.

"Yes." he replied, before pushing Squint back with a great heave. The younger rabbit could not deny Magnus's extra bit of size and strength gave him an advantage. All the same, it wasn't easy to defeat Squint the Rabbit in a duel.

"So the flag was right, then?" he asked with a devious grin, parrying two more blows from his father. Then he advanced three steps and three strikes. "Weaponry is in my blood?"

"You could say that." Magnus replied with another crooked grin identical to Squint's own. The younger buck's brow furrowed suspiciously, and he took a moment to hold Magnus against the wall, their blades locked.

"There are a lot of things I could say, but I'm not quite sure what they mean. Don't you think that's weird?" he asked. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's weird that you have a talking pirate flag." he replied honestly, before shoving Squint off him a second time. The younger buck grinned crookedly and gave a laugh.

"That's got to be one of the most entertaining things I find about hostages." he replied, stepping back as Magnus advanced a few steps. "Always a way to confuse 'em and get a good laugh out of it."

"So does your flag _not_ talk?" Magnus asked, leaning back and holding his knife up to parry.

"Oh he talks, all right." Squint replied, ducking a head strike from his father. "He talks to us in English, he mutters in Bengali, he's even picked up a few terms of slang from Raz."

"Really?" Magnus asked, before advancing another three steps. "What kind of terms, exactly? I've never met a kangaroo before." Squint grinned. He advanced four steps, swinging his knife in an up-left, down-right, down-left, up-right pattern.

"Simple stuff," he replied. "like, 'Keep your guard up, gumby!'" With that Squint took two steps around Magnus's right, spinning around and lightly smacking the back of the older rabbit's neck with the flat of his blade. "'Or I'll flog ya'!'" he finished with a devious grin. Magnus stumbled forward with a sound of pain, before whipping around to face Squint angrily. The younger buck grinned mischievously, chuckling like the maniac Raz had always said he was, knife twirling in one paw. His father held the glare for a moment longer, before a smile began to tug at the corners of his lips.

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Ah, you're a wily little one." he muttered. "I always thought you would be." he continued in an even lower volume. Squint decided to ignore this comment. He grinned softly.

"Good; then that means you're prepared for whatever I throw at you." he replied, holding his knife out. "And that means more fun for me." With that he made the first advancement. The father and son were off once more, having at each other with all the speed and delight possible. And Squint found that he was enjoying every moment with his new opponent.

* * *

Raz watched with an emotionless expression, eyes deeply examining, taking apart, and breaking down every movement Squint and Magnus made. Magnus had great skill, she couldn't deny that. At times it almost seemed he was about to win, and Raz would tense. But Squint would always make a quick dodge or counter, and become safe once more. The kangaroo was impressed by the new buck's skill, as much as she hated to admit it. And yet she had faith that Squint would not disappoint his father by losing. "_You're doing well, my pupil._" she thought.

"_My little Warrior Jackrabbit._" she thought fondly, gaze softening and eyes glancing to the side for a moment. Her golden orbs instantly flicked back to the bunnies upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a body slamming into the ground. Raz's eyes widened the slightest fraction and her breath hitched in her throat upon seeing it was Squint who had fallen. Her mouth went dry and her tongue was on the verge of exclaiming a tip; a way out. But she bit the pink inhabitant of her mouth, holding back such words of guidance. She knew that _Squint_ knew how to get out of a position like the one he was currently in. And as much as her mind begged to differ, her heart knew this was a time for her to refrain from being a teacher.

Squint lay on his back, his knife having been forced from his grip most likely due to his fist making harsh contact with the ground in an attempt to lessen the impact. Judging by the position of Magnus's feet, he had tripped his son, most likely by surprise with the help of the speed all rabbits possessed. Raz refrained from saying anything; in a life or death situation, she'd trip the enemy down too, and so would Squint. And she was counting on her small, fluffy disciple to use another technique she'd taught him to use in life or death situations to save himself. Magnus smirked triumphantly, holding his knife out over Squint's chest. "What was that about gumbies keeping their guard up to avoid flogging?" his deep voice asked smugly. Squint raised an unimpressed eyebrow, currently propped up on his elbows.

"Do you even know what flogging _is_?" Squint asked. Magnus blinked, expression falling. Squint's eyebrow lowered. "Didn't think so." he finished. His father gave a huff, before smiling once more.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "You've lost." Squint gave a toothy, devious grin, and Raz's unease dissipated. Magnus lost his smile once more, and peered at Squint in confusion. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked. Squint giggled.

"Because I know something you _don't_ know." he replied. "Plus I find it _humorous_ that you think you've won." Magnus gave a laugh of disbelief.

"You're on the ground, sprawled on your back, your weapon is out of reach, and _I_ am in the _prime_ position to kill you. _Where_, exactly, is my disadvantage?" he asked.

"Ah, but you obviously have not been taught how to MMA." Squint replied. Magnus tilted his head, face contorting in confusion, subconsciously lifting his knife a safe distance from Squint's chest.

"_What_?" he asked with utmost confusion. Squint's grin widened.

"_Mix in Martial Arts_!" he exclaimed, locking both legs around his father's knees and rolling over to his left.

"Magnus let out a shocked, "What the-?!" before performing a professional looking face-plant into the ice. Raz held back a laugh with all the self-control she could muster, forcing her face to remain unchanging as a voice in her mind guffawed with great joy. Squint resituated his legs slightly so that he held one of Magnus's legs captive, giving him a moment to grab his own knife and then jump to his feet. He kicked Magnus's knife across the room, then rolled the older buck over and placed a foot on his father's throat, positioning the tip of his blade in between his eyes. Magnus's ebony orbs crossed for a moment, before looking up at Squint in shock. Raz finally allowed a proud smirk to grace her features.

"Now let's see," the younger buck began. "_You_ are flat on your back, your weapon is across the room, and _I_ am in the _perfect_ position to poke your eyes out. Now where's _my_ disadvantage?" he asked. Magnus stared at him silently for a moment, shock blanketing his face. He shook his head at a loss, and Raz's smirk spread wider.

"You...There isn't one. You haven't one." he muttered in disbelief. Squint chuckled maniacally.

"_Exactly_." he said.

"_W-where_ did you _learn_ that?" Magnus asked in an incredulous voice. Squint stepped off his father, and turned to Raz with a proud smirk of his own.

"From the awesomest big sister _ever_." he declared pridefully. The kangaroo was touched by his view of her. However she wasn't surprised to glance over and find Magnus scowling at her across from the room. The older buck rolled his eyes with distaste.

"Of course; I should have know." he muttered.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand there it is, readers and reviewers! Chapter 10 is finally up! Sorry it took me forever to post it, I've been real busy. Cleaning, mostly. But it's finally here! This has got to be one of my favorite chapters; it's funny, there's a duel, and I inserted some 'Princess Bride' lines in there! In fact if you look hard enough I'm sure you'll find a reference to 'The Avengers'. So, I hope you enjoyed it! and I am now typing up stuff from the second notebook, yay! :D Thank you to: **

**rabidcheeseball**

**Salunatic**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! Plz review and tell me what you guys thought of this one! :D **


	12. Chapter 11

Within

Magnus was reshackled and gagged after the match, something Raz knew annoyed him more than he would let on around Squint. It didn't bother her though; she had confidence her little brother could handle his father's hissy fits, and she herself could handle the older buck just fine. After all, Raz was the _captain_; if _she_ couldn't handle a threat on her own ship, who _could_? She let Squint hop into her pouch since it was still early, and returned to the upper deck where the rest of the crew as just getting breakfast. Squint leapt out of Raz's pouch, knife in hand, and raced over to start his morning wrestle with Gupta. "Boys!" Raz called sharply, catching the attention of both. The rabbit and badger looked fearfully up at their kangaroo captain.

She crossed her arms and glared at them reprimandingly. "I've told you two hundreds of times; _eat_ your breakfast _before_ you start a scuffle."

"But it's good to get like, half an _hour_ of exercise in first thing in the morning!" Squint protested.

"Yes, but _your_ two's fights last _two_ hours on average." Raz replied. "And you, Squint, just finished a sword fight." The rabbit hung his head in defeat.

"Wait, a _sword fight_?" the Bengali badger asked confusedly. However, Raz rounded on _him_ next.

"And _you_! You're _oldah'_ than him, Gupta! You should know _bettah'_ than to let him get you into a fight before eatin'!" the marsupial reprimanded. Gupta hung his head in shame. Raz held her glare on both of them for a moment more, before letting her expression soften. "_Please_; eat yourselves a few pieces of fruit and _then_ you can go play, all right?" Both boys perked up happily at not being punished and gave a nod, before diving into the bounty pile with childish joy.

Raz chuckled and shook her head, before proceeding to get her her own meal. As she chewed she thought over what course of action to take as far as travel was concerned. They were all packed and ready to head back out to sea, but the kangaroo felt uncomfortable taking off with her current prisoner. As much as she knew Squint thought of Magnus as a new companion of sorts, or even a mere _toy_, she couldn't help but think of him as an annoying little piece of baggage; a prisoner who set her on edge. And she wanted him _off_ her ship for _good_ before her crew out out to sea again. She sighed to herself. "_I've gotta' figure out a way to get rid of him without hurtin' Squint too bad._" she thought.

"_Maybe we'll just stay anchored here for a while, then when Squint's had enough of his_ daddy_, I'll drop the creepy old buck off back where we got him._" Raz smiled at the thought, finding great pleasure in the image of herself dumping Magnus _oh-so-unceremoniously_ on the beach, and then sailing away with delighted cackles. "_Then I won't have to worry about him hurtin' Squint anymore._" This pleasant thought made her feel even better. "I wonder if there's any way I can get some fun out of him 'till then?" Raz asked herself quietly. Silas fluttered down and perched on her shoulder. The captain turned to him with a smile.

"Ah, so I was wrong." he said. Raz raised an eyebrow.

"Wrong about what?" she inquired.

"You don't just mutter when you are worried." the petrel replied. "You also do so when you are contemplating." Raz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Silas, _let it go_!" she said. "I _don't muttah'_!" the kangaroo insisted.

"Only if you tell me what it was you were _not_ muttering about, _mon Capitan_." Silas bargained. Raz chuckled, then gave a sigh.

"All right." she agreed, before reclining back against her personal ice block. Silas switched his perch to the ice block, and settled down to listen. Raz held and orange up near her lips. "Silas, you, _must_ promise me that you won't repeat what I say to _anyone_." she said. The seagull placed a wing over his heart.

"I could never betray _mon Capitan_." he promised sincerely. Raz nodded.

"Magus is...getting to me, you could say." she replied.

"How so?" Silas asked.

"I don't like how he treats Squint." the kangaroo said at last. "The first time they met in _twenty-one_ years...he just goes and messes with Squint's mind, knocks him unconscious, and, and, and tries to _take_ him _away_ from _us_." she babbled, throwing her arms out in small, exasperated gestures. "We're Squint's family _too_, we're the ones he's been _raised_ with all his _life_; I've _trained_ him, I-I _protected_ him from Gutt! I'm _not letting_ him _take_ my little brother from me, I..." she trailed off, letting what she'd said sink in.

"_Capitan_, if I may speak with absolute freedom?" Silas requested. Raz, without turning to look at him, gave a nod.

"Aye, go ahead." she whispered.

"I have observed the two of you over the lifetime our crew has all been together." Silas began. "And...I noticed...even at the quite _young_ age you were, twelve months old, hardly _weaned_ as far as my knowledge of kangaroos is extends; you had some sort of instinct to care for Squint. He was the only true _baby_ of the crew, and...he came to you first." Raz turned to him with a confused expression.

"Silas...what are ya' tryin' to say?" she inquired.

"I am saying, _mademoiselle Capitan_, that you feel the way you do about Squint and his father because you see the younger rabbit as your _responsabilite_." Silas replied.

"He _is_ my responsibility!" Raz shot back. "I was the only othah' sheila on this ship when he came aboard, and Shira had absolutely _no_ interest in him! He was just a _baby_, he _needed_ propah' care! Gutt nevah' took on any sort of fathah'ly role, and you boys were just that; _boys_! You couldn't have taken care of him propah'ly if ya'll _tried_! He needed someone who had an instinct for child care, he needed," Raz struggled to come up with the right term.

"Ugh, he needed..." she trailed of exasperatedly.

"He needed a _mere_." Silas interjected softly. Raz smiled.

"Yes! Yes, he _needed_ a-" Her expression fell into one one of shock and confusion. "a _mum_." she whispered, eyes gazing at the ice deck. Silence reigned over the two for a while.

"The point I am trying to make, _Capitan Raz_," Silas began gently. "is that, while you have a dominant _sibling_ relationship with _Monsieur_ Squint, that relationship is, _tinted_ with..._motherly_ affection." Raz's eyes widened. The thought had never occurred to her that she could possibly see Squint as anything but her baby brother. She shook her head in confusion.

"_What_?" she asked in a bewildered voice.

"It is like...a _mere_ with her _enfant_, you and Squint." Silas explained. "But not _exactamente_. He sees you as an older sister, who has cared for him since he was...practically an _infant_. You, combined the roles of a mother and a sister into _une_ person for him to look up to. _Vous_ see him as a younger brother, yes, and you feel the responsibility to care for him. But...I believe that sense of _responsabilite_ is magnified by the fact that, deep down you feel he is a child you were meant to care for. He _belongs_ to you; you _are_ his _mother-figure_ as well as a sister-figure."

Raz blinked in Silas, slightly slack-jawed at such an idea. But, she knew he was right. The more shocking aspect was the fact that he had been brave enough to _voice_ such things and bring them to light for her. "And, like _any_ good mother-figure you are reluctant to let him go, your worry for his safety. He has been your responsibility for so long, you feel too attached to let him go with his father." Silas continued in an assuring tone. Raz remained silent for a moment.

"You're right." she whispered. "I...I've always taken care of him, kept him safe, made sure he got along with the rest of you, ate enough, didn't get himself hurt, carried him around in my pouch..." Silas nodded. "I agree with you, Silas, but...I feel like it's _more_ than that. I feel like Magnus is _dangerous_; like he's gonna' do somethin' nasty to Squint." she continued.

"Well...I would not blame you." Silas replied. Raz blinked in surprise.

"You _wouldn't_?" she asked.

"_Oui_." Silas confirmed. "Strange things have happened to Squint since Magnus entered our lives. It might be his father, it might not be. But I think it would be wise to keep the new bunny under surveillance." Raz gave a smile and nodded.

"Agreed. In fact, I want that to be your top priority on this ship." she replied. Silas saluted the kangaroo.

**** "As you wish, _mon Capitan_!" he agreed eagerly. Raz leaned in closer to the petrel with a grin.

"I don't want Magnus goin' _anywhere_ on this ship, or wherevah' we go for that mattah', without _you_ keepin' a constant watch on 'im." she said quietly. Raz then pulled the sawfish sword out of her pouch, gently laying the flat of the blade on her injured paw. Her expression became grave. "I thought I was goin' to lose Squint _once_; thought he might nevah' open his eyes again." she muttered. "And I'm _not_ about to let _Magnus_ mess around with him anymore; fathah' or no."

"Hm; it seems there are multiple reasons for you to mutter." Silas commented thoughtfully, holding his chin in one wing. Raz smirked and rolled her eyes, the tensions relaxing as the conversation changed course.

"I don't muttah'. I _encourage_ and, _muse_ to me'self in private." she insisted. Silas gave a laugh.

"Oh, so now you admit you talk to yourself, _Capitan_?" he asked with a smirk. Raz shrugged.

"Only when I've got somethin' worth discussin'." she replied. The two chuckled out loud at this statement. "Anothah' thing Silas; I expect _nightly_ reports on Magnus." The petrel gave a slight bow.

"It shall be done." he promised. Raz smiled.

"Ya' know Silas, we're all family here. Except for the prisonah'." she said, then began gently stroking his neck. "When we're on the ship especially, a good old 'Aye aye' will do."

"Ah, but where would the flavor be?" Silas inquired. Raz chuckled.

"Oh fine then, have it _your_ way." she relented in a joking manner.

"After all, it is a rather nice way of communicating, and showing respect, is it not?" Silas inquired.

"I suppose it is." Raz agreed. "You're talk has always been a piece to our flavorful puzzle of a crew."

"So, I suppose I should go watch the 'prisoner'?" Silas asked. Raz nodded.

"Aye. We won't be sailin' again for a while." she replied. "You're officially relieved of your sea-scoutin' duties. For now." Silas nodded and took off, swooping down the side of the ship to where Raz knew a window resided in the brig. She figured he would perch on the edge of the window and watch discreetly from a vantage point. At that moment, Squint's small feet could be felt scampering up her spine, stopping on her right shoulder.

"Hey Razzie, I just thought of somethin'!" he exclaimed. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"Well...I'm not too sure the old man down in the brig is fond of me being a pirate." Squint began. "So I was thinking; maybe if we introduced him to our, _culture_, ways of life aboard the ship, show him the less 'gutsy' part of our occupation, he might warm up to our family a little bit." Raz mulled the suggestion over for a minute. Then she grinned.

"So what you're sayin' is?" she asked with an excited edge to her voice. Squint grinned maliciously back with the same amount of excitement.

"I'm _saying_," he began deviously, twirling his knife in one paw. "that my _dear papa_, as Gupta might say, should be given the good old fashioned shanty party treatment." he ended with a toothy grin, leaning closer to her face and speaking eagerly. Raz chuckled.

"I think you just wanna' show off and play around." she replied. Squint spread his paws.

"Well _duh_! That's what parties are for, right? Let's think of it as a welcoming celebration." Raz scoffed, but thought the whole event sounded rather fun.

"As you wish, Jackrabbit." she agreed, ruffling his ears playfully. "_I guess I've found my way to get some fun outta' Magnus after all._" she thought happily.

* * *

Magnus sat in his holding room, arms suspended above his head as always. The dark grey rabbit's head lay back against the ice wall, eyes closed in meditation. After his earlier spat with the captain, he was seriously considering breaking out of this loony ship. And taking Squint with him. Throughout the day he had been brought meals by the other pirates, but he had yet to see Squint for the second time. He could see stars through the small hole in the ice that served as a window. Honestly Magnus was beginning to get fed up with the treatment he had received; this crew thought they could do whatever they wanted to him, say whatever they desired, _threaten_ him, and he did _nothing_ about it.

And it was all because of Squint. Squint was the one he had yearned for twenty-one years straight, and he'd found him at last. The problem was, his son had found _himself_ an entirely new quote quote 'family' of scruffy, seafaring ruffians who called themselves _pirates_. "_He's so far above these simple sea-thieves._" Magnus thought in exasperation. "_He could do everything they can do all on his own. And so much more at the same time._" Eyes still closed, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

He didn't understand what his son saw in these bedraggled looking creatures, except for the kangaroo. She seemed to have formed the strongest bond with Squint, and it irked him to no end. Not to mention the fact that he was all too aware of the guard she'd stationed to _spy_ on him, practically. He was thinking of implementing the bird for his own means. However, the sounds of entry, namely the pattering of bunny feet as they padded across the icy deck, suddenly reached his ears. Quick steps too; quicker than that of any other bunny he'd ever met. In fact, concerning this rabbit in particular, Magnus often _sensed_ his presence before he _heard_ him.

Magnus opened his ebony brown eyes to see a pair of excited green ones staring back at him with an eager smirk. His emotional state was somewhat perked up by his son's presence. He smirked back. "I don't suppose you're here to ask me another _question_?" he inquired. Squint crossed his arms, excited grin widening.

"Just one, actually." he replied, holding up a single claw. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked. For some reason Squint's demeanor suddenly made him feel uneasy. The younger buck's grin became toothy.

"Are you ready for dinner?" he inquired. Magnus blinked in confusion.

"I suppose so." he replied at length. Squint chuckled and placed his paws on his hips.

"Good. 'Cause you're dining with the Captain tonight." he replied. Magnus's emotions dropped considerably and his confusion flared up.

"I...I...what do you-?"

"And the First Mate." Squint continued, placing one paw on his chest and taking a few steps closer to Magnus. "And the flag, and the resident blubber brain." He reached his father, bending down and putting his face closer to the older buck's own, steadying himself with his front paws on the ice wall behind Magnus. "You've been formally commanded to dine with my _whole_ family, _Magnus_." he explained, grinning somewhat wickedly. The older buck felt his heart skip a beat. Only one thing could scare him; he was assured by his own power. But being forced to share a _meal_ with a bunch of extremely annoying pirates, as well as their captain whom he did not get along with, could only mean an evening of non-stop agony.

Without giving him a chance to reply, Squint walked over and cut the bonds that held Magnus to the ice block, then gathered up the extra length in his paws. Then, with a jerk he pulled Magnus to his feet, and began leading him out of the room. "Come on _old man_," he taunted. "wouldn't want your food to get eaten by someone else."

* * *

**What is this? A QUICK update? Yes it is, readers and reviewers! Sadly, this is the last chapter I have written completely...so now I need to write some more of the story. XD But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! I put a lot of goodness in it, including a couple more 'Princess Bride' lines! I will be putting in as many as possible! **

**I'm kind of sad that the previous chapter hasn't gotten any reviews yet, so I ask that you all plz read and review that one before this one. Plz let me know what you guys think! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

Within

Squint grinned excitedly as he dragged his father up to the top deck. As eager as he was to go all out and most likely cause Magnus to freak, he was also anticipating a rather conflicting reaction from the older buck. He was hoping, purely, that Magnus might perhaps feel pride for what Squint had achieved being a part of. Perhaps some fatherly approval in reaction to being one of the most feared pirates in the world. Frankly, he wasn't sure whether eagerness to terrify Magnus or the yearning of praise from his father spurred him on to drag his charge even faster. The two rabbits eventually reached above deck, where the rest of the crew waited a little impatiently for their arrival. Squint glanced sidelong at the bound and gagged (and rather indignant) Magnus, a smirk playing on his lips.

Whatever went down, he was just excited to throw some knives around and get his adrenaline pumping. The rest of the crew cheered excitedly at the sight of the two bucks, and Squint's smile widened. "Come on, _old man_. Show's about to start." he muttered, leading Magnus ever forward. "Greetings, my brothers!" Squint exclaimed upon reaching the group, before nodding once at Raz. "And respected sister!" he added humorously. The family all gave a laugh at this.

The kangaroo was sitting, lounging against her personal ice block in a relaxed fashion. Although Squint noticed the tip of her tail twitching oddly, which usually meant she was agitated. He wrote it off as a reaction to Magnus's presence and tried to act as though all was well. Perhaps Raz would believe so and settle down if told as such long enough. His grin widened as he continued his theatrics, "As you all know, we have a special guest dining with us tonight." Here he pulled Magnus forward with a rather harsh yank, making sure the taller buck was beside him. The earned a few chuckles and cheers, whether the crew was eager to see Magnus suffer or were excited to see his real father, Squint couldn't be sure.

"Captain Raz has decided to have mercy on our new acquaintance, and ordered he join us for _dinner_." he continued, and tore his father's gag off with great flourish. Magnus winced and blinked for a moment, the crew laughing and jeering with delight. "So if everyone could, _please_ welcome my _father_ to the _Great Explorer_. I think he's going to be staying with us for a while." Squint finished. He then turned to his sister eagerly. "Raz, I believe it's getting _dark_." The Procoptodon grinned back and stood, drawing the boomerang from her pouch.

As the wondrous spectacle began, Squint averted his eyes to see Magnus's wide with awe. With one elbow he lightly jabbed his father's ribcage, gaining the older rabbit's attention. "Got a good arm, doesn't she?" he asked proudly. Magnus scoffed.

"She has obviously had _hours_ of practice." he replied.

"Well of course; practice is what Razzie's known for." Squint quipped. "She's been training since she was a tiny little joey. Mastered every weapon on the ship." Magnus merely gave a disinterested hum, watching as Raz extinguished her boomerang. She then gave a grin and raised both arms in a celebratory manner.

"Dig in, boys!" she exclaimed. The pirates gave a collective cheer, and the party began. Squint cackled and, with strength that would make others wonder where he stored it, threw himself at the bounty pile, taking Magnus with him. The older buck let out a cry of surprise as he was pulled off his feet and into the mountain of fruit, only entertaining Squint further. Dragging his father by the paws via the vine shackles, Squint practically swam through the fruit, bumping into his brothers and starting up small rounds of tag. He was quite used to and delighted by the by the physical playtime, while Magnus seemed a bit overwhelmed by the roughhousing. Perhaps this was because he had no say in where he was dragged, and often the recipient of a good physical blow.

Eventually the pirates left their fruit mountain and began playing on the open deck. At first Magnus seemed relieved by this, until it was discovered how easily Squint could slide him across the ice deck if he didn't have good footing. With a mischievous grin, the younger buck quickly developed a game that involved tying his father's limbs together, then whipping him across the deck with the vine shackles to knock down piles of fruit. After thirty minutes of this game, accompanied by Raz laughing her head off joyously at such a sight, the kangaroo announced it time for her brothers to stop. Squint, having pity on his poor father, complied, and the family sat down to eat. Magnus stumbled dizzily along, and nearly fell flat on his back when he attempted to sit, but joined his son for the meal nonetheless. "Do they always play this..._violently_ with you?" the older buck asked as he righted himself.

Smirking, Squint tossed his father a kiwi, chuckling as his still unsteady paws fumbled the fruit for a moment. "Yep." he replied, taking his knife and slicing open his own kiwi. "We're _pirates_ old man. If we don't play rough, _nobody_ does."

"I could tell." Magnus replied bluntly, before taking a claw and peeling the skin off his own fruit. "I suppose my concern would be if they ever play too roughly with you." Squint raised an eyebrow.

"_Too_ roughly?" he repeated, then smirked and gave a scoff. "What exactly _is_ your definition of 'too rough'?" he asked. Magnus seemed to contemplate his question for a moment.

"I suppose...broken appendages and slashed arteries would be a nice start." he replied at length. Squint scoffed again.

"Never happened." he replied shortly. "'Cept for that one time Gutt threw me across the deck so that I slammed into the back of the ship." He discreetly took notice of Magnus's grip tightening on the kiwi, his claws puncturing the fruit. "I can't remember it very well; I was probably only eight or nine months old." The poor kiwi began to collapse under the crushing force of Magnus's paws, much to Squint's delight. He couldn't help wanting to make Magnus short circuit, in a way. "I'm pretty sure I had an arm and a leg broken, and my head was hurting pretty bad."

"Raz patched me up, then stuffed me in her pouch and wouldn't let me out for _months_." Squint continued, watching Magnus out of the corner of his eyes. The older buck was twitching madly, teeth bared angrily. Suddenly the kiwi fruit was crushed into a wet, juicy ball of mush.

"Remind me which one of them is Gutt." he murmured with a murderous look in his eyes. Squint waved a nonchalant paw.

"Oh don't worry, he's been dead for a long time now." he replied in the same manner. "And things around here have never been better." Coming out of his angry stupor, Magnus released the demolished kiwi, juice dripping off his fingers.

"No doubt." he agreed. Squint chuckled, then took a bite out of the fruit in his paws. After a moment he grabbed up a peach and chucked it at Magnus, who caught it with more control than the last time. The two ate in silence, listening to other conversations going on around them.

"Hey Raz!" Squint called. "I think it's time we all gave Magnus a proper introduction, what about you?" The kangaroo grinned, then dropped a grape in her mouth.

After swallowing it, she replied, "That sounds like a fair idea. BOYS! FALL IN!" At her command, the rest of the crew, sprinted, flew, and wobbled over to line up in front of Magnus. Squint, lounging on the piece of ice he had been using for a seat, began naming off his brothers, gesturing at each with his knife.

"So, from left to right, _dad_, I'd like you to meet my brothers." he began. Magnus seemed to perk up a little bit, despite Squint's sarcastic tone. "Gupta is second oldest of us all." Here the badger-flag gave a toothy grin, nodding in greeting. "He's our flag, as you can see." Squint said, discreetly moving his paw in the 'turn around' signal for his oldest brother. Compliantly, Gupta turned and revealed the pattern on his back to Squint's father. The older buck's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Oh_." he said shortly, realization dawning. "I uh, I see how your flag _talks_." At this the entire crew, Squint included, burst out laughing. The younger buck wrapped an arm around his father's neck, pulling him close in a jocular manner.

"Ha ha! What did I tell you? This guy is _hilarious_!" he exclaimed. Magnus seemed at a loss, but didn't try to pull away. Squint found this rather endearing, seeing as so far all his father wanted was to be with his son. But that didn't mean he wouldn't continue playing around with the older buck for his own entertainment. Magnus grinned somewhat uncomfortably and added in his own reluctant chuckles.

Once the crew's guffaws had died down completely, Squint continued with the introductions. "Silas is third oldest," he said, gesturing to the petrel perched on his sister's shoulder. The bird gave a nod, but Squint noticed Magnus scowling out of the corner of his eye. Casting this aside, he explained, "He serves as our eyes in the sky; scouting out the seas and where we dock for stuff." Flicking the tip of his knife in Dobson's direction, he released his hold on his father's throat, the older buck's shackles still held securely in one paw. "Fourth oldest is Dobson." The boar gave a silent nod.

"He's a mute by choice as far as speech goes, but he's a great singer when it comes to shanties. Gutt brought him on board 'cause he really packs a wallop when he charges." Magnus raised an eyebrow and waved back at Dobson. "Moving on; the second youngest is Flynn." Squint continued, pointing at the elephant seal with his knife. Flynn waved enthusiastically in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Squint's dad!" he said cheerily. Magnus glanced over at Squint questioningly. The younger buck shrugged.

"Gutt used him for stuff that involved getting in the water." he explained. Magnus nodded.

"Ah. Well then, _hello_ to you too, Flynn." he replied, and Flynn gave a gleeful giggle.

"Yeah, and then there's _me_." Squint finished with a smirk.

"The baby of the family?" Magnus asked with a smirk of his own.

"Yep." Squint replied. "Obviously, Razzie's oldest." Magnus scoffed.

"_Obviously_." he replied.

"And just a reminder; guys, this is my father, _Magnus_." Squint added, turning to his crew and catching his father in another headlock, holding the tip of his sword under the older buck's chin with a malicious grin. Magnus's eyes widened for a moment, before he gave a nervous smile and chuckle combo.

"Eh...hi." he said awkwardly, and the crew gave another short round of laughter. Squint released his father's neck a second time, reclining on his ice block with Magnus's bonds in one paw.

"Who's up for a good shanty?" Raz asked. Immediately rang out from the crew, Magnus looking around dumbfoundedly.

"What about 'Blow the Man Down'?" Flynn suggested.

"No, we've sung that three days this week!" Gupta objected.

"Perhaps the 'Coasts of High Barbary'?" Silas suggested. Dobson shook his head silently.

"Anyone feel like 'Spanish Ladies'?" Gupta inquired. Raz shook her head.

"Naw mate; wrong mood for that one." she said. Squint's eyes suddenly lit up as an idea hit him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, catching the attention of his siblings. "What about that old whaling song?" he suggested. Raz grinned and nodded in approval.

"Aye, good thinkin' Squint." she praised him. "All agreed?" she asked, looking around at the rest of the crew. A unanimous 'Aargh!' went up from the remaining brothers, and the kangaroo nodded again decisively. "Right then; 'Bonnie Ship the Diamond' it is!" she confirmed.

"The _what_?" Magnus asked confusedly.

"'Bonnie Ship the Diamond'." Squint repeated. Squint repeated. "It's a shanty about a whaling ship; simple but fun." Magnus still seemed totally lost.

"Whaling?" he asked dumbly. The crew was launched into another laughing fit, tickled by Magnus's cluelessness.

"Ah Squint, your poor fathah'!" Raz said once she'd calmed down. "He _really_ doesn't know anythin'!" Magnus scowled at her, but Squint intervened before anything drastic happened.

"Whaling, Magnus, is the art of hunting whales for the use of their various body parts." he explained. His father blinked in surprise.

"You mean people just go out and _hunt_ whales?" he asked. Squint nodded.

"Yep. We've done a little whaling ourselves." he replied. Magnus's widened, most likely horrified at the thought of his tiny son going after the biggest creature in the salty sea.

"We use whale oil for lightin' the lamps around the ship." Raz explained, gesturing to the many burning lamps stationed on the vessel.

"And the bones for scrimshaw." Silas added. Magnus tilted his head.

"_Scrimshaw_?" he asked. Squint chuckled and waved a paw in dismissal.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." he replied. "Why don't we get to singing already?" With sounds of agreement, the crew readied their various instruments. Raz transformed one of her especially long swords into a base, Silas retrieved a small drum, Flynn pulled out his accordion, and Gupta, rather than his bone flute, retrieved a badger sized guitar. Magnus raised an inquiring eyebrow at everything, but said nothing as he watched the preparations. Squint took the liberty of tieing his father's bonds to one of his own arms, which would make clapping much easier.

"Oi, Squint! You sing the verses and us lot will join ya' on the chorus." Raz instructed. "Silas, give us the beat!"

"_Oui oui_, _mon Capitan_!" the petrel replied, before slapping the drum with both wings. Squint grinned and began clapping as well, one foot tapping to the beat. After a moment Gupta began strumming his guitar, and then the rest joined in. After a few measures, Squint began to sing.

"_The Diamond is a ship my lads, for the Davis Strait she's bound! And the quay it is all garnished the bonny lasses 'round! Captain Thompson gives the orders, to sail the ocean wide! Where the sun it never sets my lads, no darkness dims the sky!_" As the chorus began, the volume of the music raised substantially, the rest of the crews' voices joining Squint's.

"_And it's cheer up, my lads! Let your hearts never fail! The bonny ship, The Diamond, goes a fishin' for the whale!_" There was a short instrumental break, in which Squint began devising a plan to get his father involved in the song. Currently, Magnus was sitting and watching the performance, still seeming a bit lost. Although Squint couldn't really blame him; the song he'd chosen was a bit fast. He started up the second verse animatedly.

"_Along the quay at Peterhead, the lasses gather 'round! With their shawls all pulled about them, and their salt tears runnin' down! Now don't you cry, my bonny lass, you you be left behind! For the rose will grow in Greenland's ice before I change my mind!_" An idea struck Squint suddenly, and he grinned as he sang the chorus with intent eyes.

"_And it's cheer up my lads! Let your hearts never fail! The bonny ship The Diamond goes a fishin' for the whale!_" During the next instrumental break, Squint jumped to his feet and pulled Magnus over to the pile of weapons. With the vines still tied around one arm, he quickly searched through the pile and found a suitable knife. Turning back he tossed it to Magnus, who was able to stand a few feet back due to the length of the vines, and pulled out his own knife. Then, he continued the song without missing a beat.

"_Here's a health to the resolution, likewise the Eliza dame!_" he sung, twirling his knife with an excited grin. Cheers rang out from the crew, who were eager for a duel, and Magnus grinned back. He seemed to understand that if he wasn't going to sing, he was going to dance. "_Here's a health to the battler of Montrose, and The Diamond, ship of fame!_" Squint continued, the rabbits circling each other, stepping in beat to the song. "_We wear the trousers of the white, and the jackets o' the blue!_" the younger buck sang eagerly, tightening the circle. "_When we return to Peterhead, we'll have sweethearts anew!_" By now Squint and his father were nearly face to face, wearing identical crooked grins.

Then they both stepped back and swung at each other, beginning their match in time with the chorus. Squint gleefully sang along with his siblings as he exchanged strikes and parries with his father. "_And it's cheer up my lads! Let your hearts never fail! The bonny ship, The Diamond, goes a fishin' for the whale!_" There was another instrumental break, longer than the previous ones, and Squint devoted all his energy to dance-fighting with Magnus. There seemed to be a small bubble of atmosphere around the father and son, in which Squint could sense something radiating off the older buck.

But he simply pushed it aside, enjoying the match far too much to care, and began singing as his siblings repeated the chorus. "_And it's cheer up my lads! Let your hearts never fail! The bonny ship, The Diamond, goes a fishin' for the whale!_" Another regularly sized instrumental break lapsed, and then Squint alone took up the last chorus, still dueling his father.

"_Be it bright both day and night, when the Greenland lads return! With a ship that's full of oil my lads, and monies for to burn! We'll make the cradles for to rock, the blankets for to tear! And every lass in Peterhead will sing 'Hushabye, my dear!'_"

The rest of the crew joined in once more on the chorus. "_And it's cheer up my lads! Let your hearts never fail! The bonny ship, The Diamond, goes a fishin' for the whale!_" Squint went silent as his crew repeated the chorus once more, focusing solely on his father. An extremely long instrumental break followed, and Squint allowed the music to fuel his energy and excitement. He also tried to focus on what he was sensing from his father.

It seemed like some sort of gathering of strong emotions being radiated out from Magnus in their small sphere, and it seemed to be somewhat affected by the path of the music. After a few moments had passed, Squint realized that what Magnus was feeling _had_ to be affecting himself. Not only were Squint's own emotions dipping and swelling and jumping and swaying with the music, but something else was taking place as well. He could feel something gathering in his stomach, amassing itself and eventually spreading throughout the rest of his body. But for some reason he couldn't focus on it; he was too excited too eager, too delighted to even care what the strange mass was as long as it lent him aid to fight. However, there was a small, subconscious fear in the back of his mind. A fear that something was wrong, a fear that didn't like the new experience Squint was having.

At first he ignored it, having never been one to play it safe. Yet as the match became more and more intense, Squint began to feel the strange buildup pulse all on its own. It caused his throat to tighten and his breath to hitch, feeling his heart beating one pattern in his chest and an entirely different beat being carried out by the pulse in his stomach. The fear in the back of his subconscious slowly seeped up to the forefront of his mind as Squint began to wonder _what_ exactly was happening to himself. His eyes widened considerably and his breathing became laborous, but his legs and arms only moved faster and faster. "Oooh, look at them!" Flynn exclaimed cheerily. "They're just fluffy little blurs!"

"_Oui_, how are they moving at such a speed?!" Silas agreed.

"I dunno' mate, but what _I'm_ worried about is how we get 'em to _stop_." Raz replied. None of them missed a beat of the song, but their voices were laced with worry. And by now, Squint was downright _terrified_. He didn't know _what_ the second pulse in his stomach was, he had _no_ idea how to stop it, and _something_ was crowding his insides, demanding release. He was glad only of the fact that he and Magnus were moving far too fast for his siblings to clearly see his expression.

"_What's_ happening?!" he thought fearfully. "_Why am I like this? Is Magnus doing something to me? It's gotta' be him! I've listened to this song a million times and this has_ never _happened_ before!" As the song ended, Squint was relieved by his feet finally coming to a stop on their own. He stood panting, his blade locked with his father's.

Magnus's face was smirking softly down at him with half-lidded eyes. Squint gasped for breath, kneeling down and letting his knife drop. To his surprise, Magnus dropped down a moment after, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Son?" he whispered, throwing his own weapon aside. However a moment later the older buck was pulled back by Gupta, and Raz untied the vines from around Squint's arm. "What do you think you're _doing_? Let me _go_!" Magnus demanded.

"_Not_ happening." the badger replied sourly. Once his arm had been freed, Squint felt Raz scoop him up into an embrace, and shamelessly snuggled into her chest.

"Jackrabbit?" she asked worriedly. Squint breathed heavily for a moment before replying.

"I-I'm fine." he stuttered. "I...I think I just need an early night." he continued, voice wavering unstably.

"Shh," Raz soothed softly. "It'll be okay, Jackrabbit." she assured. "Dobson, hold your brothah' for a minute." Squint heard her say, before he was laid on the boar's back. The soft, oinking snorts assured him that Dobson was trying to be comforting. The sounds of weapons being removed from his sister's pouch reached Squint's ears, and the thought of being their replacement soothed him a little.

"_I'll be waiting for your questions._" a voice suddenly spoke in Squint's mind. He slowly opened his eyes to see Magnus staring at him with a firm expression, standing with both paws behind his back by Gupta.

"_...Are you_ talking_ in my_ head?" Squint thought confusedly.

"_It's called telepathic communication._" Magnus replied mentally. Then his expression was softened with fondness. "_I will teach you._" he seemed to vow. At that point Raz's paws wrapped around him once more, and Squint was lifted into the air, breaking eye contact with his father.

"Thanks Dobson." she said quickly, before gently setting Squint in her pouch. "Here we go Squint, everythin's gonna' be okay." she soothed. Squint felt himself relax considerably as he entered the familiar environment, and curled up in a ball once he was released. Tuning out the faint conversations from outside, Squint nearly tore his sash off, pushing it aside and grabbing his stomach with both paws. He panted, trembling, still struggling through the confusion of two different pulses. In an attempt to sooth himself, he began tracing the design on his belly fur, but it did little to fix the situation.

* * *

**OKAY! FINALLY! Whew, that was a monster of a chapter! BUT: I finally got it written out and typed up! I was seriously working like crazy on the part with the song; I'd listen to each separate piece of it, write the lyrics down, and then add story bits here and there. And of course I let it go way over my minimum of eight pages, so it took forever to actually type up. But I had fun with it! **

**And I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! :D Thank you to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**Duskwild19**

**Salunatic**

**for reviewing chapters 11 and 12! :D And just so you all know, I also finished writing the next chapter and started typing it up! I've gotten a good chunk done, but it's another monster chapter and will probably take a little while. But, until then, plz enjoy this one! Review and let me know what you think! :D**

**The song used in this chapter was 'Bonny Ship The Diamond' by Gaelic Storm and Tamlinn. If it works, plz visit the URL below to hear the song. Otherwise use the info above to find it on Youtube.**

** : / / w w w . ? v = & = & = 2**


	14. Chapter 13

Within

Magnus sat, once again, shackled in what he now knew to be called the 'brig'. He had been dragged down by the 'flag' as soon as the kangaroo had stowed Squint away in her pouch, and then he'd been roughly slammed into the wall before his bonds were retied. They seemed to think _he_ had done something to hurt Squint, and were now intent on punishing him in as many small ways as possible. "_They didn't even think to _ask _me what was wrong with him!_" Magnus fumed mentally, scowling silently. "_That kangaroo just assumed that _I'd _hurt him, and that _she _could fix it. Well, _she's _got another thing com-_"

"You are Squint's _father_, correct?" Magnus ground his teeth at the petrel's voice.

"_Yes_, I _am_." he growled back.

"Then I suppose you know what is wrong with my _frere_?"

"If by _your frere_ you mean _my son_, then yes, I know _exactly_ what he's going through." Magnus replied. His ears twitched at the sound of flapping wings, and Silas landed in front of him. The two stared at each other silently for a while.

"And yet you are hesitant to reveal it to us." Silas continued.

"It's _private_." Magnus spat. "Between _me_ and my _son_."

"Then why not help him?" Silas asked suspiciously.

"Because you _simpletons_ won't give me enough freedom to _hug_ him without getting myself in trouble, let alone I'll be able to help him with _this_!" the ebony eyed buck raged with fury. "Now _come here_ and _let_ me _tell_ you something." he hissed. Cautiously, the petrel waddled a few steps closer. The moment he was in range, Magnus shot out a thick rope of black sand, wrapping it around Silas's throat and bringing the bird eye-level with himself. Silas struggled and attempted to call for help, but Magnus wrapped a sand gag around his beak. "Look at me!" he snapped. Once Silas's eyes were locked with his own, Magnus put his plan into action.

* * *

Raz had lain down to sleep long ago. Squint still remained in her pouch, trying to fall unconscious as well. But no matter how hard he focused on her soothing heartbeat, or her running blood, or the comforting warmth her pouch offered, he was perpetually awake in turmoil. The rabbit panted and groaned, tossing and turning, grabbing his stomach and releasing it; whatever brought him the most temporary relief. Magnus's parting words replayed in his head over and over again, but Squint resisted. He was still somewhat suspicious of his father, yet he longed for sweet relief. At last he could stand it no more.

Panting, he painstakingly crawled out of Raz's pouch, gripping his knife fearfully as he abandoned the one, insufficient piece of solace he had. He let himself drop unceremoniously and land with a 'thump!' on the ice deck, then became still. Raz mumbled for a moment and rolled over, but otherwise gave no recognition that Squint had left. Shivering in the chilly night air, the young buck stumbled dazedly below deck to the brig. On his way he paused once in the ice corridor, leaning against the wall and clutching his marked stomach. Squint was in full blown pain and agony, his internal organs crowded by the strange mass. But he pushed on, soon coming to the open archway that served as the entrance to where his father resided.

He stopped again, falling onto the arch's right wall with a pained groan, clutching his knife in one paw and pressing the other to his hurting stomach. "Son?" Magnus's concerned voice asked from across the room. Squint's head snapped up, green eyes locking with ebony. He pointed his knife at his father as he stood properly, panting.

"_You_!" he said, then stumbled forward a few steps. "You said you'd be waiting for...for my questions." he continued stopping to right himself.

"Yes, yes I did." Magnus replied softly. "What is, your, _question_?" he inquired hesitantly. Squint grit his teeth together forcing himself to stumble forward a few more feet.

"Oh _boy_ do I have a _question_ for _you_!" he spat. Then he let out a cry of pain and dropped to his knees, releasing his knife and catching himself with his front paws. The weapon clattered loudly and skidded a short distance away.

"Squint?" Magnus called worriedly.

"Can you fix this?" the younger buck growled, looking back up at his father. Magnus remained silent for a moment.

"I cannot." he eventually replied. Then he quickly added, "But I _can_ tell you how to make it stop." Squint wrapped both arms around himself and gave another moan.

"Then _tell_ me!" he snapped. "What _is_ it with you and _keeping_ stuff from me?!"

"Ignoring his comment, Magnus replied, "Come here, you might need my help." Squint attempted to get back up on his feet, but only managed to get one leg up before falling back into a kneeling position.

"I...I _can't_." he panted. The swish of a blade and the tearing noise of bonds being cut reached his ears. And a moment later Squint's father was kneeling by his side. Panting, the younger buck looked up at him in confusion. "H-how did you...?" he stuttered.

"H-help me." he whispered frailly. "Make it stop."

"Only _you_ can make it stop Squint." Magnus replied, stroking his son's ears.

"_How_?" Squint whimpered. Magnus's paw felt over his belly gently for a moment before he replied.

"It's...been awakened by something." he said, voice laced with awe. "You have to release it."

"Release _what_?" Squint moaned.

"The power that's been waiting all your life." Magnus whispered, stroking his son's ears once more. Squint gave a groan.

"And how do I do _that_?" he inquired.

"You must take control of it," Magnus replied. Then he wrapped both arms securely around his son and stood, effectively pulling the younger buck to his feet as well. Squint shivered, his body weak, and clung tightly to his father for support. "You have to gather it together and _force_ it out." he continued, turning Squint around so that he leaned against his father. Magnus steadied his son with one paw on the younger buck's chest, the other against his stomach. Squint gasped deeply for breath, the strange mas crushing his lungs among other things.

"I-I can barely g-get to b-_breathing_," he stuttered. "just h-_how_ d-do you e-expect m-me to f-_force_ this th-thing _out_?" he asked, pain racking his vocal cords.

"I know you can, Squint. Magnus replied in a soothing tone, gently rubbing his son's stomach. "Just _trust_ me." Silence lapsed while as Squint gathered his strength.

"I don't suppose there are any..._pointers_, you could give me?" he asked weakly.

"You must draw it into a starting point, then pull it up your body and into your arms." Magnus guided, gently brushing his paw up through the fur on Squint's torso, and then along his arms. Once finished he resituated his paw to keep his son steady. Squint's legs were wobbling drastically, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stay up. "Then just push it out through your paws." Magnus ended.

"Y-you _sure_ I can do this?" Squint asked nervously.

"Indubitably." his father replied. Taking his five-syllable answer for a 'yes', Squint used all the strength he could muster to contain the crushing force in his stomach. Upon succeeding he held it there, catching his breath. Squint then tried to draw it up into his chest. And failed. So he tried again; and failed. After a third round of failure to move the crushing mass from his stomach, Squint ceased trying.

He panted, strength waxing. "I, I can't move it up." he whimpered. "There's something stopping me." Magnus's paw pressed gently over him once more as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"It's just a bit difficult for you." he said softly. "You need a little help." With that said he gently lay Squint's head on his shoulder, then placed both paws over the younger buck's belly.

"M-Magnus?" Squint stuttered.

"Shhh, you'll be fine, son." the older buck assured. "Just be ready." Squint squeezed his eyes shut as his father gently drew his paws up from his stomach to his chest, feeling the mass move. For a split-second it was somewhat relieving. But then he realized the full brunt of the crushing mass was on his lungs, and his eyes shot wide open with a deep gasp. "You _have_ to get it out now Squint." his father's voice whispered, paws relinquishing their control of the force and one returning to lay on Squint's stomach. The younger buck ground his teeth and used his last reserves of strength to pull the mass up out of his chest, then channelling it into both arms.

Squint held both arms straight forward, straining to keep control of the crushing mass. "Yes, that's it, you're doing it!" Magnus encouraged quietly. "Come on son, _exert_ it." Squint screwed both eyes shut, sucked in a deep breath, then let out a cry from all the strain. He pushed the mass towards his paws with all his might, and felt the sensation of something exiting them. His eyes widened upon seeing an enormous cloud of pitch black sand amass in front of him and propel itself at the wall of the brig. He let his jaw drop at the sight, surprised at how _quiet_ it all was, holding his arms up until the mass had been completely drained from him.

Then his strength failed him completely. With a gasp he felt his knees buckle, and he nearly crumpled to the ground. However, Magnus caught him just in time, and wrapped his arms securely around the younger buck. Then he gently lowered the both of them to the floor, holding Squint's head to his chest as the younger buck turned to embrace him. Squint whimpered and panted, reeling from the shock and now greatly fatigued. "Sh sh sh," Magnus shushed him comfortingly. "That was marvellous Squint, _marvellous_." he assured.

"Your papa's here." he whispered.

"I didn't know I could _do_ that." Squint muttered weakly, looking up at his father.

"Oh _nonsense_!" Magnus chuckled, stroking his son's ears with a smile. "Squint you have so much potential! There's so much you could do and learn." Squint stared up at his father silently, now realizing that the older buck wasn't as insane as he'd thought.

"You...you were right. All along." he rasped. "I...I can _do_ things the rest of my family _can't_." Magnus chuckled, cupping his son's face in one paw.

"Oh Squint, you have _no idea_ what your _family_ is capable of." he whispered. "You and I aren't the only ones with powers like this. You _came_ from two very special rabbits." Squint's eyes widened.

"You mean, my sisters, they...they can do stuff like that too?" he asked. "A-and my mom, Chereth?" he continued, excitement building. Magnus chuckled.

"To an extent, yes." he replied softly. "There _are_ significant differences, due to which parent did the raising." Squint glanced away, thoughts spinning rapidly. For the first time, the truth of having two families hit home. What if his sisters...wanted to _meet_ him? What if his mother _missed_ him? What if _he_ could find _them_?

"How are you feeling" Magnus asked. Squint shrugged.

"Eh...I'm really tired." he replied.

"That's normal." his father replied, stroking his ears once more. "You'll need a good rest tomorrow; you should regather your strength." With that Magnus situated himself comfortably, holding Squint close. The younger buck didn't protest, laying his head so he could hear his father's heartbeat. It wasn't quite like Raz's, but it was strong and comforting. He gave the tiniest of smiles, warm in his father's embrace. Then a sting rose up in his chest, and Squint's eyes snapped open.

Being close to his father was by no means wrong; Magnus _was_ a biological parent after all. And a loving one at that. But something told Squint he was doing _wrong_ by sharing affection with his father, odd as such a thought may be. It took him a moment to process what he was feeling, but the moment he did he wished he hadn't. It was guilt; guilt for getting emotionally close to a parent other than Raz, _especially_ someone whom _she_ disliked. Squint put his head down slightly, allowing the guilt to overflow him. This felt like _betrayal_.

Like he was _betraying_ the only sister he'd ever known, the one who had rescued and cared for him as long as he could remember. But if Magnus was his true, blood _father_, wasn't Squint _supposed_ to have a relationship with him? Weren't they _supposed_ to hug and talk and laugh? Wasn't Magnus _supposed_ to teach him special things, to treat Squint in a fatherly manner? It that was all true, then _why_ did it all feel so _wrong_? And why did Squint want to stay anyway? The younger buck heaved a sigh, then wrapped both arms around Magnus's sides.

His father's embrace tightened slightly. "Thanks...dad." he whispered, trying to keep his voice quiet to mask the sincerity. Magnus only held him tighter.

"Oh Squint, it's not a problem. That was doing my job; helping you, _guiding_ you." he replied. The younger buck gave a small grin.

"I...I'm not sure whether or not I should tell my family about this." he muttered. "Do you think...do you think they'd, _mind_?" he asked. Magnus chuckled.

"If you are uncomfortable you don't _have_ to tell them. This could just be _our_ little secret for a while." he assured. Squint nodded; as much as he _wanted_ to tell his brothers about his new found power, his sister especially, he was worried they wouldn't take it quite as well as they'd taken the fact that Magnus was his father. Raz especially; it seemed as though she held a grudge against Magnus, and knowing they'd shared a power like _this_ one would surely make her even more upset.

"So listen," Squint began, pulling slightly back from his father. "there's a _lot_ I don't get at _all_, but I can't stay. If Raz wakes up and finds me down here, then, it would just be a disaster." he said. Magnus nodded.

"I agree." he stated.

"So, I was wondering if, _tomorrow_ maybe I could...come down and, you know you could-" Magnus interrupted him by tilting Squint's face up to his own.

"I will teach you _everything_." he vowed, smiling, joy shining in his eyes. Squint gave a small smile back.

"Thanks." he whispered. Magnus gave a chuckle and patted his shoulder.

"Now off to bed," he instructed. "You are going to need a lot of rest after tonight." Squint gave a yawn.

"No complaining here." he replied, standing sleepily. Magnus rose as well, and hugged Squint once more, before ushering him out. "But, someone's gotta' chain you back up." Squint protested, rubbing one eye.

"_I'll_ take care of that." his father assured. "Now go, you need rest." he urged fondly. Squint gave him a dazed, crooked grin, then turned and made his way sleepily up to Raz.

* * *

Magnus followed Squint as far as the arched doorway, then stood and watched as his son made his way abovedeck. With a fond smile and a content sigh, he returned to the ice block that was meant to contain him, and glanced up at the petrel. Silas had his back to Magnus, paying the rabbit no attention. The buck grinned; _nothing_ was going to be relayed to that kangaroo captain. With this assurance in mind,he weaved a replacement to the previously destroyed vine shackles out of his own sand, making sure they looked identical to the old ones. He discarded the broken bonds, then sat where he had before, and wrapped the ones he'd made around his limbs and the counterweight, settling down to sleep. "Ah, my son." he sighed contentedly, before closing his eyes.

"At last, I'm drawing you close."

* * *

**And chapter 13 is here! Finally, Squint's power is revealed! Although, he hasn't really done much with it yet. And it appears he is torn between Magnus and his pirate family. How will this all turn out? Tears, no doubt...Hey! I made a rhyme! XD Sadly, no one has reviewed the previous chapter, so I ask that you all review that one before this one. Plz review and let me know what you think! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

Within

Squint awoke the next morning in his sister's pouch, and smiled as he stretched his limbs out. The memory of him and Magnus the night before replayed in his mind for a moment, and he laid one paw over his stomach thoughtfully. Everyone knew what he looked like now, and Gutt was gone forever; there was no reason to hide it. Yet, he still felt guilty from keeping the secret of his power from his siblings. He still wasn't ready to let his markings show out in the open. Grabbing up the seaweed strap he had removed the night before, Squint rewrapped the accessory around himself, before taking hold of his knife and tentatively poking his head out of the pouch. Raz appeared to still be asleep, so he painstakingly crawled out and sat himself on her stomach, deciding to wait until she awoke before starting the day.

A few minutes later, a sleepy yawn reached Squint's sensitive ears, and he turned to see Gupta shuffling tiredly towards him. With a smirk he hopped down off his sister and approached his brother, who in turn smirked upon meeting him. "Morning, Squint," Gupta yawned, rubbing one eye. The rabbit began twirling his knife casually, crossing one foot over the other and leaning against one of the trees supporting Raz's hammok.

"Morning, Gup," he greeted brightly. "Have any more of those weird dreams you've been talking about recently?" The badger thought for a moment.

"Well, last night I dreamt that I was best man at your _Bibahera_, Raz was the flower girl, Flynn was the Justice of the Peace, and the bride was this hot pink girl bunny without a tail." Silence stretched for a moment, before both rabbit and badger burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Gupta tumbled straight down onto the deck, while Squint fell onto the tree he'd been leaning on with one paw, slowly sliding down into a sitting position amongst his fit of laughter.

"Oh, Gupta that's a good one!" he gasped, wiping away a single tear of mirth. "Where did you _ever_ come up with that?"

"I don't know," the badger giggled. "Although before I fell asleep I _was_ thinking that the only girl you'd ever fall in love with would have to be a strange one." Squint rolled his eyes and gave a scoff.

"Psh, yeah right, like _I_ would ever fall in love. I've got plenty of _sisters_ to keep me company if I _did_ give up the piracy gig." Gupta nodded thoughtfully.

"True," he said with a grin. "How many did you say there were, again?"

"Fifteen," Squint replied, then added with a wave of his paw, "_All_ older than me." Gupta chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Well, at least you didn't grow up as a dress-up doll." he noted. Squint rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding." he replied seriously. However, a small voice piped up in his brain that he couldn't ignore. "_You know, judging by what Magnus said, they probably would have taught you combat like Razzie did. Maybe even better than her._" Squint scowled.

"_No, Razzie's the best!_" he shot back mentally. "_Besides, my sisters might not even know I exist. Why would they like a baby _pirate_ brother, anyway?_" he added sadly.

"Um, are you _bhala_?" Gupta inquired suddenly. Squint's mind snapped back to the present, eyes blinking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." he replied nonchalantly, trying to brush off his mental dispute with himself.

"Are you sure?" Gupta asked, tilting his head, before placing a paw on the rabbit's shoulder. "You seemed upset about something." Squint rolled his eyes and placed his paw over his brother's.

"Gupta I'm _fine_," he insisted, gently but firmly sliding the badger's paw off himself. Gupta hummed in disagreement.

"I don't believe you," he said lowly, crossing his arms. Squint gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, so I didn't sleep too well last night-" he began.

"WHAT?" Gupta interjected. "Why not? Were you _aghata_? Were you _asustha_?" he fretted. Squint rolled his eyes and pushed the the badger back, as he had stepped forward and begun examining Squint for any sign of illness or injury. "You should have told us if whatever Magnus did kept you awake all _rata_!" Squint's heart instantly plummeted to his toes upon remembering his secret.

He wanted to reveal it to Gupta, but he wasn't sure he could deal with the consequences. Without letting his discomfort show through, he managed a lie that seemed to placate his brother. "It wasn't _all_ night," he said, which was true. "I was just a little, _stirred_ up for a few hours." Gupta peered at him for a few moments, before shrugging.

"Fine then; I will be the first to figure it out if you are being _untruthful_." he said. Squint rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well there's nothing _to_ find out," he shot back, even though an acidic sting rose up in his chest. Gupta grinned.

"Right, like you _don't_ have something that you're trying to keep from us concerning your father." he teased. Squint's ears stood erect, one eye twitching angrily. He knew his brother was only teasing, only trying to get on his nerves, and he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. All the same, the thought of _someone_ finding out his secret frightened and angered the buck, to the point where he couldn't contain himself. He launched himself at the badger, knocking him over so the two went tumbling for a few feet, before a brawl broke out between them. Squint had abandoned his knife, as he wasn't in the mood for a battle of weapons, and settled for a fist-fight. The two rolled of their own accord for a few moments more, trying to choke each other and remain on top, before Squint used his large feet to kick Gupta off him.

Then they stood and began throwing fists at each other, sometimes grabbing their opponent's shoulders and attempting to kick or sweep them to the deck. "Hey! Squint and Gupta are dukin' it out!" Flynn called out gleefully from the sidelines. The rest of the crew had gotten quite used to waking up and finding the badger and rabbit locked in a brawl, and had become quite good at _not_ ratting them out to Raz. At one point Gupta finally got Squint on the floor, and held his younger brother in a headlock.

"Love you, little brother." he strained with a grin. Squint grinned back.

"Yeah, Gup, love you _too_!" he replied, punctuating the last syllable with a punch to his older brother's jaw. The badger was knocked onto his back from the force of the blow, and Squint scrambled on top of him, straddling his opponent to the ice deck. He got a few good blows to the badger's face in, before Gupta grabbed one of his ears and yanked down on it with disturbing force.

"_OW_!" he screamed. "That's the one I got stuck to the mast and everything, dude!" he protested, before turning and biting down on his brother's arm.

"AH! Hey, no buckteeth!" Gupta protested, before releasing Squint's ear. In turn, Squint let go of his arm. By now both were bleeding in various places, Squint's buckteeth stained red from the bite wound he'd inflicted. They jumped apart, crouched and ready to continue, waiting for the other to make the first move. This of course was all in sport, whether there be blood, broken appendages, bruises and more. Neither brother would _ever_ consider _actually_ killing the other.

The rest of their brothers had gathered around them in a wide circle, watching the brawl with glee and cheering them on. However, this was where the fun ended. The large, sawfish sword that had once belonged to Gutt suddenly landed smack in the middle of the fighting brothers, causing them to jump even farther apart in surprise. Then every member of the crew began to tremble. All except for one. Gupta's expression fell into one of terror, and he gulped, hunkering down close to the deck. The crowd that had come to spectate backed away nervously, all muttering about how much trouble the youngest and oldest of the boys were in.

Squint froze, then his nose, tail, and ears began to quiver in terror. "_Aw, snap._" he thought. He didn't even bother turning around; he knew who the owner of the shadow that had fallen over him was. Her voice was tinged with anger and exasperation as she growled lowly.

"_How many times_?" the accented voice demanded. Squint gulped.

"Well, you know what they say, 'If I've told you once I've told you a hundred-'" he began.

"MORE LIKE IF I'VE TOLD YA' _ONCE_ I'VE TOLD YA' A _THOUSAND_!" the kangaroo screeched. Squint winced, his ears ringing from the volume and pitch, and he slowly turned to look up at his sister. "I can't sleep in for five minutes without _you_ two actin' like this place is a cowboy saloon!" Raz ranted, fire lighting in her golden eyes. She clenched her fists for a moment and ground her teeth. "If you boys _don't_ wanna' be keelhauled today, _start cleanin' each othah' up NOW_ and _don't_ let me catch you fightin' before breakfast _again_!"

"Aye Razzie!" Squint squeaked, knowing better than to even _try_ weaseling his way out when she was this mad. As he sat tending to the wounds he had inflicted upon his brother, something he was quite used to doing, he reflected on the kangaroo's response. He'd seen her get angry like that many, many times; but what if that was her response to his power, when and if he told her? What if she kicked him out of the crew? What if she denounced the bond they'd shared since he was smaller than her cupped paws? A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of having to abandon those he'd grown up with. Call him tough, sadistic, crazy, grotesquely optimistic, (and be correct) he still had a bond with the crew that was very hard to sever.

"_And yet I'm doing that right now,_" he thought, paws pausing for a moment. "_Maybe I should talk to Magnus; he might know a good way to break it to them._"

* * *

After cleaning up his brother and eating his breakfast, Squint quietly slipped down to the brig, which wasn't very difficult. Sometimes he couldn't hear _himself_ walk. Upon reaching the lower level of the ship, he crouched down on all fours and hopped speedily to his father, doing his best not to get caught. Upon reaching the brig he stood properly and pressed himself to the wall, before pulling out his knife and sliding around inside. His father sat asleep, just where Squint had left him the night before. After listening to make sure he hadn't been followed, the younger rabbit smirked and strode over to Magnus, then shook him awake. The older buck blinked and yawned for a moment, before smiling up at him.

He stood and the seaweed chains supposedly 'containing' him instantly disintegrated into black sand, before disappearing completely. Squint's eyes widened in shock. "H-how did you-?"

"Practice." Magnus replied. "You'll learn, " he assured, crossing his arms. "Ready for lesson one?" Squint smirked and twirled his knife deftly, before aiming it straight at the older buck.

"Bring it." he replied. Magnus gave a laugh.

"Very nice," he praised. "Now, since it seems to fascinate you so much, let's start with the art of carbon copies. First, you need to get used to summoning your sand." Squint stowed his knife in his sash, before holding both his paws up. Closing his eyes, he inhaled then exhaled deeply, trying to recreate the feeling he'd experienced the night before of how he'd moved the sand through his arms and into his paws. He felt a soft mass brushing his fur, and opened his eyes to find pitch black sands swirling around his paws. Smiling softly, he played with the sand for a short while, before Magnus's chuckle brought him back to reality.

"You have much potential," he stated. "Now, pick an object you would like to recreate." After thinking for a moment, Squint pulled his knife back out with a grin, and Magnus gave a nod. "I should have guessed." With that he held out his paw, and Squint handed him the knife. "Now, take a good look at it if you need to," Magnus continued, holding the weapon up. "then close your eyes and try to picture it in your head."

"Not a problem," Squint replied upon obeying. He'd looked at the knife his entire life; he'd memorized what it was made of and how it was put together.

"Now, try to shape the sands into the knife." Magnus instructed. Brow furrowing in concentration, Squint gathered the sand into a ball, then began smoothing it into the sharp blade he was so used to. Opening his eyes to the finished product, he found himself holding an exact replica of the knife, bar the fact that it was sand. Magnus smiled and nodded. "Very good," he praised. "Now simply change it from sand to bone." Squint's face dropped in confusion.

"I'm sorry; you said make it go from _sand_ to _bone_?" he asked.

"It's your sand, your power; you can do with it as you please." Magnus replied. Squint looked back down at the sand weapon, absorbing such a notion.

"W-whatever I want?" he repeated, finding such an idea strange. Magnus grinned softly.

"Whatever you want that sand to be, make it so." he encouraged. Squint closed his eyes once more, running his paw over the sand creation at a moderate pace, imagine it changing to look exactly like the one Raz had giving him when he was fourteen; the one Magnus now held. Upon opening his eyes, he was both shocked and delighted to find that he now held an exact, _bone_ replica of his most prized knife, looking no different than the original. Eyes wide with awe, he examined the weapon more closely, finding every scratch and dent, every nook and cranny, every angle and point to be in place. He had to look over at the knife Magnus held to assure himself he was only holding a replica. A smile stretched across his lips.

"Dude, that's _cool_." he said, eliciting a laugh from his father. "But, how do I tell them apart?" he asked, smile dropping.

"Simple," Magnus replied. "One of them is the real knife, and you can't change it into sand. The other, the replica, can be changed into whatever you so desire no matter what its current form is." Squint tilted his head, then looked back down at the weapon in his own paws.

"Will it do any damage?" he inquired. Magnus smirked.

"Why don't you try it out?" he suggested. With a crooked grin, the younger buck turned and, taking aim, launched the replica knife at the wall behind him, green eyes shining in delight as it thudded into the ice wall.

"_Cool_." he giggled.

"Now," Magnus said, stepping up beside him. "summon it back to you."

"From all the way over there?" Squint asked, looking up at his father.

"If you're in battle, and you have to throw it a great distance, you'll need to know how to summon it back." the older buck explained. Squint nodded slowly, turning back to the weapon. "It's similar to drawing it from within yourself; you're simply drawing it from another place and turning it back into sand for its journey to your paws." he further explained. Squint's eyes narrowed in concentration, and he held both paws up towards the imbedded knife. He curled his fingers in towards his palms, commanding the knife to change back into sand and somehow slither through the air to him. It happened slowly, but in a mere moment the knife began to disintegrate, slowly swirling through the air as black grain once more, sailing peacefully across the room towards the younger buck' outstretched paws, before shaping into a bone knife upon settling back into his grasp once more. Squint only felt more and more awed by his new abilities as the lesson went on.

"Dude, this is _amazing_!" he said excitedly. "I never knew I could _do_ something like this; that I had this..._power_." Magnus smiled proudly and laid a paw on his son's shoulder.

"That's why _I'm_ here; I want to _teach_ you _everything_ you can do, reveal your power to you." he said, gently tracing Squint's jaw with fondness. The younger buck grinned mischeveously up at him, once again feeling the bond between father and son as they shared a small moment. Then, however, that same sting of guilt rose up in his chest, and he jerked back unexpectedly. Magnus's expression fell into a questioning one.

"Sorry, I just..." Squint trailed off, unsure how to explain his emotions. He decided it was time to pose the question he had come to ask. "I was wondering; is there some sort of protocol or...certain _way_ you think I should tell them?" he asked. Magnus raised an eyebrow, still seeming a bit lost. "I just thought, they deserved to know. I mean, I've lived with them for as long as I can remember; they'd probably like to know what's going on." The older buck gave a nod, glancing away thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they would; especially that Raz girl." he replied, and for the a moment Squint thought he could detect a hint of distaste in his voice, but brushed it off. He nodded in agreement.

"She's always tried to look out for me, in some way," he admitted, glancing at the ground.

"Well, why don't you tell them how _you_ see fit?" Magnus suggested.

"I would, but I think I'd totally screw it up." Squint replied, crossing his arms. "Plus I don't know if they'd be able to handle it, after everything else that's happened." Magnus lay his paw on his son's shoulder once more.

"Then wait; tell them when you _all_ are ready." he advised.

"Really?" Squint asked. "I mean, what if they get mad that I didn't tell them right away?"

"Well which would be worse; overloading them, or suffering a bit of yelling later on?" Magnus asked. Squint pondered his answer for a moment.

"I guess...I wouldn't want to give them too much all at once. Raz always said to mete stuff out." he replied. Magnus smiled and gave a nod.

"Then wait," he agreed. "It'll be alright." Squint siled back soflty, before allowing the knife replica to disintegrate.

"Well, it was fun old man, but I gotta' get back up top before everyone notices I disappeared." Magnus nodded and tossed the younger buck his knife.

"Enjoy yourself, son." he encouraged. Squint mock saluted him.

"Will do," he replied, before turning and walking out of the brig. He faced his father once more upon reaching the entrance, finding the older buck sitting on the ground and shackled once more. "Hey Magnus!" he called. His father raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"Always a pleasure." he replied.

* * *

**I'm BAAAAACK! Yes, ladies and gents, this had been chapter 14 of Within, written by yours truly! Sorry it took me forver to get this up; I had to take a break of writing it for a while, plus I'm working on publishing my own book. But I will continue working on this! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie, and plz review and give me your thoughts! Oh, and there's a new author called 'IceAgeCrew', I believe, and they started this AWSOME new story aboutt he pirates! I highly sugest checking it out! Till next time! ;D**

_**Be careful little eyes what you see**_  
_**It's the second glance that ties your hands as darkness pulls the strings**_  
_**Be careful little feet where you go**_  
_**For it's the little feet behind you that are sure to follow**_

_**It's a slow fade when you give yourself away**_  
_**It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray **_  
_**Thoughts invade, choices made, a price will be paid**_  
_**When you give yourself away**_  
_**People never crumble in a day**_  
_**It's a slow fade, it's a slow fade**_

_**Be careful little ears what you hear**_  
_**When flatter leads to compromise, the end is always near**_  
_**Be careful little lips what you say**_  
_**For empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray**_

_**It's a slow fade when you give yourself away**_  
_**It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray **_  
_**Thoughts invade, choices made, a price will be paid**_  
_**When you give yourself away**_  
_**People never crumble in a day**_

_**The journey from your mind to your hands**_  
_**Is shorter than you're thinking**_  
_**Be careful if you think you stand**_  
_**You just might be thinking**_

_**It's a slow fade when you give yourself away**_  
_**It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray**_  
_**Thoughts invade, choices made, a price will be paid**_  
_**When you give yourself away**_  
_**People never crumble in a day**_  
_**Daddies never crumble in a day**_  
_**Families never crumble in a day**_

_**Oh be careful little eyes what see**_  
_**Oh be careful little eyes what you see**_  
_**For the Father up above is looking down in love**_  
_**Oh be careful little eyes what you see**_

_**(Slow Fade; by Casting Crowns)**_


	16. Chapter 15

Within

Raz sighed to herself; sometimes she wondered _why_ she even bothered with her oldest and youngest brothers. Jamming her knuckles into her temple, she reclined on her ice block tiredly, until the flapping of wings reached her ears. Holding up an arm, she turned to face Silas as he perched on the appendage. "You missed your report last night." she muttered flatly, inspecting her claws.

"My apologies, _mon Capitan_," the petrel apologized. "I must have gotten a little carried away, or tired." The kangaroo hummed disinterestedly.

"So how is our prisonah'?" she inquired, brushing the excuse aside.

"Magnus seems to be behaving himself." Silas replied, fluffing up his feathers for a moment, before getting comfortable. Raz hummed once again, this time sounding pleased.

"Good for him; no reason for me to kabob him yet." she replied.

"If I may, _Capitan_ Raz; you seem tense. More so than normal, at least." The kangaroo sighed once more.

"Oh, it's nothin'," she replied tiredly, weakly waving a paw. "Squint an' Gupta are just..." she paused, setting her temple against her knuckles once more. "gettin' on my nerves again."

"You seem tired as well." the petrel added. Raz grunted.

"Late party mate," she said. "That and I couldn't sleep in very long."

"Ah, I thought I heard commotion before leaving my post." Silas acknowledged.

"Yeah," Raz replied, sleepily rubbing one eye. She then smirked and gave a tiny chuckle, setting her jaw in her paw. "Oh, what am I gonna' do with those two?" the kangaroo muttered.

"Your argument dies a little more everyday." Silas noted with a smirk. Raz rolled her eyes, deciding not to start up the now age-old conversation. "But perhaps you could give them a good dunk in the ocean...for about _duex_ hours." At this Raz gave a laugh.

"That just might do it," she replied with a sleepy smirk. "You can return to your post, Silas." The petrel nodded and took off upon the command, swooping down over the edge of the ship. After sitting a few moments more to gather her strength, the Procoptodon stood and stretched herself, deciding to start the day. She ate several assorted pieces of fruit for her breakfast, among them being a kiwi, an apple, and a dragon fruit. Then decided to check in on her brothers, finding Squint and Gupta to be cleaning each other just as she'd told them to. Dobson was checking over the pile of weapons she'd emptied out of her pouch the night before, Flynn was bouncing around the ship like an idiot, playing his accordion, and she knew where Silas was.

With a content sigh, she picked a sword from her pile, then settled against her ice block and began to sharpen it. Just because Magnus was behaving at the moment didn't mean she could slack off. She had to stay prepared for whenever he tried to pull any funny business with her. "Captain?" Flynn inquired a few minutes later.

"Aye, Flynn?" Raz replied.

"If Magnus is Squint's daddy, then how come we're keepin' him locked up in the brig?" Raz stiffened for a moment, before calmly resuming her weapon sharpening.

"Well Flynn, not every parent is a good one," she began comfortably. "And when a parent isn't good at what they do, you have to take certain measures to protect their children from them." Flynn tilted his head at her answer.

"So Magnus isn't a good daddy?" he inquired.

"Sadly not," Raz replied, bringing the tip of the sword up near her face for closer examination. "Therefore, we have to keep him on a short leash, so he doesn't hurt Squint." Flynn nodded slowly, before grinning perkily.

"Okay then!" he accepted happily. "Will we let Squint see him again, though?" he asked. Raz pondered the question for a moment.

"Soonah' or latah'," she replied. "We need to keep it at a minimum right now."

"Okay!" Flynn agreed, before bouncing off happily. At that moment Dobson strode over and laid himself next to her. Raz deviated her attention once more and gently stroked the boar's back.

"Hey Dobbie," she greeted. The boar snorted in reply. "How ya' been this mornin'?"

"Fine, Captain." he replied softly. "You?" Raz heaved a sigh, looking out at the ocean.

"Oh, the usual," she replied. "Squint and Gupta messin' around and throwin' my tempah' off, not lettin' me sleep in. Magnus has been buggin' me a lot too." Dobson nodded.

"I think he's been bugging _all_ of us," he said. Raz smirked and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, even _Squint_," she agreed. "I'm _really_ wantin' to just dump him ovah'board and get this whole ordeal ovah' with."

"That would make things a lot easier, wouldn't it?" Dobson said with a nod.

"More than ya' know, Dobbie."

* * *

**So there we have chapter 15! Sorry it wasn't anything spectacular, but I was running a little short on ideas, so this ended up as more of a filler. I was kind of speculating on what the rest of the crew would be doing during Squint's lesson from Magnus. Next chapter will be more juicy, I promise! Plz review and tell me what you guys thought of this boring chapter. XD Thank you to: **

**MBSAVfan1**

**IceAgeCrew**

**Buckfan1**

**for reviewing the previous two chapters! Also, alert about a new author! As I'm sure you've all seen, the new author IceAgeCrew has a story up called 'Family', and it's really good! I highly suggest checking it out! Also; I have been joint-writing a story with Eightbooksand60cats via PM message, and we've actually begun writing a sequel. I think we've been doing it together for a year now. XD Anyway, she's posted the first chapter, and the story had been titled 'Motley', considering we took our fav media characters, a couple OC's, oursleves, and meshed them all up together in a fantastical world where we go an incredible and funny adventure. **

**It's on my profile page under 'Favorite Stories', so if anyone's interested in reading it you can find it there or in the crossover section on the website. Eightbooksand60cats posted it as an 'Ice Age' and 'Supernatural' crossover, but SHE'S the one who wrote all the stuff having to do with the 'Supernatural' characters, considering I don't watch the show and don't know the characters. XD But yeah, it's pretty entertaining. As far as I know we have one chapter upa nd one reviewer (big thanks to that first reviewer!) and we'd appreciate it if y'all could check it out. If you dare to delve into the madness, that is. XD**

**Also, I went back and did a slight spot of editing before reposting this, jusrt so everyone knows. And chapter 16 is almost done! :D'Till the next chappie! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

Within

A month passed with Magnus remaining on the ship, and in most aspects, life was non too dissimilar to the way it had always been. Except of course for the fact that the pirates were no longer pillaging, as they were docked on the continent of Squint's birth. Fights and brawling still occured, weapons were practiced with and sharpened, shanties were sung every night, fruit bounty was enjoyed at every meal, and Squint remained as hyper as ever due to the overload of sugary food. Even Magnus gained a bit of a more positive attitude, as Squint made a habit of bringing him a piece of exceptionally sugar infused fruit when he snuck down for a lesson. Both bucks would leap and scamper all over the brig with joy and energy, flinging and shooting sand at each other, Magnus teaching and Squint learning the finer points of combat and self-defense with his newfound powers. The younger buck's disappearances were quick and brief, hardly noticed by the rest of his family. He would slip away just after lunch, and be back long before dinner.

However, a small sting of guilt would pang him every time he abandoned his pirate family, every time he did something secret behind their backs. Every lie he used to cover up his disappearances, those few times they were noticed, became acid on his tongue. His mind drew blank and void at night, causing him dreamless sleep in his sister's pouch. Everything, however, echoed strangely in his subconscious; his lessons from his father, his acid lies, his stinging guilt. He shrugged it all off come morning, but every day the cycle merely repeated, and Squint couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way. He had lived as long as he could remember as a vicious pirate; he'd told lies, he'd kept secrets, he'd tortured the poor creatures that his family captured. But something new was happening to him; his emotions and previously nonexistent conscience were being stirred up.

It was like, for the first time in his life, _some_ outside force was telling him he was doing wrong, and such knowledge _affected_ him. This was the first time guilt had wracked Squint's heart, the first time all things considered 'low down' and 'dirty' and all out 'wrong' seemed inappropriate in his eyes. Yet he didn't stop; he had a strange thirst to know what his power could do. He was drawn to his father's knowledge in an unquenchable way. He just _had_ to know. He had to know who he was, where he'd come from, what he could do. And Magnus could answer these questions readily.

The only topic he refused to speak of were Squint's mother and siblings. And it was this topic that became Squint's deepest desire; the thing he craved above all else, the thing that drew him back for another one of his father's lessons. The hope of discovering some minuscule fact about the rest of his blood family became his lifeline; sometimes he wouldn't eat or drink to allow himself an overdose of speculation time, or a few extra minutes with Magnus. Some tiny piece of his mind tried to reason with him that he was being absurd, that he was becoming addicted. His brothers noticed he was acting strange, but whenever they asked the young buck would roll a quick lie off his tongue before thinking, too desperate to keep them clueless as to what was really happening. Raz would ask him roundabout questions, trying to pry into why he was acting 'a bit strange', but Squint only subtly pushed her out as well. He didn't want _any_ of them to know what was going on inside himself, the torture he was going through, the ridiculous lies he was selling them, the things Magnus was teaching him.

It was too much to explain, and as time went on, too difficult to reveal how much he had betrayed them. A small voice told him that the longer he went on with this, the harder it would be to come clean, the worse it would feel if and when they all found out. But Squint gave in to his weakness, and only kept more things bottled up inside himself. One day, however, that bottle was exploded by the last person he expected. Well, not quite the _last_ person. However, it was an unexpected twist all the same, in his mind. For Squint found out that while he had kept secrets from his siblings, secrets had also been kept from _him_.

* * *

Magnus smiled as he 'chained' himself in the brig once more, watching Squint hastily leave to reunite with the dim-witted sea-thieves that he insisted on calling his 'family'. "_Tonight, my son, everything will come together._" he thought gleefully. He had figured out exactly when that infuriating seagull would report to the kangaroo, and so knew how to time his plot. What better way to draw his son closer to himself, than to throw out in the open his other family's quote quote 'betrayal'? He waited until the sun had nearly set, and he could hear the cacophony of pirates singing and fighting and enjoying their evening meal, before pulling his mental control off Silas. As his black sands swirled towards him through the air, the petrel stiffened, then wobbled almost drunkenly on his perch, before gasping and taking flight. Magnus's ebony eyes gleamed forebodingly in the fading sunlight, his lips twisting into a wicked grin.

Not only would Squint's crew hate him now; they would send him crawling to his father's open arms. Magnus was sure that the fact he'd taken control of the petrel would be a minor detail instantly discarded and forgotten for a long time, leaving no impact on his son whatsoever. Squint would feel only the burn of the pirates' hatred, and not any suspicion of his father.

* * *

Squint was enjoying a round of shanties with his brothers and sister, the music for once filling his dreary being with substantial gladness. However, everything came to a screeching halt as Silas flew out of no where, causing the buck to wonder where exactly he'd been the entire time. The petrel hastily and somewhat uncoordinatedly flapped down to land on Raz's outstretched arm, then bowed his head and began begging for her forgiveness. "Silas, calm down!" the kangaroo insisted after a few moments. "Tell me what on earth you're on about." Silas sat and took a few shuddering breaths, before having gathered enough strength to speak.

"My deepest apologies, _mon Capitan_," he began. "For I have kept things from you against my will." This gained everyone's attention, gravitating the crew towards the bird and kangaroo. However, Squint made it no more than two steps before his heart plummeted to his toes.

"_He knows,_" the buck realized. "_I have no idea how, but he_ knows_._"

"Silas, it ain't your fault if it was against your will." Raz assured, then began gently stroking the petrel's neck. "Now tell me what happened." Squint gave a minuscule shake of his head, mentally pleading the words he so dreaded _not_ to come out of Silas's mouth.

"Magnus...has done things in secret." Silas began. Squint's mouth ran dry. "I saw him...he freed Squint's power." At this statement loud objections arose from the crew, none of them believing that Silas could have seen such a thing. Squint had already assured them his father was crazy. But Silas shook his head in disagreement. "It was after _notre frere_ said such things."

"The night he became weak after the shanty; he stole down into the brig after we'd all gone to bed. He _begged_ Magnus to ease his pain away, and, and..." Silas continued shakily.

"Silas, _calm down,_" Raz insisted gently. "Tell us what happened." Squint's throat tightened as he tried to swallow.

"He has been teaching Squint in _secret_," the petrel continued weakly. "How to wield his dark sands. He convinced _notre frere_ not to tell us about any of it, making him afraid of our reaction. He has taught Squint so _many_ things..." At that point Raz gently shushed the bird, before looking worriedly over at Squint. For the second time in his life, Squint felt the need to thump his foot against the ground out of true fear.

"Squint, is all this true?" she asked uncertainly, her expression imploring him to say no. Squint _did_ want to ridicule what Silas had spoken of, but suddenly felt as though he could lie to his family no more. It would be too acidic on his tongue, and too heavy in his chest. However, he couldn't just burst out bawling in front of the entire crew; that would make him look weak. He decided to go with a slow explanation, hopefully softening the blow.

"Look, I didn't want to _overload_ you guys. I mean, we just found my _dad_, and he'd already been telling crazy tales about me. I just thought, maybe _waiting_ would help you absorb it all," he attempted to explain. He noticed that Raz's face fell most out of the entire crew.

"You _lied_ to us?" she asked, expression transforming from despair to immense ire within the question. Her eyes blazed angrily, like golden flames leaping down from the sun itself. Squint took a slight step back, already intimidated despite the fact that no one else had yet made a move. He held both paws up in a plea for peace, ears drooping uncharacteristically.

"I-I did it to _protect_ you!" he fumbled. "L-like the way you wouldn't tell _me_ about what you _saw_ until very recently!" he defended. Silas took a moment to lift off Raz's arm as her being began to tremble in anger. He landed in Flynn's outstretched flippers, and then the debate commenced.

"I nevah' _lied_ to _you_!" she shouted. "I didn't even lie to the rest of the boys!" she continued angrily, gesturing to the rest of the crew watching uncertainly. "I didn't even lie to _Gutt_ about that! I may have refused to tell you the truth, but I nevah' flat out _lied_!" Squint gulped, feeling self-defense irritating the calm state of his sands. He had to keep himself under control; lashing out at _anyone_ wouldn't do the situation any good. "How could you _keep_ this from us?" Raz demanded further.

"Did you think we'd _hate_ you?" she asked in a slightly softer tone, although not by much. "That-that we'd _abandon_ you somewhere? That we'd shun you?"

"No, _no_! I was just, _uncomfortable_ with telling you guys something like this-"

"_UNCOMFORTABLE_?!" The by-standing pirates gave a wince at their captain's screech. Squint took another step back as the sand threatened to spill out of its own accord. "I've taken care of you since before you could _talk_ propah'ly, and _you_ feel _uncomfortable_ telling _me_ about some _power_ that your _freak-show_ fathah' gave you?" Anger began to bubble up inside Squint.

"He's _not_ a freak-show!" he shouted back. "He's just _old_, and _sad_, and _lonely_!" Raz rolled her eyes.

"Right; yet the _minute_ you come along he's fit to take control of Silas and secretly _train_ you!" she shot back.

"He was just _trying_ to be my _dad_!" Squint defended. "He hasn't _seen_ me for over _twenty_ _years_! I _think_ he's entitled to a little bonding time!"

"He's had _more_ than a _little_ bonding time!" Raz argued. "He _stole_ you away from us _every_, _single_, _day_! He's trying to _make_ you like _him_!"

"I'M _NOT_ LIKE HIM!" Squint practically screamed, feeling his emotions boil over. But he realized too late that he'd allowed a huge wave of sand to race across the deck behind him, shaving off the top layer of the ice deck. Everyone but Raz stared at him with wide eyes and jaws agape. Gupta overcame himself first, of course finding some way to make a teasing remark about the situation.

"Dude, Squint, your argument just died." he pointed out.

"I'm _aware_ of that!" Squint snapped, clenching his fists as globs of black sand formed around them. With an annoyed growl he flicked his arms out into a straighter position, flexing his fingers out and causing the sand to disappear as Magnus had taught him. However, he immediately cringed at the withering gaze Raz was sending him. He braced himself for the loudest, angriest, most guilt-inducing, shouted lecture of his life. To his shock, Raz simply turned her back to him, standing tall and formidable in the way he'd always adored about her. For a moment silence reigned, everyone holding their breath in anticipation.

"Fine," she said quietly in a surrendering tone. "You obviously care more about your _real_ fathah' than your adoptive family." she continued. Squint felt as though Gupta had just punched him in the stomach. He let his mouth hang open slightly, but couldn't find the words. "If you feel that strongly about it, why don't you spend a night with _him_, hm?" she suggested, voice calm and resolute. Squint's eyes bugged. "I'm sure Magnus would appreciate havin' his own _son_ spend the night with him rather than some strangah's pouch."

She then turned slightly to the rest of the crew. "Boys, bed. Now." she commanded with a snap of her fingers, tone unchanging. The remaining pirates hurriedly scampered off to their designated sleeping locations, terrified of this strange, calm Raz after the blow she'd received. Squint tried to say something, anything that would lighten the situation. But Raz merely hopped over to her hammock, not sparing the rabbit buck a single glance. Feeling an ache in his heart like never before, Squint surrendered to his fate.

Turning slowly, with melancholy in his green eyes, the young buck trudged towards the brig. He paused upon reaching the entrance to the lower deck, turning and looking back at the kangaroo. She sat in her hammock, head tilted to look up at the stars, her back facing him resolutely. Squint wished she would turn to him; give a sign of some sort that she didn't _totally_ hate him. It was not to be. Ears drooping, Squint slumped his shoulders and made his way below-decks, heart heavy and longing for the family he'd betrayed. He plodded slowly to where Magnus resided, ignoring the sound of his father's replacement chain disintegrating.

"Son?" a gentle voice asked. Squint looked up to see Magnus giving him a worried frown. He sighed softly and put his head back down, slowly allowing his knife to drop from his grasp. In a mere moment Magnus stood before him, a paw on the younger buck's shoulder. "Squint?" he tried once more. His will to stay strong breaking, Squint wrapped his arms viciously around the taller buck, gasping softly as a tear dribbled down his cheek. On one hand, he felt disgusted by his own display of emotion.

On the other, he wanted something to compensate for the immense, wrenching, twisted pain he was feeling. Magnus took hold of him in a comforting fashion, lowering both of them to the floor, attempting to shush the younger buck. The ensuing sobs were quiet, few and far between. Squint wouldn't dare be caught _crying_ of all things, even in front of his own father. He also couldn't find the way to make any proper sound to describe what he was feeling. None of the highly suppressed and overtly expressed emotions he'd ever felt came to close to what was wracking him now. Squint had never felt such pain as this in his entire life.

He spent that night out of Raz's pouch; for the first time in twenty-one years. And it was painful.

* * *

**Wow, that was cruel of me, wasn't it? But it's all part of the plot. And believe me, there are worse things yet to come...So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Heart-wrenchingly sad? Plz let me know in a review! Also, Gupta's line about Squint's argument dieing; all credit for that goes to one of my classmates, whom I will not name out of respect for their security. Thank you to:**

**IceAgeCrew**

**MBSAVfan1**

**for being the most recent reviewers! I did post another chapter before this one, so if you guys wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it if you checked that one out too. I know it's boring, but, whatever. Also, thank you very much to:**

**Trafalgar-Sev**

**MBSAVfan1**

**for reviewing my co-written story with Eightbooksand60cats, 'Motley'! There are now four chapters, so if any of you have not read and reviewed yet, we would greatly appreciated it if you did! There's humor, adventure, super powers, numerous villains, mixed-up movie and tv show characters, emotion,and the two authors participate in the adventure! XD So, 'till the next chappie!**


	18. Chapter 17

Within

Raz sat stoically in her hammock, arms wrapped around herself. She didn't want to hurt Squint, and she didn't want to totally kick him out of the family either. She had just allowed her emotions to overflow. Now, she wondered if subjecting her younger brother to a night out of her pouch would be too much. She slowly turned to look back, to see if he'd left. The rabbit was no where in sight. Heart plummeting sadly, the kangaroo sighed, then turned back around, and reached into her pouch.

She drew out her boomerang halfway, habitually preparing to light the ship for the night. However, after the recent spat, she didn't have the heart or mindset to create something that was meant to be pure and beautiful. And she couldn't bear to perform such a spectacle with one of her brothers missing the show. So she slipped the boomerang back inside, and simply sat, waiting. The ship was dark that night; a strange, ominous shape of ice floating through the eerie, and probably eel infested, judging by their location, waters. She waited as the full moon rose high to its zenith point, then began to slowly drop back down into the sea. She waited as the stars twinkled merrily in the navy sky, then began to fade with daybreak.

She waited as the waters changed from an ominous, dark color to a slightly lighter, more friendly blue. Raz waited, all night long, for Squint to reconcile. It was definitely his duty to apologize for lying to them for as long as he had. However, as the first teasing sun rays began to peek over the horizon, she wondered, with a great pain, if it perhaps was _she_ who should have apologized for overreacting. As the sunrise truly began to unfold, the kangaroo sucked in a soft, yet deep sigh, her face tear stained with more salty droplets still snaking through her fur. She had also cried all night long while she waited, very quietly, ready to hastily wipe her tears away if and when Squint came back. However, he had not, and so Raz had experienced her first night filled completely with tears, silent as they were.

It had also been the first night in over twenty years that she did not empty her pouch. It now felt oddly heavy, and only made the kangaroo wish even more that she had reacted differently, or swallowed her pride and simply apologized herself. Eager and desperate to set things right, the Procoptodon carefully rose to her feet, then checked to make sure the rest of her brothers were still asleep. She smiled for a moment at their blissfully conked out forms, before carefully wiping off her face. Then she hopped below decks, to the brig. She hoped that, perhaps, if she woke Squint up and gently ordered him to get his morning chores done, he'd realize that she wanted to fix whatever had snapped the night before, and things would go back to normal. However, as she entered the brig, her golden eyes widened with horror, despair filled her entire being, and her voice longed to scream with anguish.

"Oh no," she whispered. "NO!" The kangaroo turned and raced pell-mell back above deck, eyes searching desperately for a clue of some sort; a note, and sign, anything. But there was nothing. There were no traces. So Raz determinedly began rousing her remaining brothers, putting Silas in charge and telling him to, once everyone was awake and ready, follow her tracks. With that, the kangaroo jumped down onto the beach below, leaving her family in capable wings, and began hopping with all the speed she could muster.

Magnus could have taken him anywhere; back to his burrow, to some secret hideout, maybe even somewhere not on their current continent. "_Oh please, please let 'em be somewhere nearby. I don't wanna' lose my baby brothah'._" she begged mentally to whoever cared to listen. "_I've gotta' fix this, I gotta' find him. I hafta' say I'm sorry._" A fresh tear dribbled down the kangaroo's cheek as her emotions stretched and bounced out of proportion in response to the terrifying thought that Squint could be well and truly _gone_ for _good_.

* * *

Squint murmured in his sleep, tossing back and forth slightly in discomfort. Something strange was happening; he couldn't tell what in his unconscious state, but he knew something wasn't right. When he at last awoke, he was not on the ship. He was not surrounded by cool, comforting ice, and he definitely was not inside Raz's pouch. At first his eyes only fluttered, and he slowly began to remember what had transpired the night before. Raz's calm yet hurtful words pounded in his ears, and his face was slightly sticky from the few tears he'd shed. "Oh," he moaned, sitting up slightly.

"Razzie, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to..." he trailed off slowly as he took stock of his location. Shock woke him up completely as he realized that he had woken up in the most unlikely of places; on land. "What the?" he asked confusedly, opening his eyes completely. He found himself to still be in Magnus's embrace, the older buck still asleep, holding him close. "Dad? Dad, wake up!" he urged.

Magnus mumbled and shifted for a moment, before blinking his ebony eyes open. He smiled softly down at his son, undisturbed by their change of location. "Good morning Squint, sleep well?" he asked. Squint shook his head and untangled himself from his father's embrace, standing and pulling his knife out for assurance.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Why aren't we on the ship?" Magnus stood as well, placing his paws on Squint's shoulders.

"Now calm down son, everything's alright," he soothed. "I transported us here, away from those heartless, brainless fools." Squint, surprised at such an answer, instantly wrestled back out of his father's grip, beginning to feel defensive.

"How could you say that?!" he demanded. "They took _care_ of me, they gave me a home and a _family_, they saved my life! If it wasn't for Raz, you would have _never_ seen me _again_! I would have _died_ if it wasn't for her!" Squint stopped as it dawned on him that he was shouting at the top of his lungs, sand gathering around his paws in response to his anger. That was one thing Magnus hadn't trained him out of yet; his sands responded far too quickly to anger, among other emotions. His father was staring at him with a confused and slightly hurt expression.

"Squint, I thought," he paused, as if trying to gather his thoughts. He gave a small sigh. "I thought you deserved _better_,"

"_Better_?" Squint repeated incredulously. "They're the _best_ I've ever had! _You've_ done nothing but give me _trouble_ since you _got_ here!" And as wrong as it seemed to say that to his _blood father_, it felt _good_ to admit it at last. Magnus' eyes narrowed, and he assumed a position of authority.

"You will _not_ speak to _me_ like that!" he shot back. "I'm your _father_!"

"You left me with an _idiot_ who nearly let me _drown_ if it wasn't for a very special _pirate_ who's been _everything_ to me!" Squint protested loudly.

"You weren't hers to rescue!" Magnus insisted. "You're _my_ son, not the _kangaroo's_!" Squint took a moment to ponder that notion. At first it stung him like it had the first time. Then he rebuffed it.

"Then where were _you_ when I _needed_ you?" he asked softly, dispelling his sands and staring defiantly up at his father. Magnus let his mouth hang open for a moment, trying to process an answer. "'Cause when I _needed_ a dad, or a _mom_ for that matter, Raz was the only one _interested_ in filling the position." he continued, green eyes dead serious. For once in his life, Squint saw clearly; he _felt_ sanity. He _knew_ who the real parent was in his life. "Where were you, when I was a tiny little kit, drowning, tasting saltwater for the first time and thinking it was the last thing I'd ever _do_? Where were _you_ all the times Gutt beat me, all the times I was injured from training, or _playing_ for that matter?"

Silence stretched between them for a while. "Well?" Squint urged, taking half a step forward. Magnus remained silent, at a complete loss. "That's what I thought." the younger buck stated simply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find the kangaroo who thinks of me as a joey." He was about to turn and leave, to walk away from his messed up father forever, when something completely unexpected appeared. Yet at the same time, he expected _her_ before anyone else.

"Jackrabbit!" Squint turned hopefully to see Raz standing some meters away, at the edge of the trees.

"Raz!" he exclaimed, both relieved and surprised.

"Jackrabbit listen, I'm _sorry_," she began hastily. "I was just...I didn't expect you to lie to us about somethin' this, _important_." she struggled. "And, and I'm sorry I blew up at ya' like that; I don't know what I was thinkin'."

"Probably that you wanted to keelhaul me," Squint interjected with a smile. Raz gave a small grin, a sliver of relief entering her eyes that he apparently wasn't mad at her.

"I'm sorry, Squint," she repeated softly, grin dropping to an apologetic frown. "I'd _nevah'_ wanna' kick you out of the only family you've evah' known, and I'd nevah' wanna' get rid of someone I spent my whole life making into somethin'. Just..._please_ come back home; for your brothah's sake if not mine." she ended, her voice nearly begging him.

"Razzie, I'm _not_ going anywhere," he assured, taking a few steps towards her. "A pirate crew's good enough family for me." Raz smiled, relief painting her face. But then it contorted in shock, a cry of pain and surprise escaping her lips, eyes widening. She stumbled back a few steps, one paw coming up to grip the hilt of the knife embedded deep into her chest. Squint's eyes widened in horror, the long past sound of a blade swooshing through the air only now entering his ears. A crimson stain began running down his older sister's front as she gasped and had to support herself with a large tree, face paling.

"_NOOOOOOOOO_!"

* * *

**Oh yeah; all that bonding with Magnus just bit Squint in the butt. Sorry guys, this probably breaks all your hearts, but I've had this planned since the beginning. And now it's finally out. Which means we're almost to the end of the story! Oh, and MBSAVfan1: I know I said this was a tear-jerker, but now that I think about it, it's more of an overwhelming shock and surprise. Next chapter is a tear-jerker. So everyone; ****_HAVE TISSUES ON STANDBY_****.**

**Thank you to:**

**kperotti1**

**MBSAVfan1**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! And thank you to:**

**Trafalgar-Sev**

**MBSAVfan1**

**Fangirls4ever**

**for reviewing 'Motley' so far! Again, I encourage you guys to check it out and review! It's AWESOME! XD 'Till the next chappie!**


	19. Chapter 18

Within

Squint raced over to his sister with speed he was well-known for, practically appearing by her head as she lowered herself into a laying position on her side. "Jackrabbit," she grunted.

"Razzie," he said, laying a paw on her cheek. She panted softly, blood staining the white fur on her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, and appeared to attempt shaking her head.

"I can't get it out," she mumbled.

"L-let me try," Squint suggested, gently pulling her paw off the hilt. It came away wet and sticky with her dark blood, and for the first time in his life, such a sight made Squint want to puke. It wasn't just the fact that it was his sister's blood, dribbling onto his own paw as he held hers for a moment, although the sentimentality of the moment did cause his heart to give a strange, shuddering thump. No; for the first time, the sight of profuse bleeding in general made Squint sick. The barrier that had always kept him above feeling squeamish about those he had ripped apart and tortured had been broken; because _now_, it was happening to _his_ family. Now, he _knew_ how it felt to see someone _he_ cared about killed and mangled in a disgusting way. And something inside of him changed in that instant, as he stared at the bloodied paws he was attached to, in some way or another.

He realized that the fun of attacking someone was merely from his own adrenaline, from his own excitement. _This_...this was terrible. _This_ rammed into his previously feeble mind and showed him what he had spent his life doing; what other creatures had gone through. It showed him the consequences that others had to endure due to his love of fighting. That was all he'd really loved; the confrontation, the challenge, the battle. The body-mangling was just a side-effect that he'd found amusement in. Pushing such uncharacteristically deep thoughts aside, he laid Raz's paw on the ground, before taking hold of the hilt with both of his own paws.

It too was smeared with blood, but he gathered up enough courage to push the discomfort aside, and began trying to pull it free. Immediately, he knew this was no ordinary bone weapon. He could feel the slight shifting of tiny grains as they pulsed and squirmed throughout the form they'd taken. And this realization, although at the back of his mind, only sent him into deeper melancholy. At last the weapon came free seemingly of its own accord, instantly changing into a swarm of black sand, zipping through the air and over to the figure he'd completely forgotten. Squint turned to see Magnus standing, the reassembled knife in one paw, glaring at them heatedly. Triumph danced in his eyes, however, and Squint only felt his heart sink lower.

Raz groaned, and he turned back around, mind scrambling to come up with a way to heal her, to save her. "There's gotta' be something I can _do_," he insisted, clenching his fists. "I can save you, I can use my sands for whatever I want!"

"But you _cannot_ tamper with someone else's." Squint instantly turned back to Magnus, eyes wide with fear, despair, and disbelief.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"She's _infected_, you see," Magnus continued, expression calm. "I allowed some of my sands to detach, to infiltrate her bloodstream. Now it flows throughout her body, and will do whatever I command."

"Well then _command_ them to heal her wound!" Squint insisted. Magnus grinned wickedly and gave a laugh.

"Now _why_ would I do that?" he sneered. "So you can go back to those _imbecile_ pirates? So you can _continue_ to deny yourself your _destiny_?"

"_No_!" Squint shouted angrily. "She's the closest thing I've ever had to a _sister_, I _love_ her!" Squint felt empowered by such a statement. He loved his entire family, even if he only said it when fighting with them. Magnus' evil grin dropped into an angry glare. Raz spoke up before he had a chance to retort, however.

"Squint?" he whipped back around and knelt beside her, gently laying his paw over her cheek once more.

"_Oui_, _mon Capitan_?" he replied, hoping to lighten the situation. He was rewarded with a weak smile and chuckle combo from the kangaroo.

"Squint...take care of the boys for me, will ya'?" she asked. The rabbit nodded vigorously.

"Of course, they're my family," he assured her. "I'd never leave 'em." Raz nodded slightly, and reached into her pouch.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna' be captain. And a cap'n don't leave his crew." she said weakly, abandoning grammar rules for a moment. Squint blinked, green eyes widening.

"W-wait, what?" he stuttered. With a smirk, Raz weakly held her boomerang up in between them. Squint, paws trembling, took the wooden weapon in his grasp, feeling it's weight and smoothness. She'd taught him how to use it of course; she taught him how to use every weapon in her possession, even if some of them he couldn't use. He'd thrown the boomerang a couple of times in his life, however Raz had prohibited him from using it often, as he'd always been too small to use it regularly. "Y-you want _me_ to be captain?" he asked shakily.

"Well, I'm dyin', and _you're_ the first mate," she replied.

"B-but I'm the _youngest_," he protested. "I mean, it's fun being in charge, but it's not like...I _know_ how to _lead_ anyone."

"Every male is called to be a leadah' at some point in his life, Squint," Raz whispered. "Now it's _your_ turn." Squint looked down at the boomerang in his paws, feeling it grow heavy with responsibility.

"But...Raz you can't _leave_!" he insisted. "We need you; you're part of the family too."

"I know, and I always will be," Raz replied. "But things are about to change, and I wanna' make sure you're in a place to handle it." Squint swallowed thickly, then nodded.

"O-okay," he agreed, unsure.

"Don't let 'em fall back into piracy, Jackrabbit," Raz said, frowning softly for a moment. Squint blinked in surprise. "They've been given a chance to be something' bettah'; don't let it slip away. You lot can travel as you please now; you could explore the world and search out all sorts of myths and legends." Raz gave a grin. "You could find bettah' adventures than pillagin' and plunderin'. You could become good people; make up for the wrongs you did."

"What about _you_?" Squint asked. "I could _force_ Magnus to heal you; we could all make good." he tried to reason. Raz scoffed.

"There's no way you'll get him to give up his grudge against me, Jackrabbit. He thinks I took you away from him, and he's nevah' gonna' forgive me for it." The kangaroo heaved a sigh, her once pure white chest now completely crimson, blood covering half of her pouch as well. "Besides, I kind of _did_, anyway." she muttered. Squint wasn't sure how to counter that. "I can only beg for mercy." Raz muttered, eyes slowly slipping closed. Once her golden irises had completely disappeared, Squint seemed to snap out of a daze.

He stayed frozen for a moment as the realization sunk in. Raz, the only sister he'd ever had, the only mother-figure he'd ever known, was gone. "Razzie?" he whispered, expression hopeful even as a lone tear trailed down through the fur on his cheek. He felt cold inside, as though whatever physical warmth had previously inhabited his heart had been yanked out, _harshly_. He shook his head. "No," he whispered, even though he'd accepted what had taken place. He looked back down at the boomerang, claws digging into it tightly for comfort.

He sensed Magnus as the older buck walked up behind him, but he wished for all the world that _he_ had died instead of Raz. "There there, son," he consoled, placing a paw on Squint's shoulder. "she was only a kangaroo." Squint's eyes widened, head snapping up with breakneck speed. His left eye twitched as his ears stood erect, his claws digging deeper into the boomerang's wood form. His lips parted slowly, buckteeth showing maliciously, heart pounding angrily. His right foot began to gently tap the ground, but it was not out of fear of any sort.

He gently lay the boomerang on the ground with as much control and respect he could muster. It didn't matter that she was gone, and she hadn't even known of the degrading phrase. It didn't matter that Magnus was his true, blood father. All that mattered, was that, on top of _everything else_, Magnus had just _insulted_ Raz. And right after she had _died_ no less. "_Just_ a kangaroo?" he muttered softly. Magnus stroked his ears soothingly, but it only riled Squint anger and indigence even more.

"_JUST_ A _KANGAROO_?!"

* * *

**So, there it is! The next heart-breaking chapter here to crush your hearts and make you all hate Magnus even more! Mua ha ha...XD But fear not, there ****_is_**** a method to my madness. Things will all work out, in time. But not anytime soon. So, I apologize for breaking your hearts and all, but I ****_would_**** still like to hear what you guys think in a review.**

**Thank you to: **

**MBSAVfan1**

**for reviewing the last chapter! Wow, there must be a lot of other people busy with end of the first quarter stuff. XD I totally get that though; I passed it all by the skin on my teeth. Also, thank you very much to:**

**MBSAVfan1**

**Fangirls4ever**

**Trafalgar-Sev**

**for being the only reviewers of 'Motley'so far! Seriously guys; PLZ go check it out! Until the next chappie! :D**


	20. Chapter 19

Within

Squint spun around with lightning speed, leaping to his feet and pulling out his bone knife, swinging it for Magnus's throat. The older buck, however, dodged the attack with equal speed and stepped back, forming his sands into a knife the same size as Squint's. The younger buck stood, shaking with anger, seething with rage, teeth grinding in ire, eyes glowing with malice. Literally; the sky had suddenly begun to darken, dark clouds rolling in from nowhere and blocking out the sun, covering the blue sky altogether. Magnus chanced a concerned look to the heavens above, while Squint merely tried to input his rage and power into _attacking_ his father rather than merely glaring at him. "I will _never_, _ever_, listen to you _again_." he hissed. Then, for no reason he could determine at the moment, Squint yanked off his seaweed sash, tearing it in two and thus rendering it useless.

It was time to face what had led to this escapade in the first place. It was time for him to let go of his fear and let himself be seen. Raz was gone, and it was time for Squint to let go, to move on.

* * *

Silas flew over his brothers as they followed Raz's clear prints, worry growing. A low rumble struck up in the sky, causing the petrel to look up and his brothers to halt in their tracks. The whole group, Flynn included, stared up at the sky in wonder and fear. Black clouds, which looked more like billows of sand, were roiling high above, thundering and rumbling like the fiercest of sea storms. The ground group huddled together slightly, nervously looking to the sky. "What's goin' on?" Flynn whimpered, cuddling Gupta close. For once, the badger made no protest.

"I believe, _freres_," Silas began softly. "That a tragedy has befallen our family." Just then, a mournful scream arose in the heavens above. Reinforced by the pounding thunder, the crew far below could feel the agony and anger in the currently disembodied voice with each powerful rumble.

"W-what is that?" Flynn asked innocently.

"It is the sound of immense suffering," Silas replied. "And I fear it is coming from our _lapin frere_." he continued, looking down at his brothers from his perch on a tree branch.

* * *

Squint began circling his father, panting slightly in an effort not to waste his energy, chest heaving. Magnus followed suit, expression calm but firm. "Bold words coming from someone who took every _ounce_ of his courage to keep a secret from his _captain_." he sneered. Squint bared his teeth in a threatening growl, and for a moment fear flickered in Magnus' ebony eyes.

"She was my big _sister_, in more ways than _one_." Squint hissed. "Forgive me if I was a little more loyal to the woman who _raised_ me than to the dad whom I haven't seen for _twenty_ years."

"Oh ho ho, you just _love_ to rub that in my face, don't you?" Magnus spat venomously.

"Only because you seem intent on making Razzie look _unimportant_." Squint spat back. "Maybe things would be _different_ if you weren't so bent on trying to smear my family into the background of my _life_."

"Those _buffoons_ are _not_ your _family_!" Magnus snapped. "_I_ am your family, I'm your _father_!"

"Really? Because you seem _awfully_ possessive for a _loving_ dad. And I don't mean _protective_; I mean full-fledged trying to lock me in a room so I can't _see_ anyone else _possessive_." Squint sneered. "And _this_ time, you've gone _too_ far!" Magnus looked to the darkened sky as a scream of agony arose, and Squint felt as though his emotions were finally being released. In one way, at least. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh through his nose, gathering his strength in preparation.

"Stop lying to yourself Squint; she was a silly girl with a silly dream. She clearly wanted to make you a disciple of some sort; why else would she teach you so many weapon forms? Why else would she raise you as if you were her own? She wanted to make you into something you're not." Squint's anger pitched at hearing these words, and he bared his teeth in another growl.

"She _loved_ me," he stated with force. "Even though I was some drenched little ball of fur she fished out of the water. Although I can't say the same about _you_ concerning your _son_, you _human-faced_, _sentimentally deficient_, _self-righteous family wrecker_." Magnus blinked in shock for a moment, clearly caught off guard.

"I think that may just be the first time in my _life_ someone has _dared_ insult me." he replied.

"It won't be the last," Squint retorted, forming a sand-made, carbon copy of his knife in his free paw. Magnus grinned and gave a snort. He summoned a second sand-knife as well, taking a step back.

"So what; you plan to duel me to the _death_ over some _nursemaid_?" he teased. Squint's second dagger was instantaneously sent hurdling into the tree behind Magnus' head, slicing the older buck's cheek on its way. Magnus stumbled back slightly, dissipating his second knife to bring a paw up to his injury. He peered at Squint inquisitively. "Is that _all_ you plan to do?" he asked, although one could tell there was fear dancing in his eyes.

"_That_ was for scaring Raz into thinking I was dead that day you started tracking me in the forest," Squint replied, forming a third knife. "We are no where _near_ the point of evening out you _daring_ to call the most powerful kangaroo in the world a _nursemaid_." With that he charged, leaping across the small gap between them and making a downwards strike for his father's head. Magnus stepped to his left, bringing one knife up to block. However, Squint had a slight upper hand with the amount of force his pounce inflicted on the older buck. For once, his father did not have the advantage of his extra size, and so stumbled back even further, having to hold Squint's blades back with both of his own knives. Despite the fact that, once standing properly Squint was looking up at his father, he felt no fear or nervousness.

He would not lose to Magnus' game again. Deciding he'd been easy enough on the older buck, Squint tried to sweep him down while he was occupied with the knives. However, Magnus used such a move to his advantage, dissipating his knives and grabbing Squint's wrists as he fell back, taking the younger rabbit with him. Squint, having experienced this trap once before, propelled himself forwards from the ground with his feet. Thus, he flipped over and landed on his feet behind Magnus' form, facing the older buck as he stared up at the sky, slightly winded. Squint brandished his blades in his father's face, lips twisted in a sneer. Lightning began to crack overhead as the storm took on not only his anger but also his energy and adrenaline from the battle.

"Is that all you're gonna' _do_, _old man_?" he hissed. Magnus' brow furrowed and he let out a growl, before reaching up and sending a small wave of black sand at Squint. The younger rabbit jumped back, effectively placing himself out of the attack's range. Magnus sprung to his feet, facing his son with a glare, gathering his sands around his paws.

"You seem very fond of your close-contact techniques." he noted. Squint threw his dagger to the side, ears registering the 'twang' of the blade sticking into the ground, and gathered his own sands together. "Oh, branching out, are we?" the older buck teased. "This must be the first time I've seen you go up against someone of your own accord without that silly little dagger." Squint wanted to charge Magnus then and there, however he chose that moment to glance over at his deceased sister. Raz wouldn't have wanted him to lose control; she would have wanted him to work this out with his brain. She would have wanted him to taunt and pull at Magnus until _he_ snapped and made the wrong move.

Suddenly a volley of dark sand was headed straight at him, and Squint had to bring up his own wall for protection. Then again; who said he couldn't fight back? Grinning now, the younger buck shot a few small darts of sand at his father, purposely making sure they only grazed the older buck's form, leaving small, bleeding gashes like the one on his cheek behind. "You oughtta' take some lessons from me sometime, old man," he replied. "I could teach you a lot of handy tips for fighting without sand."

"I don't _plan_ on ever _not_ using sands," Magnus replied. Then he sent another wave at his son, who rolled out of the way and threw another few sand darts at Magnus.

"Such a shame; it might actually level the playing field a bit," Squint continued. Magnus scoffed.

"Just because you were taught something by that kangaroo doesn't mean it's the best." he countered. Squint's smirk bent into an angry frown. Then his eyes widened as Magnus sent a slithering rope of sand through the air, wrapping around his body and tossing him into the air. Squint crashed painfully to the ground, his father's sand rope having already dissipated. Groaning, he staggered to his feet.

"You'll have to do better than _that_, old man," he taunted. "Now it's my turn." With that Squint formed his sands into a weapon he knew his father was unfamiliar with. The handle first appeared in his paw, then a thick chain of the black grains stemmed off it, finally ending in a large, spiked rock. Magnus tilted his head at the weapon in confusion.

"What on _earth_-?" he began.

"I told you Razzie taught me how to use her flail." Squint replied. With that he leapt forward, swinging the flail expertly, and managed to get a good hit to Magnus' rib cage. The older buck was knocked away, slamming into yet another tree, before sliding down to sit at its base. His ebony eyes cracked open to glare at Squint heatedly. He struggled to his feet, panting and groaning softly.

"You've been taking too many lessons from that kangaroo." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"On the contrary, I think I may have had just enough," Squint countered, allowing the flail to dissipate. "Your move, old man." he challenged. Magnus sniffed, before circling Squint once more.

"Clearly your training with all manner of weapons serves you well," he began, eyeing Squint intently. "But you have not had much training in all that your sands are capable of." With that he sent a series of small blasts Squint's way, all too quick for the younger buck to process. Before Squint knew what was happening, he'd been struck in several areas on his body, each one leaving another portion of him numb and useless. He fell on his side, panting, trying to move himself. Sadly all four of his limbs were disabled, and his torso refused to roll over. Only his head and neck remained free.

He looked up fearfully as his father approached, smirking triumphantly. "I was looking forward to teaching you the nerve-strike techniques, but it seems such things will not work out." Magnus sneered. Squint's eyes widened. He afforded himself one last look at his sister, feeling horrendously helpless yet knowing he could do nothing to defend himself. To his shock, a stream of light, golden sands was wrapping itself around her bloodstained body. He blinked in confusion, unable to figure out what it meant. "Have I ever told you what happens to those I finish with?" Magnus asked, summoning a small ball of sand in one paw.

Squint remained stoically silent, regarding his father warily. "You see I have to get rid of them; no use leaving any loose ends untied." he continued. Squint's heart plummeted in fear, but he refused to show it. "It's a rather _nasty_ little trick, however it remains my _favorite_." Magnus explained with a wicked grin. "You see sand can be quite deadly and painful, if you have enough of it used the right way. And _I_ personally find cleaving flesh from bone a great use." Squint attempted to shuffle back as his father took a step closer, looming over him dangerously.

"So of course I had to use that little nerve trick on you; you're far too _fast_ and battle smart to sit still long enough to let me kill you. Once I have you captured, however, killing you will be quite easy." Squint scowled up at Magnus, thoroughly discouraged, annoyed, angry, and sad all at once. His brothers had missed the chance to bid Raz farewell; he did not intend to let Magnus deprive them of the same luxury again.

"Some _dad_ you are," he spat venomously. "It's no wonder I like Razzie more than you." he finished insultingly. If he was to die by the paws of his sister's murderer, he would not go down silently. Magnus' grin widened, and he got down on one knee by the younger buck's head. He stroked Squint's cheek with his thumb for a moment, before gripping his chin so the younger buck couldn't jerk away.

"Oh Squint, that's _just_ it," he taunted. Then he lowered his lips to Squint's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive hairs lining it. "I'm not your father." he whispered softly.

* * *

**Did I totally explode all your minds with that last phrase? XD So at last the truth comes out! Or at least...part of it, anyway. And 'The Princess Bride' quotes are back! Seeing as I watched it last night so my memory was refreshed. XD And thus the epic climax battle has commenced! And is about half-way over...anyways! Thank you to:**

**kperotti1**

**MBSAVfan1**

**for reviewing the previous chapter! and also thank you to:**

**inabox**

**MBSAVfan1**

**Trafalgar-Sev**

**Fangirls4ever**

**for reviewing 'Motley' so far! PLZ go check it out and review guys! It's awesome! 'Till next chappie! :D**


End file.
